Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...
1. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Hedwig. Mention de Eileen Snape || Minerva McGonagall || Sirius Black || Betty Braithwaite || Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort || Peter Pettigrew || Albus Dumbledore || Harry Potter || Ron Weasley || Marge Dursley.  
 **M/A :** Bonjour! Voici le troisième tome! Je le commence alors que je viens de finir le précédent.  
Quand j'ai terminé _L'Héritier de Slytherin_ , je l'ai annoncé le jour-même à ma copine d'écriture, qui m'avait justement invité à sa fête d'anniversaire. Quand je le lui ai dit, elle a sauté de joie et s'est mise à crier de bonheur! 'Faut comprendre aussi que le troisième tome est son préféré. Perso', je l'aime bien, même si je préfère le quatrième.  
J'ai également fait une petite découverte, en relisant le premier volume, lorsque j'ai écrit _L'école des sorciers_. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué la première fois, mais en fait, on parle de Sirius dès le premier chapitre, même si on ne le voit que deux tomes plus tard -celui-ci, quoi. Et j'ai beau savoir que JKR a tout prévu, je reste toujours surprise des subtiles choses qu'elle glisse ici et là dans ses histoires.  
Vraiment, cette femme est un génie.  
En tout cas, je remercies Casey Jun, Le Cerf, Mana-mallow, Mileminia, MissAerin, Starky, mangas-addict, sebferga, 9616porthos, Clara144, Karozthor the Necromagus, Liliena, Moshi-san, Nahys, Quelqu'un de curieux, Zeugma412, durzo-blitz, nonameforyou, noour, severine32, Soricina, Namiyo, Lyna97, Saphirr, La Glaciale, IceQueen38, HiddenFortySeven, elodidine, Alaiis, RamenTV, Altyia, LittleKimi, Loaw et tous ceux que j'ai pû oublier pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté les derniers tomes. Comme pour les deux tomes précédents, je remets les traductions, car j'utilises les noms originaux (pas tous, car sinon ça me casse les boulons), et il se peut que vous ne les connaissiez pas tous.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Snape = Rogue.**  
 **Slytherin = Serpentard.**  
 **Hogwarts = Poudlard.**  
 **Hogsmeade = Pré-au-Lard.**  
 **Syllabaire Spellman = Syllabaire Lunerousse.**  
 **Spinner's End = Impasse du Tisseur.**  
 **Daily Prophet = Gazette du Sorcier.**  
 **Hedwig = Hedwige.**  
 **Gryffindor = Gryffondor.**  
 **Wolfsbane = Tue-Loup.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Lyna97 (Guest) :** Tu as aimé le tome II? Mission accomplie!  
J'avoues que ma manière assez expéditive de boucler mes chapitres me fait moi aussi rigoler, mais je tente de faire les chapitres les plus longs possibles, et je ne prends que les moments-clefs de la série. En rajoutant parfois quelques scènes de mon cru mais pas des moins importantes -selon moi, bien sûr.  
... Au début, j'avais mal compris ta question, et je suis parti à rire comme une baleine. Ensuite, en la relisant, je suis tombée des nues. Morgane, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Au début, je voulais mettre Cerri' avec Harry juste parce que j'aime pas le Hinny (dégueu!)... mais là, j'me demande si mon inconscient voulait quand même placer un parallèle à mon OTP... Vraiment, tu m'as bluffé. Chapeau (pointu! OK, je sors...)!  
En même temps, j'avoues qu'écrire du yaoï, c'est plus facile que du het. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec mes personnages féminins, car je ne comprends pas les filles. Mais bizarrement, avec Cerri, tout va comme sur des roulettes! Tous les trucs que font d'ordinaire les filles coulent parfaitement avec elle, ce que je ne m'explique pas. Bizarre ou quoi? (J'adore cette émission, désolé!)  
Hé, hé... Désolé Lyna-chan, mais on ne verra Siri qu'en cinquième année. Dans ce tome, on ne fera qu'en entendre parler... du moins, du point de vue de Cerri. Quoique... Peut-être... À voir! Wolfstar? Pas mauvais. Je préfère toutefois le Snupin (Sevy et Mumus, ensembles! C'est-y mignon, ça! ... Merde, j'viens d'y penser... OH MERLIN!).  
Pour ce qui est des fics de RihemSnape... Je lis les deux tomes et j'en suis très fan!  
Merci encore pour ton commentaire!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre un : Mauvaises nouvelles**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _31 juillet 1993_

C'est un hibou qui réveille Cerridwen.

Elle met plusieurs secondes à sortir complètement du sommeil. Encore engourdie par son rêve - qu'elle ne se rappelle déjà plus très bien -, elle écoute un moment le silence, perturbé uniquement par le son du hibou cognant du bec contre sa fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, lassée par le bruit, la jeune sorcière se lève, va à son bureau, placé justement devant sa fenêtre, et soulève le loquet de cuivre.

Dès que la fenêtre est ouverte, l'oiseau diurne rentre dans la petite chambre, se posant sur le vieux secrétaire éraflé. À sa patte est accroché une lettre, que celle que certains Slytherins surnomment déjà la « princesse des Serpents » prends rapidement, tout en marmonnant diverses remarques acides sur son réveil trop matinal. Pas qu'elle soit une lève-tard, mais elle aime bien profiter de ses nuits.

À peine l'a-t-elle prise que le hibou moyen-duc s'envole, repartant par là où il est entré. Cerridwen observe une seconde sa fenêtre, un peu surprise, avant de grogner et de s'asseoir à sa chaise. Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil à la lettre, pour y découvrir le cachet de cire rouge frappé du blason de Hogwarts.

« Ils peuvent pas nous les envoyer à des heures normales, ces fous-là? », commente-t-elle, en fouillant dans le tiroir de son bureau pour y prendre la baguette de sa grand-mère, qu'elle utilise durant ses vacances afin de ne pas se faire prendre par les autorités du Ministère. Une fois la baguette en bois de chêne et ventricule de dragon en main, elle jette un _Lumos_ à sa lampe de chevet, qui s'allume aussitôt, éclairant d'une chaude lumière ambrée sa chambre très modeste.

Elle repose la baguette sur son bureau, puis ouvre sa lettre. Elle lit d'abords le message de la directrice-adjointe, puis la fiche d'autorisation lui permettant de visiter Hogsmeade. Elle fait ensuite de même avec la liste des manuels demandés pour sa troisième année;

« _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 3)_ , _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_ , _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, Syllabaire Spellman, Dictionnaire des Runes..._ », lit-elle à voix haute, avant de froncer les sourcils, en remarquant l'absence de manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Plutôt que de se torturer la tête, elle décide de poser la question à son oncle, pendant le petit-déjeuner.

 _Parlant de petit-déjeuner..._ , se dit-elle, _il est quelle heure?_ La Slytherin se tourne vers son vieux réveil Bayard[1], qui indique cinq heures et quelques du matin. Un grognement lui échappe de nouveau, en comprenant qu'il reste au moins deux bonnes heures avant que son oncle ne se lèves. Or, elle n'a même plus envie de dormir.

 _Je fais quoi, en attendant?_

Cerridwen regarde autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose à faire, quand elle tombe sur son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle se souvient alors qu'elle a un devoir d'été à faire sur l'inutilité de la crémation sur les sorcières. La brune au regard de spectre soupire, avant de prendre un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier, pour commencer ce devoir maudit par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes.

Vraiment, elle déteste l'Histoire de la Magie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deux heures plus tard, c'est la main engourdie et l'esprit gavé de faits historiques ennuyants à faire mourir un fantôme que Cerridwen descends l'escalier raide du 70 Spinner's End. Elle traverse le salon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, qui communique directement avec la pièce principale.

Comme tous les matins, elle lève les stores vénitiens, éclairant ainsi l'étroite cuisine à l'horrible papier peint ocre jaunâtre et aux électroménagers des années soixante, puis ouvre la fenêtre au grand complet. La baguette de sa grand-mère à la main, la jeune sorcière de treize ans commence ensuite à préparer le thé et le petit-déjeuner, grondant par moment la vieille poêle têtue et la bouilloire tout aussi obstinée.

Mais à peine l'eau commence-t-elle à bouillir qu'un second hibou entre par la fenêtre et se pose sur le rebord de l'évier. Étonnée, elle regarde le strigidé pendant quelques microsecondes, puis réalise qu'il s'agit d'un hibou-postier du _Daily Prophet_.

Et à cette constatation, elle ne peut qu'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Et pour cause; ils ne sont pas abonnés au _Daily Prophet_ -du moins, à Spinner's End. À Hogwarts, bien sûr, les Snape reçoivent le quotidien le plus populaire -et quasi-unique - du Monde magique britannique, afin de rester informés sur ce qui se passe dans leur monde. Mais chez eux, ils préfèrent la radio au journal.

Soudain nerveuse, la Vert et Argent se précipite dans le hall, et se met à fouiller les tiroirs du petit meuble, cherchant quelques noises à donner au hibou-postier. Elle finit par en trouver cinq, soit juste assez pour acheter le journal. Elle retourne à la cuisine, puis glisse les petites pièces de bronze dans la bourse. L'oiseau dépose le quotidien sur le comptoir, puis s'en va.

De nouveau, elle reste immobile pendant un instant, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Elle finit par attraper le journal, et le déroule, pour y lire;

SIRIUS BLACK S'EST ÉVADÉ!

 _Sirius Black? C'est qui, ce guignol?_ , pense-t-elle, avant de regarder l'image placé sous le titre. La photographie représente un homme qui, autrefois, avait dû être relativement beau, mais qui n'était plus qu'un visage émacié, à l'air fou. Son teint est cireux, même sur la photo en noir et blanc, ses cheveux sombres sont longs, emmêlés et sales. Ses yeux pâles lui sont familiers, alors qu'elle est sûre de ne jamais avoir croiser sa route. Entre ses mains maigres, il serre ce qui semble être une pancarte marquée « PRISON D'AZKABAN - ᛈᛉ360 ». Les cinq symboles ont un sens qui lui échappe complètement, quoique les premiers lui semblent être des runes et les derniers sont clairement une série de chiffres à la signification inconnue.

En soit, l'homme fait peur. Son attention est alors captivée par le texte en dessous.

" _Sirius Black, l'un des plus célèbres et infâmes prisonniers d'Azkaban, s'est évadé dans la nuit du trente au trente-et-un juillet_ , écrit notre journaliste Betty Braithwaite _. Pour une raison que l'on ignore toujours, Black a réussi l'exploit jusqu'ici impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban, considérée comme l'une des prisons les plus sûres du Monde magique._  
 _Rappelons-nous qu'il y a treize ans, après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, Black a été accusé et jugé coupable de haute-trahison, du meurtre de treize personnes - un sorcier et douze Moldus - et d'avoir été un partisan du Lord Noir._  
 _Au moment de publier cet article, nous ignorons comment Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Nous informons cependant nos lecteurs que Black est un sorcier dangereux, qu'on ne doit en aucun cas essayer de raisonner. Si vous le voyez, veuillez contacter immédiatement le bureau des Aurors, au Département de la Justice Magique._ "

 _Oulà..._ , pense-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés par sa lecture, tout en vérifiant que les ustensiles de cuisine font leur travail. _C'est tout un personnage, ce Black... Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à lui..._ Au même moment, elle entend l'escalier grincer en toute légèreté, lui indiquant que son oncle en train de descendre. Elle dépose en vitesse l'exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ sur la table, puis retourne à sa poêle et sa bouilloire.

« Déjà debout?

-Depuis deux heures, réponds Cerridwen. Le hibou de Hogwarts est venu m'apporter ma lettre. C'est courant, chez eux, de réveiller les gens à cinq heures du matin?

-Pas vraiment, avoue Severus, en allant se verser une tasse de thé, la bouilloire commençant à siffler.

-On nous a livré le _Daily Prophet_ , annonce-t-elle soudain. Il la dévisage.

-On n'y est pas abonné, pourtant.

-Un type s'est évadé d'Azkaban, hier soir.

-... Tu verses dans l'humour, maintenant?

-C'est sur la table. », indique-t-elle. Suspicieux, le Maître des Potions s'assoit à la table de la cuisine, et saisit d'une main le journal, dont il commence à lire la première page. Concentrée sur sa tâche et lui faisant dos, Cerridwen ne voit ni l'air incrédule de son oncle, ni celle presque paniquée qui s'en suit. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que moins d'une minute plus tard, l'ancien espion se lève, si bruyamment qu'elle sursaute. Elle se retourne, pour le voir quitter la cuisine.

« Où vas-tu? , lui demande-t-elle, perdue.

-Je dois parler à Albus.

-Mais... t'es encore en pyjama, oncle Sev'! »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En temps normal, Cerridwen ne se préoccupe pas de ce que les Moldus disent. Elle a beau vivre parmi eux - au point d'être même aller à l'une de leurs écoles! -, connaître leurs technologies et leur mode de vie, elle n'appartient pas à leur monde. Elle se fiche bien de Sa Majesté, de l'Union Européenne et de tout ça.

C'est pour cela qu'en entrant dans la supérette du coin, afin d'acheter les quelques aliments de base qui leur manque, la jeune fille ignore le bavardage stressé des femmes dans les allées. Sans doute, suppose-t-elle, qu'elles parlent des dernières bêtises de leurs enfants ou des célébrités. Dans tous les cas, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle va prendre du pain, elle entend l'une de ces conversations, qui se révèle fort étonnante;

« Dis, tu sais de quelle prison s'est évadé Sirius Black?

-Non, mais j'espères que ce n'est pas de Long Lartin[2]... »

Surprise, Cerridwen ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner pour dévisager les deux Moldues, qui se tiennent tout juste derrière elle, presque de dos. Comment des sans-magie peuvent être au courant de l'évasion de Black? Curieuse, elle se mets donc à les écouter, tout en faisant semblant d'hésiter sur le choix du pain, comparant le prix de l'un avec un autre.

« Ils ont dit qu'il était armé... Comment il a fait, pour se procurer une arme?

-Il l'a peut-être volé à un gardien. T'a déjà entendu de lui, Jean?

-Non, et toi non plus, je parie? Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air plus vieux que Kenneth Carter...

-En même temps, la prison, ça change un homme. Mon frère en a fait et il n'était plus le même, à sa sortie. »

 _Elles en savent moins que moi_ , réalise Cerridwen, sans pourtant en être étonnée. De ce qu'elle peut comprendre, elles ont apprises - sûrement via le journal télévisé -, que Sirius Black s'est évadé d'une quelconque prison de haute-sécurité, qu'il possède un pistolet et qu'il est très dangereux, sans pour autant connaître les crimes qu'il a commis pour être emprisonné.

N'ayant plus rien à entendre, la Vert et Argent attrape un pain, le met dans le panier à main qu'elle a prise à l'entrée avec ses autres achats et va vers la caisse la plus proche. Une fois les quinze livres[3] que lui coûte ses maigres courses payées, elle se dépêche de les ranger dans un vulgaire sac de papier brun, puis quitte la supérette. Tout en essayant de ne pas jeter de regards autour d'elle, Cerridwen retourne tranquillement à Spinner's End, les bras serrés autour du sac d'épicerie. Ses pensées dérivent toutefois vers l'évadé.

De ce qu'elle sait, Azkaban est situé quelque part dans les mers du Nord. Et si elle se souvient bien de ses cours de Géographie, leur comté n'est pas limitrophe à la mer. C'est bancal, mais ça la rassure. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un sorcier armé, dangereux et déséquilibré mentalement -ils le sont tous, après treize ans dans cet enfer terrestre.

La nièce de la Terreur des Cachots lâche un faible soupir, alors que d'une main, elle déverrouille la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci débarrée, elle l'ouvre d'un coup d'épaule, entre dans l'étroit vestibule et referme la porte d'un simple coup de talon. Elle se rends ensuite à la cuisine, remarquant distraitement au passage que son oncle n'est toujours pas revenu, et défait tranquillement les courses.

À peine vient-elle de finir qu'une chouette s'engouffre par la fenêtre, se posant comme d'habitude sur le rebord de l'évier. Ce n'est qu'en lui jetant un coup d'œil que Cerridwen s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Hedwig, le harfang des neiges de Harry. Étonnée qu'il lui renvoie une réponse aussi tôt, la brune s'empresses de récupérer les lettres, pour découvrir que si l'une est à son nom, l'autre est pour Ronald Weasley.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la sienne, la belle chouette s'envole.

 _Il ne veut pas de réponse? Ça sent mauvais, ça..._ , pense-t-elle, avant de lire le parchemin qu'elle a entre les mains;

" _Cerridwen,_  
 _Désolé de paraître un peu sec, mais je dois faire vite, j'ai une autre lettre à écrire et pas beaucoup de temps. Je te répondrais quand ma tante Marge retournera chez elle, dans une semaine à peu près. Encore désolé,_  
 _Harry._ "

Le message est court, mais clair. À quelque part, ça la soulage, de savoir qu'il prend au moins la peine d'excuser sa future absence, mais de l'autre, elle est inquiète. Ils ont beau ne pas tout se dire, dans leurs correspondances, elle sait très bien que les tuteurs du Gryffindor sont magicophobes.

Un énième soupir lui échappe, avant qu'elle ne range le message dans la poche de son chemisier. Au même moment, un sourd craquement la fait sursauter. Elle regarde dans le salon, et voit son oncle jeter avec rage sa cape sur le fauteuil du salon. Voyant son air furieux, la jeune sorcière devine tout de suite que sa rencontre avec Dumbledore ne s'est pas très bien passée.

« Imbécile de vieux citronné... Engager ce clochard... C'est pourtant évident qu'il va l'aider! »

 _Oh, oh... Quand il parle tout seul, c'est mauvais signe..._

« Oncle Sev...? , l'interpelle doucement sa nièce. En entendant sa voix, le Maître des Potions se retourne et la dévisage, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?

-Je suis allé faire quelques courses, réponds Cerridwen, un peu surprise de cette réaction brusque. Tu veux du thé?

-Oh. Non, j'ai une potion à faire, refuse Severus.

-Laquelle?

-... De la Wolfsbane. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. »

Il quitte rapidement le salon, sans même laisser le temps à sa nièce d'argumenter quelque chose. Celle-ci se met à réfléchir, tentant de se souvenir où elle a déjà entendu parler de cette potion.

 _De la Wolfsbane... C'est une potion à base de tue-loup, non?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Marque d'horlogerie de gros volume (réveille-matin, pendule), d'origine française.  
[2] HM Prison Long Lartin est une prison de catégorie A (haute-sécurité) du Worcestershire, dans les Midlands.  
[3] Environ 17.58 euros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Y'a un truc, avec le nom Pettigrew, qui me tape sur les nerfs. Quand nous, les Québécois, on prononce ce nom, que ce soit en anglais ou en français, ça sonne pareil. Du coup, je ne sais jamais quelle est la version anglaise ou française. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne le traduise pas, ce nom. Est-ce que ça fait une différence, vu que Pettigrew et Pettigrow se prononcent de la même façon? J'ai demandé l'aide à ma mère (qui est BIEN MEILLEURE en anglais que moi -ce que je trouve plutôt normal, vu qu'elle est fonctionnaire), et après avoir compris mon problème, elle m'a dit; « Tu sais, les Français, y sont chauvins. 'Faut pas comprendre pourquoi ils traduisent des noms qui y'en valent pas la peine. »  
Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil envers vous, mais... je trouve ça très exact. Dans tous les cas, je maudis le traducteur pour avoir traduit Pettigrew en Pettigrow. Et Pomfrey en Pomfresh, aussi.  
Bref! Pour aller sur des choses plus joyeuses, afin de me mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai réécouté le troisième film! En anglais ET avec sous-titres (anglais)! La VO est la seule version qui soit supérieure à la VQ -pour mes oreilles, évidemment. Et bizarremment... là, je trouve que Radcliffe commence à être mignon. Sachant que pour le quatrième il est craquant à mourir, ça vous donne une jolie idée de mes pensées.  
 _Damn_ que j'suis folle...  
En tout cas, j'espères que vous avez aimé ce chapitre - et si c'est le cas, dites-le-moi par commentaire -, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


	2. Rendez-vous au Leaky Cauldron

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Hedwig || Harry Potter. Mention de Marge Dursley || Glenda Chittok || Weirds Sisters || Daphne Greengrass || James Potter || Lily Potter || Narcissa Malfoy || Eileen Snape || Tobias Snape || Sybill Trelawney || Draco Malfoy || Sirius Black || Rubeus Hagrid.  
 **M/A :** Déjà le second chapitre! Bon, pour vous, ça ne paraît pas, mais j'ai mis moins deux jours à boucler le premier. Quoique celui-ci est beaucoup plus lent... J'avais du mal à écrire ce que je voulais. Ce n'était pas le syndrome de la page blanche, mais pas loin... Une chance. Je hais ce syndrome -mais je ne suis pas la seule, tous les auteurs le détestent. Y'a peut-être aussi le fait qu'au moment où je l'ai écrit, on subissait la cinquième canicule de l'été... et on était qu'en juillet, hein!  
Vive le Québec, avec ses étés caniculaires et ses hivers sibériens... Et ensuite, les Français se plaignent qu'ils ont chaud chez eux! Nous, on a des quarante degrés Celsius sans problème, et ce plus de trois jours de suite!  
Bref. Désolé, j'ai eu un coup de gueule. Ça arrive à tout le monde.  
Je remercies Pika-Clo, SaniaWive, Zeugma412, noour, nonameforyou, Karozthor the Necromagus, Lililouna, Takuka-chan, Moshi-san, Alaiis, severine32, Akagitsune et lamissdodie pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une belle lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Leaky Cauldron = Chaudron Baveur,**  
 **Owl Treat = Miamhibou.**  
 **Knightbus = Magicobus.**  
 **Diagon Alley = Chemin de Traverse.**  
 **Weird Sisters = Bizarr's Sisters.**  
 **Daphne Greengrass = Daphné Greengrass.**  
 **Firewhisky = Whisky Pur Feu.**  
 **Flourish et Blotts = Fleury et Bott.**  
 **Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy.**  
 **Stupefy = Stupéfix (sortilège de Stupéfixion).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre deux : Rendez-vous au Leaky Cauldron**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 août 1993_

Comme bien souvent, Cerridwen est en train de lire, étendue confortablement sur son lit, lorsque Hedwig se pose sur son bureau, une lettre au bec. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, elle referme son livre et va rejoindre la belle harfang, qui lui donne aussitôt l'enveloppe parcheminée. Ayant prévu le coup, elle sort d'un tiroir un petit sac de Owl Treat, et en donne un morceau à Hedwig.

Tandis que le familier de Harry mange tranquillement sa confiserie, la jeune sorcière ouvre sa lettre et se mets à la lire.

" _Salut Cerridwen,_  
 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé, hier soir! J'ai fait gonfler la tante Marge! Oh, bien sûr, c'était un accident, mais je l'ai quand même fait!_  
 _Quand c'est arrivé, j'avais du mal à y croire. Et quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, j'ai filé à ma chambre, j'ai fait ma malle et je suis parti. Je me suis rendu jusqu'à Magnolia Crescent, et j'ai appelé, involontairement et sans le savoir, le Knightbus._  
 _Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment les sorciers font pour prendre ça._  
 _De là, je me suis rendu au Leaky Cauldron. Je vais y passer le reste des vacances, vu que mon oncle ne veut plus me revoir avant l'été prochain._  
 _Si tu veux, on peut se donner rendez-vous sur Diagon Alley, un de ces jours, vu que c'est juste à côté._  
 _Et sinon, de ton côté? Quoi de neuf?_ "

Elle n'arrive pas à retenir un petit rire, en imaginant une horrible Moldue se gonfler comme un ballon. Cerridwen ignore ce qui a poussé son correspondant Rouge et Or à faire ça, mais une chose est sûre, c'est hilarant. Les employés du Département des Accidents Magiques ont dû s'amuser, ce soir-là, elle en est sûre et certaine.

Quant à la proposition... Elle a bien envie d'accepter, même si c'est à Diagon Alley. Elle imagine même déjà ce qu'elle dira à son oncle pour le convaincre de la laisser y aller seule. Aussi prend-elle une plume et un parchemin et commence à écrire une réponse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _13 août 1993_

Ce matin n'est pas plus différent qu'un autre, chez les Snape. Les ustensiles de cuisine se lavent tous seuls, bien que Severus doit souvent les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils ne mettent pas de l'eau partout, tandis que lui et sa nièce prennent tranquillement le petit-déjeuner au son de la voix de Glenda Chittok, l'animatrice-vedette de la RITM[1].

Cerridwen n'a cependant qu'une hâte; que Glenda finisse son monologue sur le prochain concert des Weirds Sisters pour qu'elle puisse dire à son oncle son programme de la journée. Elle sait que tant que l'animatrice parlera, elle n'aura aucune chance d'attirer un minimum son attention. Et ce, même s'il trouve les Weirds Sisters plutôt vulgaires.

Parfois, elle a du mal à le comprendre.

« Oncle Sev'? , l'interpelle-t-elle finalement, lorsque Glenda clôt son émission matinale et que, d'un geste de sa baguette, Severus éteint la vieille radio des années soixante.

-Oui? , réponds-t-il, en levant légèrement la tête de son _Pratique de la potion_ [2], livré le matin même, pour la regarder.

-Je vais sur Diagon Alley, aujourd'hui, annonce la jeune sorcière.

-Magasinage de la rentrée? , suppose-t-il.

-À ton avis?

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-J'y rejoins Daphne. », riposte Cerridwen, qui espère que son mensonge passe inaperçu. Son oncle la détaille une seconde, avant d'accepter. Intérieurement, la jeune Slytherin soupire de soulagement. Il a gobé son mensonge! Elle n'arrive pas à y croire, mais se garde, bien évidemment, de le lui montrer.

Le Maître des Potions lui pose ensuite quelques petites questions très banales -celles que poseraient n'importe quel parent, comme l'heure à laquelle elle prévoit partir et revenir. Elle y répond plus franchement, sans mentir cette fois.

Après tout, à part le fait qu'elle va y rejoindre Harry plutôt que sa meilleure amie, elle n'a rien à cacher.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le Leaky Cauldron, lorsque Cerridwen sort de sa cheminée, est aussi animé qu'à son habitude. Ici et là se trouvent des sorciers et des sorcières, assis soit aux tables, soit au bar, buvant malgré l'heure - il n'est même pas treize heures - de la biéraubeurre, du xérès ou même du Firewhisky. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières bavardent, mais la plupart sont tranquilles.

Machinalement, la « princesse de Slytherin » secoue ses vêtements afin d'y retirer la suie, tout en s'avançant dans le pub sorcier. Elle a à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle aperçoit Harry descendre l'escalier menant aux chambres du public-house. Elle lui fait un léger signe de la main, attirant son attention. En la voyant, son correspondant sourit, puis s'empresses de la rejoindre.

« Tu es venu!

-Évidemment. Je te l'avais promis, non? , réplique Cerridwen, amusée par l'exclamation soulagée du Gryffindor. Celui-ci a un rire gêné, mais elle remarque rapidement qu'il ne cesse de regarder en direction de la cheminée, qui laisse passer plusieurs mégères et familles. Elle lui demande ce qu'il a.

-Ben... Tu n'es pas venu avec ton oncle?

-Je lui ai fait croire que je rejoignais Daphne, explique la Vert et Argent. Et je ne crois pas qu'il avait envie de chaperonner deux adolescentes.

-Et il t'a cru? , s'étonne Harry.

-Si tu crois à tes mensonges, tout le monde y croira, philosophe-t-elle. Même la Terreur de Hogwarts.

-Oh...

-On y va?

-Euh, oui! On commence par quoi? Moi, j'ai déjà tout acheté, demande le Lion, en la guidant vers la cour arrière, qui donne un accès direct à Diagon Alley.

-À Gringott's. Je dois aller chercher des gallions. », réponds-t-elle, tandis que Harry tape sur les briques, qui délivre rapidement le passage. Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigent donc vers la célèbre banque, qui se dresse au-dessus du quartier magique comme une montagne d'ivoire pur.

Pendant le trajet, tout en observant les boutiques et les commerces, Cerridwen interroge le brun aux yeux d'émeraude sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé, avec son horrible tante Marge. Avec une certaine gêne, mêlée d'un peu de fierté, Harry lui raconte la semaine passée avec sa baleine de tante, que la Slytherin écoute avec attention, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

« Tu veux mon avis? , demande-t-elle, lorsqu'il a terminé son récit, alors qu'ils grimpent les marches de Gringott's.

-Euh, oui.

-Elle l'a mérité. Traiter ton père de bon à rien et ta mère de tarée... Il y a des limites à respecter, quand même! »

La déclaration de la jolie brune - car même lui ne peut pas nier que la nièce de Snape est très jolie - le fait bizarrement sourire. Elle le dit avec tellement de sincérité, qu'il ne peut qu'y croire. Et qu'importe si Snape déteste son père! C'est du passé, quoiqu'en dises l'horrible professeur qu'est Severus Snape.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigent d'un pas sûr vers les guichets, Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les lieux autour de lui. Cerridwen se retient de justesse de faire de même, car elle aussi est impressionnée par la richesse de la banque. Qui ne le serait pas, après tout? Arrivée au guichet, elle demande poliment au gobelin l'accès au coffre familial.

Lorsqu'il lui demande sa clef, elle la lui tend sans hésitation, son oncle la lui ayant donnée juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour le Leaky Cauldron. Le gobelin la regarde sous toutes ses coutures, avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fait, toujours avec le Gryffindor sur les talons. Ils parcourent quelques couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant un petit coffre, que le banquier ouvre.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des coffres à ce niveau, s'étonne Harry.

-Plus la famille est ancienne et riche, plus les coffres sont sous terre, explique la Vert et Argent, tout en prenant une vingtaine de gallions, qu'elle glisse dans sa petite bourse en velours marron, offerte par Narcissa quelques années plus tôt.

-Vous n'êtes pas une vieille famille Sang-pure, alors?

-Si, mais c'est le coffre de mon oncle. Celui de notre famille est plus bas. »

Encore une fois, Cerridwen ne ment pas complètement. Ce coffre appartient bien au Maître des Potions (et _de facto_ à elle), et comme ils sont les derniers descendants de la famille Prince via grand-mère Eileen, ils possèdent également la clef du coffre Prince. Son oncle utilise cependant très peu les quelques dix-sept milles gallions[3] qu'il contient. Si sa mémoire est bonne, la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était pour rembourser les dettes de grand-mère Eileen et grand-père Tobias.

Après avoir ramassé une quinzaine de gallions, elle quitte le coffre, indiquant ainsi au gobelin qu'elle a terminée et qu'il peut refermer la porte. Une fois ceci fait, le minuscule banquier les reconduits au grand hall d'entrée, et après un remerciement très protocolaire, il retourne à son guichet.

« Je croyais que les gobelins n'aimaient pas les sorciers, s'étonne de nouveau Harry, tandis qu'ils quittent Gringott's.

-Ils ne nous aiment pas, confirme sa correspondante. Mais ça leur arrive de montrer un peu de respect à leur clientèle quand elle leur en montre.

-Et vous les respectez?

-Personne n'a envie de perdre ses gallions si durement gagnés. », réplique-t-elle, en haussant vaguement les épaules. Elle lui propose ensuite de se rendre chez Flourish et Blotts, ce que le Gryffindor accepte.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la célèbre librairie, les deux jeunes sorciers discutent d'un peu de tout et de rien. Elle apprend ainsi que Harry va également suivre les cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, mais aussi de Divination. À cette dernière révélation, la nièce du Maître des Potions retient un commentaire; à part ce qu'en dit son oncle, elle ne sait rien du professeur. Ça ne lui servirait donc à rien de médire sur une inconnue.

Après une ou deux minutes de marche, ils arrivent finalement devant Flourish et Blotts. Toutefois, Cerridwen est très surprise de voir qu'au lieu des grimoires habituels, il y a dans la vitrine une grande cage dans lequel se trouve de gros livres à la jolie couverture verte titrée d'or... qui agitent leurs couvertures comme des mâchoires et marchent en crabe sur leurs reliures. Des feuilles volent un peu partout, tandis que les livres claquent des couvertures et tentent de se déchiqueter entre elles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? , s'exclame-t-elle, incapable de cacher sa surprise cette fois.

- _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ , présente sobrement le Rouge et Or. Le nouveau manuel de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

-Nouveau?

-Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ces « horreurs » rentrer dans sa boutique. »

 _Ça explique tout_ , se dit-elle, tandis qu'ils entrent dans la librairie la plus populaire de Diagon Alley. Elle se demande, pendant un instant, si en plus du poste de Défense, celui de Soins s'est libéré. À peine cependant y sont-ils entrés qu'un vendeur nerveux et très stressé vient les voir, pour leur demander;

« Vous êtes des élèves de Hogwarts? Vous venez chercher vos nouveaux livres?

-Juste elle, rassure le Survivant, en agitant légèrement la main. Moi, j'ai déjà tout. »

Le sorcier-libraire affiche un moment un air soulagé, avant de leur demander de s'écarter. Il enfile une grosse paire de gants épais, attrape une canne noueuse et se dirige avec défaitisme vers la cage contenant les livres vivants. Cerridwen et Harry, à la fois un peu effrayés et très fascinés, observent en silence le vendeur glisser la canne entre les barreaux et se mettre à frapper violemment les bouquins tentant de s'approcher de celui qu'il a choisi.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous un peu à l'écart, il plonge sa main lourdement gantée dans la cage et attrape le grimoire isolé, qui n'hésite pas à se défendre en fermant ses couvertures autour des doigts, provoquant un couinement de douleur chez le commerçant, qui réussit tout de même à l'en sortir. Avant même que celui-ci ne tente de le mordre une seconde fois, le sorcier le stupéfixe.

« Fichus livres..., grommelle-t-il, en tendant le grimoire immobile à la brune, qui le retourne dans tous les sens, un peu mal à l'aise. Besoin d'autres choses? , lui demande-t-il ensuite, tout en retirant ses gants.

- _Dictionnaire des Runes_ , _Syllabaire Spellman_ , _Livre des sorts et enchantement (niveau 3)_ et _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_ , énonce de mémoire Cerridwen, son manuel comateux toujours en main.

-Ah, vous allez suivre l'Étude des Runes? , s'amuse le vendeur, soudain plus léger et souriant. Moi-même, j'ai pris ce cours, en troisième... »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux élèves de Hogwarts quittent la librairie, le garçon portant galamment tous les livres de cours. Cerridwen a bien sûr proposer son aide (ou plutôt, de demander au vendeur de réduire les manuels afin de les mettre dans les poches de sa robe), mais le Gryffindor a refusé, prétextant que les courses de sa tante sont bien plus lourdes que ça. L'argument ne lui a pas plût, mais elle n'a rien répliqué. En attendant, ils reprennent leur conversation, tout en se promenant un peu dans le quartier magique.

« Dis, tu as envie d'une glace? , lui propose tout d'un coup Harry, après qu'ils aient fait un détour dans une papeterie, où la Slytherin s'est acheté de l'encre et quelques parchemins. Surprise, elle le dévisage une seconde, avant de répondre, un peu hésitante;

-Oui, je veux bien...

-À quelle saveur?

-Vanille, mais... »

Elle n'a même pas le temps de poser une question, que le Rouge et Or a déposé les livres sur le banc le plus proche et se dirige presque en courant de l'autre côté de l'avenue bondée, en direction de la petite glacerie. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, Cerridwen s'assoit à côté des manuels, plaçant sur ses genoux ses parchemins et son encrier. Elle ne sait pas du tout quoi penser de ce soudain enthousiasme.

Un peu moins d'une minute plus tard, elle le voit revenir, deux cornets dans les mains. Il lui tend celui à la vanille, qu'elle prend tout en le remerciant. Harry s'assoit ensuite à côté d'elle, et les deux amis dévorent tranquillement leurs glaces, observant en silence les passants. La sorcière aux yeux bleus n'ose pas regarder Harry, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi penser de ce geste. Le sucre n'a jamais été quelque chose que son oncle apprécie, contrairement à Draco qui, en pur enfant qui se respecte, les adore et en reçoit souvent. Celui-ci lui permet évidemment d'en prendre, mais ne lui en a jamais offert...

 _En fait_ , réalise-t-elle, _c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre quelque chose sans raison._ Et ce constat manque de la faire rougir.

« Est-ce que ça va?

-Pardon? , sursaute Cerridwen, en se tournant vers le Lion.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu avais un drôle d'air, répète l'Héritier Potter, en la fixant avec attention.

-Oui. Je... pensais à quelque chose, hésite-t-elle. Son embarras ne doit pas paraître sur son visage, car le Gryffindor se contente d'hocher la tête avant de lui demander, après un silence;

-Dis... C'est quand ton anniversaire?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça? , réplique-t-elle.

-Tu connais la date de mon anniversaire, mais je ne sais pas la tienne, s'explique Harry.

-Qui dit que je la connais? , continue-t-elle aussitôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle le fait.

-Tout le monde la connaît, réponds le leader du Trio d'Or, d'un ton lasse qui ne laisse que peu de doute sur ce qu'il pense de sa célébrité.

-Dis-le toujours, encourage Cerridwen, encore une fois sans se comprendre. Bien sûr qu'elle la connaît! Tous les sorciers élevés dans le Monde magique la connaissent! Il la dévisage un moment, puis articule lentement, avec peu d'enthousiasme, un faible : « trente-et-un juillet ».

-Comme le Survivant! , s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt. Drôle de coïncidence, non? »

 _À quoi je joue, par Merlin?_

Le Gryffindor écarquille ses - _beaux_ , pense distraitement la jeune sorcière - yeux émeraude, tout aussi surpris de sa réponse qu'elle, puis lui sourit -timidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer lui aussi ses émotions. Ça aurait dû la surprendre, vu le caractère très expressif des membres de la Maison aux Chevaliers, et pourtant... d'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, Harry a toujours été un garçon sérieux, limite grave. Elle secoue légèrement la tête, replaçant ses pensées dans les bonnes fioles, puis sourit faiblement au Rouge et Or. Ils reprennent ensuite une conversation plus légère, refusant l'un comme l'autre de continuer la précédente.

Lorsqu'ils terminent leurs glaces, les deux amis - vu le nombre de confidences qu'ils se sont dites, ils ne peuvent plus se voir autrement - décident, sans se le dire, de rester sur leur banc, continuant tranquillement leur bavardage. Ils parlent de leurs devoirs, du début de leurs vacances, de leurs sorties -en bref, de leur quotidien.

« Tu en penses quoi, de Sirius Black? , lui demande soudain Harry.

-Que c'est un grand malade, avoue sans complexe Cerridwen. Seul les sorciers comme l'Éventreur vont à Azkaban.

-Vraiment? », s'étonne le Lion aux cheveux noirs. Elle se contente d'hocher la tête. Ils poursuivent leur discussion un court moment, mais voyant l'heure défiler, la Slytherin finit par annoncer qu'elle doit retourner chez elle. De nouveau, Harry transporte les manuels, cette fois jusqu'au Leaky Cauldron. En le voyant, la nièce de Severus a presque envie de secouer la tête, mais se retient; elle trouve ça malgré elle assez mignon, comme attention. _Un vrai chevalier servant_ , pense-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le pub, qui est toujours aussi bondé, un sorcier, assis à une table près de la cour et lisant un livre d'allure moldue, les regarde et ricane;

« Besoin d'aide, les enfants?

-Non, ça va, réponds promptement le Gryffindor. Mais l'homme, qui a bien vu que le garçon a les bras pleins, agite sa baguette, réduisant aussitôt les livres de cours à la taille d'une petite main.

-Pas de quoi, se contente-t-il de répondre, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Harry dévisage les petits livres, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire ou dire. Sa perplexité amuse Cerridwen, qui s'empresse de les lui prendre et de les glisser dans les poches vides de sa robe. Elle le pousse ensuite en direction de la grande cheminée, dont le feu émeraude laisse passer quelques sorciers, mais en moins grande quantité. Ils attendent plus ou moins patiemment que le débit se raréfie, avant de s'approcher du large foyer sorcier.

-Ç'a été une belle journée, commente-t-elle.

-Ouais... », avoue-t-il, en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ils se regardent, et de nouveau prise d'une impulsion très gryffindoresque, ce qui lui arrive étonnamment de plus en plus souvent, Cerridwen se penche vers lui et embrasse l'une de ses joues, le remerciant une dernière fois pour l'invitation, ignorant volontairement le visage plus rouge que rose de Harry.

Après un dernier salut, elle se dirige vers la cheminée et disparait dans les flammes magiques, pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard dans le salon du 70 Spinner's End. La jeune fille s'empresse de se débarrasser de la suie collant à sa robe, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se servir de sa baguette d'été, comme elle surnomme celle de sa grand-mère Eileen, puis se dirige vers le sous-sol, sachant que son oncle s'y trouve.

Tout en s'y rendant, Cerridwen repense aux quelques heures qu'elle a passé avec Harry. Elle s'est beaucoup amusée, en fin de compte; ça ne lui ai pas arrivé souvent, même avec Draco. Et pourtant, elle aurait bien des choses à dire, sur leurs petites aventures d'enfance!

En arrivant devant la porte menant au sous-sol, qui sert également au Maître des Potions de laboratoire, la Slytherin remarque que la porte est ouverte. Porte ouverte signifie pas de danger; elle descends donc avec la prudence habituelle, car les escaliers sont raides, pour y trouver, sans surprise, son oncle penché sur un chaudron.

« Bonjour oncle Sev, s'exclame-t-elle, attirant sur elle l'attention de l'ancien espion.

-Déjà de retour? , s'amuse-t-il, sans pour autant cesser de brasser sa potion.

-Ce n'étaient que de simples courses de la rentrée, réponds la « princesse des Serpents », en allant s'asseoir sur le haut tabouret à trois pieds, posé contre le comptoir sur lequel s'active Severus.

-Peut-être, mais tu étais avec ta meilleure amie, fait celui-ci.

-Quel est le rapport? , s'étonne sa nièce. Mais au lieu de répondre, la Chauve-souris des Cachots a un reniflement amusé. Parfois, il se demande quand sa petite Reine va se comporter comme les autres adolescentes de son âge. Au moins, il se doute qu'elle ne se rebellera pas trop. Du coin de l'oeil, il la regarde tapoter un haut bocal rempli d'araignées mortes, devant elle.

-Au fait, quel est le contre-sort pour _Reducio_? , lui demande-t-elle.

- _Amplificatum_.

-Et celui du _Stupefy_? »

Surpris, Severus stoppe tout mouvement, pour regarder sa nièce plus franchement.

« Pourquoi tu veux connaître ce contre-sort?

-Le libraire a stupéfixé un de mes livres, répond-t-elle, sans cesser de tapoter le bocal. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Et lorsque c'est fait, il pâlit.

-Ne me dites pas que tu as pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques...? , demande-t-il lentement, vraiment sous le choc. Cerridwen le dévisage, mi- perplexe mi- outrée.

-Je te l'ai dit, à Eostre[4]!

-... Je vais tuer Hagrid.

-Pourquoi? »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Station de radio écoutée par les sorciers. C'est l'acronyme de « Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique » [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[2] Publication savante consacrée aux potions [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Le coffre des Prince contient en fait 16 991 gallions, 6 mornilles et 10 noises, soit environ 137 210.44 euros.  
[4] Célébration wiccane et païenne se célébrant durant l'équinoxe de printemps, aux environs de Pâques.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** TROIS MOIS! J'ai mis trois putains de mois à écrire ce putain de chapitre! Merde, bon sang, je me hais moi-même! Pourquoi certains chapitres sont plus durs à écrire que d'autres? Je me sens tellement nulle... surtout que je savais ce que je devais écrire! Vraiment, je suis dégoûtée de moi-même!  
(respire profondément pour se calmer) Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai réussi à traduire deux chansons des Weird Sisters! Ouais, bon, vu mes notes en anglais (j'ai eu 30 au bulletin final, ce qui est looooin de la note de passage), ça surprend, mais c'est l'anglais oral que je comprends rien -surtout avec mon ancien prof qui le parle trop vite et en gueulant comme un poissonnier. Le lire est assez facile, même si je n'arriverais jamais à lire un livre entier en anglais. J'arrives tout juste à lire le manuel et les cahiers d'activité, alors un livre, 'faut pas exagérer! Quant à l'écrit... 'veut pas y penser. C'est encore plus compliqué! Qui a inventé une langue aussi compliquée, merdeuh!  
Enfin, bref. J'espères que ce chapitre vous plût (ce que j'aimerais, vu qu'il m'a pris mon été au complet!), si vous avez aimé je vous invite à commenter et je vous revois la semaine prochaine!


	3. Rentrée détraquée

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Draco Malfoy || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Remus Lupin || Harry Potter || Hermione Granger || Ron Weasley || Minerva McGonagall || Poppy Pomfrey || Astoria Greengrass || Filius Flitwick || Rubeus Hagrid. Mention de Cornelius Fudge || Albus Dumbledore || Quirinus Quirrell || Gilderoy Lockhart || Lucius Malfoy || Oliver Snape || Neville Longbottom || Pansy Parkinson || Blaise Zabini || Percy Weasley || Silvanus Kettleburn.  
 **M/A :** Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié!  
Voici donc le troisième chapitre - enfin, je me dis! Et je vous avoue que celui-ci est l'un de mes préférés, pour le tome trois. Pour des raisons que vous allez découvrir sous peu.  
Sinon, pour l'anecdote du jour... Un peu avant la fin des vacances, je suis allé fêter l'anniversaire d'un de mes cousins, qui est mon aîné d'un an. Lui avait également invité une de ses amies, Océane. Et j'ai jamais jasé autant de ma vie avec quelqu'un de mon âge! On n'a pas arrêté de parler de mangas, d'anime, de _Harry Potter_ et de pleins d'autres trucs. C'était génial! J'ai adoré ma soirée, et j'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir, cette fille!  
Sinon, je remercies xstorm007, SaniaWive, noour, Casey Jun, RamenTV, Pika-Clo, Zeugma412 et Julie Alice Potter pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le précédent chapitre, ainsi que Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat pour le premeir tome, et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Hogwarts Express = Poudlard Express.**  
 **Dementor = Détraqueur.**  
 **Thestral = Sombral.**  
 **Longbottom = Londubat.**  
 **Poppy Pomfrey = Pompom Pomfresh.**  
 **Sorting Hat = Choixpeau magique.**  
 **Silvanus Kettleburn = Silvanus Brûlopot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre trois : Rentrée détraquée**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er septembre 1993_

Assise dans un compartiment du Hogwarts Express, son familier sur les genoux, Cerridwen observe la gare 9¾ et ceux qui s'y trouvent. D'un regard éteint, la jeune sorcière détaille sans y penser les visages enjoués, les chevelures blondes, noires, brunes et rarement rousses, les vêtements moldus côtoyant les robes sorcières, les malles parfois frappés du blason de la Maison de leur propriétaire, parfois vierges d'armes...

Sans qu'elle le remarque, ses doigts se referment autour de sa précieuse baguette en bois de cerisier, mais pendant une seconde, ils effleurent les deux paquets de Chocogrenouille, que son oncle lui a remis peu avant son embarquement. Si le geste l'a surprise, l'intention l'a autant bouleversée que choquée.

 _Des Dementors à Hogwarts..._ , pense-t-elle, en reniflant autant de colère que d'effroi. _Il faut vraiment être un fou pour les poster autour d'une école!_

Et le pire, c'est que son oncle a refusé de lui expliquer la raison qui avait poussé ce crétin de Fudge de les y placer... Elle soupire, le cœur tordu d'angoisse. Elle s'ennuie de sa première année, qui avait été si calme, si paisible... Rien à voir avec sa deuxième, troublée par l'Héritier de Slytherin, et sa troisième, qui s'annonce tout aussi traumatisante...

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre. En se retournant pour voir de qui il s'agit, Cerridwen tombe sur sa meilleure amie, qui d'une main tient la cage de Minthé, sa chouette chevêche, et de l'autre sa malle affichant l'armoirie de leur Maison.

« Bonjour Cerridwen! , s'exclame Daphne, en entrant dans le compartiment.

-Bonjour Daphne, lui renvoie la jeune Snape, en lui offrant son visage le plus amical. La brune dépose la cage sur l'une des banquettes, et à l'aide de sa baguette, elle soulève sa malle et la dépose sans problème dans le filet à bagages au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois la tâche faite, Daphne s'assoit sur le banc de velours rouge.

-Et puis? Tu es prête pour cette nouvelle année? , lui demande-t-elle.

-Plus ou moins, avoue Cerridwen, tandis que le train siffle et se mets en branle, quittant doucement la gare de King's Cross.

-Pourquoi ça? , s'étonne son amie. Elle hésite un instant, mais finit par lui révéler la présence des Dementors aux entrées de Hogwarts. À cette nouvelle, l'Héritière Greengrass pâlit; comme tous les jeunes sorciers élevés dans le Monde magique, Daphne connaît l'effet des gardiens d'Azkaban sur les gens, en particulier sur ceux ayant un passé horrible. Et elle est l'une des rares à connaître un fragment de celui de sa meilleure amie -les autres étant les Malfoy et, bien évidemment, le tuteur de celle-ci.

-Par Viviane, ils sont fous! , souffle-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuve dans un murmure la « princesse de Slytherin », qui s'est par réflexe mis à regarder le paysage de plus en plus bucolique au fur et à mesure que le train s'éloigne de Londres.

-Quelle raison Dumbledore a de faire poster ces... ces _**créatures**_ autour d'Hogwarts?

-Le Ministre l'a forcé à les accepter.

-Fudge est devenu fou, alors! »

Daphne reste silencieuse un moment, puis secoue la tête, reprenant aussitôt le calme caractéristique de leur Maison. Elle lui pose ensuite une question sur ses vacances. Voyant l'astuce, la nièce du Maître des Potions y répond de plein gré. Les deux jeunes sorcières se mettent alors à discuter de leurs étés respectifs.

Tandis que l'une raconte détail par détail son voyage en Allemagne, l'autre lui dévoile quelques anecdotes de la vie de famille des Snape -faisant rire l'aînée des filles Greengrass, tant ils sont ordinaires. Puis, Cerridwen lui confie sa correspondance avec le Survivant et leur sortie sur Diagon Alley, provoquant l'ébahissement complet de la Vert et Argent.

« Tu... Par Merlin, tu es incroyable! Une Snape et une Potter, amis! Vraiment, Cerridwen, tu fabriques des miracles!

-Il semblerait, s'amuse-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton aide...

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

-J'ai dit à mon oncle que j'allais te rejoindre, donc...

-Pas besoin de m'en dire plus, interrompt Daphne, souriante. J'ai compris. Je te fournirais un alibi si jamais il m'interroge. »

Et elles reprennent leurs conversations, parlant de tout et de rien. Cerridwen apprends ainsi que la petite sœur de son amie, Astoria, va rentrer en première année. Pendant un instant, elle envie Daphne d'en avoir une, avant de se dire qu'avec tous les soins qu'elle a demandé, enfant, mieux valait qu'elle soit fille unique.

Les heures s'écoulent rapidement. Une heure après le départ, la vendeuse de bonbons vient les voir, leur vendant un paquet de Crapauds à la menthe et d'Ailes de papillons sucrées. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, les deux amies restent seules. Mais vers le milieu du voyage, pendant que Daphne fait une sieste et que la jolie brune aux yeux de fantôme lit un des quelques livres que contient son sac de voyage, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, réveillant l'une en sursaut et faisant relever la tête de la seconde.

« Bonjour Draco, salue stoïquement Cerridwen, en voyant que les trouble-fêtes sont son cousin et ses gardes du corps.

-Tu étais où? , demande-t-il plutôt.

-Ici.

-Ça fait des heures que je t'attends!

-J'ignorais qu'on faisait le voyage ensembles, réplique-t-elle. Draco grogne, en réalisant la bêtise de sa pique. Pourquoi oublie-t-il à chaque fois que sa cousine a toujours le dernier mot? Depuis le temps, il devrait pourtant le savoir! Mais plutôt que d'avouer qu'il est dans le tort, le blond va s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tandis que Vincent et Gregory, après une seconde d'hésitation, vont prendre place sur le banc d'en face. Étant à l'étroite, Daphne se lève et va rejoindre sa meilleure amie et l'Héritier Malfoy.

-Devine qui on a croisé dans le train, lance-t-il soudainement en direction de Cerridwen.

-Des élèves, réponds celle-ci, sans lever cette fois les yeux de son livre.

-Potty, rectifie Draco. Et avec qui?

-Granger et Weasley.

-Pas tout à fait; un professeur!

-Il y a un professeur dans le train? , s'étonne Daphne, s'intéressant tout d'un coup au maigre monologue des cousins.

-C'est ce qu'a dit Potty, en tout cas, explique-t-il. Il dormait quand on est passé leur rendre une petite visite. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, par contre.

-C'est donc un nouveau, commente-t-elle.

-Espérons qu'il soit meilleur que les deux idiots précédents. », grommelle Draco. À cette remarque, tous, même Vincent et Gregory, approuvent de la tête. Les cours de Quirrell et de Lockhart ont plus souvent qu'à leur tour été des blagues, et ceux du romancier risquent même de passer à l'histoire. Car personne ne se fait de doute sur le poste que ce nouvel enseignant va occuper.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendant les freins du Hogwarts Express se faire entendre.

« Déjà? , marmonne Gregory.

-Il est bien trop tôt. », confirme le fils de Lucius, soudain blême. Il se relève, si vite que pendant une seconde, Cerridwen a l'impression qu'il va tomber. Il garde pourtant son équilibre et ouvre la porte, glissant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Tous restent silencieux; plus le train ralenti, plus le son de la pluie et du vent frappant l'antique locomotive à vapeur et ses wagons se fait fort.

Une secousse ébranle soudain tout le train, faisant cette fois tomber pour de bon le blond, qui retourne rapidement sur son siège. Des sons sourds provenant des autres compartiments indiquent que des bagages sont tombés. La malle de Daphne est l'un d'eux, de même que le panier d'osier d'Elwë, qui s'est caché sous les bancs, le corps raidi de peur. Les lampes s'éteignent alors brusquement, plongeant tout dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Cerridwen saisisse sa baguette. Ses muscles tendus tremblent, mais elle-même ignore si c'est de peur ou d'une quelconque autre émotion. Ses yeux pâles, qui dans la noirceur du compartiment semblent luire comme le brouillard selon les quatre Slytherins, sont fixement dirigés vers la porte. Sa concentration est telle qu'elle entend à peine Vincent faire remarquer que des gens semblent monter à bord du train.

Les minutes passent, longues et étirées comme des fils d'araignée. C'est alors que pour la troisième fois, la porte s'ouvre... mais pas sur un élève.

Sur un Dementor.

Il est identique à l'image que Severus lui a faite des gardiens d'Azkaban. Tellement fidèle à sa description, que pendant une fraction d'éternité, sa nièce pense qu'elle fait un affreux cauchemar. Mais, et ça elle le constate rapidement, tout est hélas bien réel; la haute silhouette cadavérique, enveloppée dans une cape noire et miteuse, dont le visage est caché par une cagoule... Des mains pareilles à celles des cadavres ayant séjourné dans l'eau - croûteuses, putréfiées, et grisâtres comme la mort - dépassant de l'immense cape...

La créature prend alors une longue inspiration, qui plonge les cinq sorciers dans un froid indescriptible. Les oreilles de Cerridwen se mettent alors à crépiter, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans l'eau la plus glaciale qui soit. Et alors que rien ne lui semble plus horrible que cette terrifiante sensation, elle l'entends.

C'est une voix indistincte, très floue. Elle hurle quelque chose, mais même sans les comprendre, Cerridwen sait ce qu'elle dit et à qui cette voix appartient. Elle tente de se boucher les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre son père et ses insultes, mais son corps est figé, paralysé. Un épais brouillard blanc commence à obscurcir sa vue, lorsque soudain, tout s'arrête, car aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé, le Dementor quitte le compartiment.

Pourtant, malgré son départ, la jeune sorcière est incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle fixe la porte encore ouverte, tremblante comme une feuille et le souffle court. Au même moment, les lumières se rallument, puis le train repart. Et c'est à ce moment que tous remarquent son état.

« Cerridwen? », s'inquiète Draco, en se penchant vers elle. Il voit sa pâleur excessive, ses tremblements violents, ses yeux dilatés par la peur, sa respiration haletante. Une horrible image lui vient alors à l'esprit; sa cousine, encore enfant, pleurant comme une hystérique parce qu'elle a eu peur.

Et comme à l'époque, il fait le premier geste que lui dicte son esprit; il l'a prend dans ses bras. Comme toujours, elle se crispe, tente de le repousser, mais il garde fermement ses bras autour d'elle. Elwë sort de sa cachette et, voyant le quasi-malaise de sa maîtresse, grimpe sur ses genoux et frotte sa tête contre elle, cherchant à la réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-À ton avis, crétin? , siffle Daphne, faisant sursauter Gregory. Elle est traumatisée par les Dementors!

-Greengrass, fouille ses poches, ordonne soudainement Draco. Elle se retourne, perplexe.

-Et pourquoi je ferais?

-Si son oncle est comme je crois qu'il est, réponds-t-il avec sécheresse, il lui a sans doute donné quelque chose pour contrer l'effet des Dementors, avant le départ.

-Du chocolat. », précise Vincent. Pendant une seconde, Daphne dévisage les deux Slytherins, mais elle finit par obéir; l'Héritier Crabbe est celui qui connaît le mieux les créatures magiques, et Draco a l'habitude de calmer sa cousine par procuration.

Avec nervosité, elle se met à fouiller les poches de sa meilleure amie, pour y trouver sa baguette et deux paquets de Chocogrenouilles, qu'elle passe au blond. Draco, qui a momentanément relâché la nièce de son parrain, en ouvre un et, après avoir attrapé la grenouille en cacao, la lui tends. Après l'avoir longuement observé, Cerridwen la prends et, toujours choquée de ce qu'elle a entendu, la croque lentement.

Une douce chaleur se répands aussitôt, réchauffant ses os glacés jusqu'à la moelle. Un frémissement la parcourt malgré elle.

« Ça va mieux? », la questionne Draco, en frottant son épaule. Elle se contente d'hocher la tête, encore incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Sans se gêner, il passe un bras autour des fines épaules de sa cousine, la serrant de nouveau contre lui. Cerridwen accepte de plein gré l'embrassade, elle qui en général ne les aime pas plus que ça.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre encore, la faisant cette fois sursauter. Immédiatement, elle se raccroche à Draco, qui fusille du regard le nouvel arrivant.

« Est-ce que ça va? , demande une voix rauque mais douce, qui surprend grandement la jeune sorcière. Curieuse, elle relève la tête, pour découvrir que le propriétaire de cette voix est un bel homme mince et d'environ la quarantaine, aux cheveux châtains déjà parsemés de gris. Son visage fatigué est couvert de lourdes cicatrices, et malgré ses vêtements usés et de mauvaise qualité, il est d'allure charmante.

-Ça allait mieux avant que vous n'entriez, réplique venimeusement l'Héritier Malfoy.

-Désolé, s'excuse l'homme, mais certains élèves ont mal réagis aux Dementors, alors je voulais...

-Elle a déjà pris du chocolat, coupe-t-il. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide.

-Oh... Je vois. Encore désolé du dérangement. »

Et il s'en va, prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte.

« Pour qui il se prend, ce minable? , siffle l'Attrapeur des Slytherins.

-N'est-ce pas lui, notre nouveau professeur? , s'étonne Daphne.

-J'ai du mal à croire que c'est lui qui va nous enseigner la DCFM, ajoute-t-il.

-Pourtant, il n'a rien dit sur le chocolat. », rappelle sa camarade, non sans sourire moqueur. À cette remarque, Draco se renfrogne, poussant même un grognement exaspéré. Sachant qu'il s'est fait couper l'herbe sous les pieds, il lâche Cerridwen et se met à bouder.

De son côté, la Slytherin ne bouge pas. Elle se contente de regarder la fenêtre, se remémorant les yeux tristes et d'un beau vert[1] presque brun de ce nouvel enseignant. Sur ses cuisses ronronne Elwë, qui a décidé d'y passer ses dernières minutes de liberté, avant d'être obligé d'entrer dans son panier.

 _Peut-être que l'année sera agréable, finalement..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comme l'année précédente, ce sont des thestrals qui tirent les diligences de Hogwarts. À la vue des squelettiques cheveux ailés, Cerridwen serre convulsivement sa cape, s'en drapant le plus étroitement possible. Rien qu'en les voyant, le souvenir de sa traumatisante rencontre avec le Dementor lui revient en mémoire.

Elle sent sur elle les regards de la Cour des Serpents, mais elle les ignore. Sa crise de peur lui a peut-être fait baisser sa garde, mais pas question d'être vu comme faible! À Slytherin, ce genre de frayeurs pourraient conduire à sa perte. Aussi monte-t-elle dans la diligence la tête haute, mais évitant tout de même de regarder les terrifiants équidés. Elle est rapidement rejointe par sa meilleure amie et Draco.

À peine sont-ils montés que la diligence se met en marche.

« Je ne vais jamais m'y habituer, commente Daphne, en regardant en direction du thestral, qui à ses yeu est vide.

-Moi non plus, chuchote Cerridwen, toujours drapée dans sa cape.

-J'y pense, fait soudain son cousin, vous savez ce que j'ai entendu, sur le quai? »

 _Draco la commère est de retour_ , pense avec dédain la brune, qui le questionne tout de même du regard.

« Potty s'est évanoui!

-Qui t'a dit ça? , s'étonne la Vert et Argent aux cheveux châtains.

-Longbottom. Enfin, disons qu'il l'a dit à quelqu'un et que je l'ai entendu. Apparemment, ce serait à cause des Dementors. [Le visage de Draco se renferme, à l'instant où il dit cette phrase] Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir provoqué une réaction pareille?

-Qui sait? », se contente de répondre Daphne, en haussant les épaules. Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. En apercevant, au loin, les hautes tours de Hogwarts, Cerridwen saisit le second paquet de Chocogrenouilles et dévore en deux-trois bouchés la friandise chocolatée, sachant par son oncle que l'entrée principale du domaine sera gardée par des Dementors.

Et comme de fait, deux des Non-êtres[2] gardent le magnifique portail en fer forgé du château. Ils se tiennent chacun à côté d'une colonne surmonté d'une statue de sanglier ailé. Malgré le chocolat, un froid malaisant envahie la jeune fille, qui respire avec profondeur et se cale dans son banc, légèrement frissonnante.

 _Comment vais-je pouvoir les supporter durant toute l'année?_ , songe-t-elle, tandis que leur diligence remonte l'allée principale. La question se pose, surtout qu'elle devra passer devant eux pour aller à Hogsmeade. Elle retient mal un soupir de désespoir; peut-être devra-t-elle y renoncer, cette année...

La diligence s'arrête brusquement. Surprise, Cerridwen met quelques secondes à remarquer qu'ils sont arrivés au château. Avec un faible soupir de soulagement, la nièce de Severus descend, suivi de Daphne et de Draco. Mais à peine ce dernier a-t-il descendu le marchepied en bois de la diligence que son attention est captée par une autre calèche, qui vient juste d'arriver.

En regardant dans la même direction, la sorcière aux cheveux noirs découvre qu'il s'agit de Granger, Weasley VIème du nom et Harry. Ce dernier a le teint un peu pâlot, et rien qu'à cette vue, elle réalise que son ami d'enfance n'a pas menti; il s'est réellement évanoui dans le train.

« Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter? , s'exclame brusquement le jeune Malfoy. C'est vrai ce que dit Longbottom? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui? »

En entendant la question, Cerridwen a envie de le frapper. N'importe qui connaissant intimement Draco entendrait parfaitement la curiosité dans sa voix. Mais aux oreilles des autres - et en particulier pour des Gryffindors amis du Survivant -, cela sonne plutôt que de la moquerie. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'entends le cadet Weasley, car il s'écrie, déjà furieux;

« Dégage, Malfoy!

-Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley? , continue-t-il, et là, son ton est clairement provocateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? , intervient alors la voix du nouveau professeur. Dans un même mouvement, les Troisièmes années se retournent, pour le voir descendre d'une autre diligence, tenant à la main une malle tout aussi usée que sa robe rapiécée de toutes parts. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Cerridwen replace une boucle de cheveux ébène derrière son oreille, ne sachant pas pourquoi celle-ci la dérange brusquement.

-Oh, rien, euh... professeur. », réponds l'Attrapeur blond, après avoir longuement observé les vêtements élimés, en le toisant avec arrogance. Il se tourne ensuite vers Vincent et Gregory, qui viennent de les rejoindre, peu intrigués par ce qui se passe -ils ont eux aussi l'habitude de voir Draco provoquer des conflits avec des Gryffindors. Puis, d'un geste de la tête, il ordonne à sa Cour de le suivre, ce qu'ils font avec plus ou moins de plaisir. Discrètement, Cerridwen salue Harry, qui le lui renvoie.

Mais à peine est-elle entrée dans l'immense hall d'entrée que la professeure McGonagall l'interpelle;

« Miss Snape! Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi cela, professeur? , s'étonne la Vert et Argent.

-Par mesure de sécurité, tous les élèves ayant mal supporté la... visite des Dementors, doivent y aller. C'est un examen de routine, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Comment le savez-vous? , demande-t-elle, médusée.

-Le professeur Lupin nous a informé par hibou spécial que parmi ces élèves, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pâles. Et vous êtes la seule qui correspondes à ce profil, miss Snape. Madame Pomfrey vous attends. Potter, Granger! , crie-t-elle soudainement, faisant se retourner les deux Lions en question. Je voudrais vous voir, tous les deux! »

Elle leur fit signe de les rejoindre, et après une certaine hésitation, les deux Gryffindors s'approchent, suivi comme toujours par leur lion de poche. Du coin de l'oeil, Cerridwen aperçoit son cousin, encadré naturellement par Vincent et Gregory, et accompagné de Daphne, Pansy et Blaise, ces deux derniers venant d'arriver.

« Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, rassure la professeure de Métamorphose, devant les mines anxieuses de ses élèves, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Miss Snape. », ajoute-t-elle, en la saluant rapidement, qui le lui renvoie. Tandis que la vieille sorcière, Harry et la Je-Sais-Tout montent dans son bureau, la jolie Serpent aux cheveux noirs se rend vers l'infirmerie.

Au bout d'un moment, se sentant suivi, Cerridwen se retourne, et aperçoit Gregory, à environ trois pieds[3] d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Goyle? , siffle-t-elle, ses yeux spectraux lançant des Avada Kedavra.

-Draco m'a dit de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. », réponds-t-il, de sa voix bourrue et rare. Elle roule des yeux et soupire avec irritation, mais ne dit rien. Elle reprend plutôt son chemin vers l'aile hospitalière du collège, suivi par Gregory qui n'essaye plus de se cacher pour la suivre.

À l'instant où elle met les pieds dans l'infirmerie, Pomfrey lui saute dessus.

« Vous aussi, miss Snape?

-Oui madame, approuve-t-elle calmement.

-Et vous, monsieur Goyle?

-Non madame, réfute Gregory.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors? , questionne la Médicomage, en posant une main sur le front de la brune, puis en lui prenant son pouls.

-Je l'accompagne. »

Si la réponse surprend l'infirmière, celle-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de déclarer qu'elle a un peu de fièvre, ce qui n'est pas apparement étonnant. Elle lui demande si elle a pris du chocolat, ce que Cerridwen confirme aussitôt, ayant hâte de quitter l'immense salle blanche sentant le désinfectant. Ravie de la réponse, Pomfrey sourit.

« Pas très étonnant de la part de votre oncle. Bon, vous pouvez y aller. »

Soulagée, elle la remercie et, en se retenant pour ne pas courir, quitte l'infirmerie, le costaud Slytherin toujours sur ses pas. Le plus rapidement possible, elle se rends à la Grande Salle, où par miracle la Répartition est toujours en cours. Discrètement, Cerridwen va rejoindre la Cour et Daphne, à leur table. Au passage, elle jette un regard vers son oncle, assis à sa place habituelle, au bout de la Grande Table. En la voyant, le Maître des Potions lui fait un petit signe de tête, et elle ne peut retenir un sourire.

En s'assoyant à côté de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci lui donne un faible coup de coude, avant de lui désigner une petite fille en bout de table, aux cheveux bruns très foncés et ressemblant à Daphne. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre qu'il s'agit d'Astoria, sa petite sœur. De nouveau, elle sourit, cette fois à son amie, lui confirmant qu'elle l'a vu. Puis, les deux écoutent la fin de la Répartition.

Tandis que le professeur Flitwick quitte la Grande Salle avec le Sorting Hat, McGonagall, Harry et Granger font le chemin inverse. L'Écossaise va prendre sa place à la table des enseignants, et les deux élèves celle des Gryffindors. À l'entrée de Harry, de nombreux murmures se font entendre; apparememnt, la nouvelle de son évanouissement s'est déjà répandue. Distraitement, Cerridwen remarque le grand sourire de Granger.

 _Qu'est-ce que ce castor a encore eu?_ , se demande-t-elle, lorsque le directeur se lève pour faire son message de début d'année;

« Bienvenue à vous tous, commence Dumbledore. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité... »

En temps normal, ce genre de phrase ferait rire les élèves. Pourtant, personne ne rit. Tout le monde n'ose pas le faire, car tous se doutent de la nouvelle qu'il va leur apprendre.

« Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Hogwarts Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Dementors d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie, ajoute le vieux sorcier, son visage habituellement souriant ne montrant plus qu'une grande irritation. Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera vigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Dementors ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité. »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?_ , soulève Cerridwen, en entendant la note amusée, dans les derniers mots du directeur.

« La nature des Dementors ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses et les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre tout nouvau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Dementors.

-Vous pariez combien que c'est la grande belette, le nouveau préfet-en-chef? , se moque Draco, chuchotant tout de même pour ne pas briser le silence lourd et grave régnant dans l'immense salle.

-Parier sur l'évidence ne sert à rien, réplique Cerridwen sur le même ton.

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprends Dumbledore après avoir dévisagé tous les élèves, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abords, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense conntre les forces du mal. »

Des applaudissements relativement polis se font entendre, dans la Grande Salle; les seuls qui y mettent un minimum de passion sont le groupe d'amis de Harry et celui-ci. Draco, lui, n'en prends même pas la peine. En tournant la tête pour regarder le nouveau professeur, Cerridwen aperçoit son oncle, et reste surprise de le voir presque dégoûté par la nomination. En fait, se rends-t-elle compte, il affiche la même expression que lorsqu'il dévisage Harry.

Qu'à donc fait Lupin pour être autant haï par le Maître des Potions?

« Quant à la seconde nomination, fait Dumbledore quand les applaudissements se taisent, je dois tout d'abords vous informer que le professeur Kettleburn, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse. »

Il y a d'abords un silence, puis des centaines de bruyantes ovations résonnent, faisant se crisper Cerridwen, qui s'en bouche les oreilles. Qu'on le veuille ou non, le gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Hogwarts est très apprécié. Celui-ci, le visage rouge, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire caché par sa barbe noire, paraît ému par les bravos.

« C'est pas vrai..., marmonne Draco, à son tour dégoûté. On va avoir ce gros crétin comme professeur?

-Tu as donc pris Soins aux créatures magiques? , s'étonne sa cousine. Un simple grognement lui confirme que c'est le cas.

-Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel, termine Dumbledore. Que le festin commence! »

Aussitôt, les plats d'or et les pichets vides se remplissent de mets et de boissons, sur lequel tous les élèves se précipitent, affamés par le voyage en train et l'attente, mais aussi épuisés par leur rencontre avec les Dementors.

Cerridwen s'empresse de se servir, et écoute d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive les plaintes de Draco à l'encontre des nouveaux professeurs, en particulier de Hagrid. Comme d'habitude, la jeune Snape ne prête pas de véritable attention aux dires de son cousin. Celui-ci, également habitué au manque de réaction de la jeune fille, ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Lorsque la totalité du banquet est avalée, le directeur annonce que le festin de la rentrée est terminé. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les élèves se lèvent et quittent la Grande Salle, toujours en bavardant et en riant. Les Slytherins n'échappent pas à la règle, bien qu'ils soient plus calmes que leurs Némésis en rouge et or.

Dès que la Cour des Serpents entre dans la salle commune, elle se sépare, les garçons et les filles allant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Complètement lessivée par sa journée mais surtout par l'incident avec le Dementor, Cerridwen s'empresse de libérer Elwë, toujours endormi dans son panier, de se changer et de se glisser dans les draps de son lit, ignorant le bavardage de ses camarades de dortoir.

Elle s'endort presque immédiatement, et si profondément qu'elle ne se réveille même pas lorsque Daphne vient déposer son rondouillard de familier près d'elle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Remus Lupin a en effet les yeux verts [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[2] Les Dementors sont classés dans la catégorie des Non-êtres, comme les esprits frappeurs [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Environ un mètre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'aimerais poser une petite question à mes lecteurs français -ou du moins, à ceux qui ont écoutés la VF de _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Est-ce que, dans votre version, les élèves de la chorale chantent en français ou en anglais? Parce que moi, quand je l'écoute (enfin, quand mes frères ne font pas de blagues dessus, même si le troisième film reste apparemment leur préféré), les paroles sont en anglais. Or, en allant chercher des informations sur _Double Trouble_ \- qui est une de mes chansons préférées -, j'ai découvert, outre le fait que c'est une chanson inspirée de la pièce écossaise (ayant fait du théâtre et étant Nord-américaine, je ne dirais pas le nom de cette pièce, car le dire porte malheur), que les Français ont fait doubler cette chanson.  
Plus je découvre des choses, plus je suis contente d'être Québécoise. C'est méchant, je sais et je me répète sans doute (et ça fait chauvin, maintenant que j'y penses), mais écoutez une fois la VQ et vous devriez comprendre. Enfin, si vous êtes ouvert d'esprit -mais apparemment, les Potterhead le sont, alors...  
Dans tous les cas, la troisième année commence, et avec mon Mumus adoré! Après Severus, Remus est mon personnage préféré. J'adore les loup-garous, et sa nature douce m'a plu sur-le-champ. D'ailleurs, vous savez que dans la série, la lycanthropie est une métaphore pour le VIH? Et que le père de Remus, Lyall, est le seul expert sur les Non-êtres? Pas étonnant qu'il ait commencé avec les boggarts, hein?  
Bref! J'espères que ce chapitre vous a malgré tout plu, commentez tous et à la prochaine!


	4. Attention, ça griffe!

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Draco Malfoy || Pansy Parkinson || Harry Potter || Rubeus Hagrid || Tracey Davies || Millicent Bulstrode || Blaise Zabini || Lavander Brown || Parvati Patil. Mention de Lucius Malfoy || Irma Pince || Hermione Granger || Ron Weasley || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Fred Weasley || George Weasley || Albus Dumbledore || Minerva McGonagall || Theodore Nott || Astoria Greengrass || Charity Burbage || Sybill Trelawney || Padma Patil.  
 **M/A :** Quatrième chapitre! Ça avance, ça avance! J'ai écrit le chapitre trois en deux ou trois jours, et j'espères pouvoir le finir dans le même temps. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, on a l'un des cours les plus importants de la série, soit celui des hippogriffes!  
Sinon, pour ce qui est de Draco, j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose. Comme vous avez pû le constater, à cause de sa relation avec Cerridwen, Draco n'osera jamais se moquer de Harry et de sa réaction aux Dementors -ça serait comme rire de sa cousine, et il est beaucoup trop attaché à elle pour faire ça, surtout dans une situation semblable. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va quand même tourmenter notre petit Lion aux yeux verts... mais il n'abordera jamais le sujet « Dementor ».  
Bref. Vous verrez en temps et lieu ce que moi et mon amie nous avons prévu pour vous. Je remercie également SaniaWive, Karozthor the Necromagus, Starky, noour et Zeugma412 pour avoir mis favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre.  
Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Ravenclaw = Serdaigle.**  
 **Grim = Sinistros.**  
 **Sybill Trelawney = Sibylle Trelawney.**  
 **Mudblood = Sang-de-bourbe.**  
 **Fang = Crockdur.**  
 **Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle.**  
 **Lavender Brown = Lavande Brown.**  
 **Buckbeak = Buck.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre quatre : Attention, ça griffe!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2 septembre 1993_

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, Cerridwen met un certain moment à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle est. Pendant quelques secondes, les baldaquins de soie verte, les dessus de lit brodés d'argent et les tapisseries médiévales lui sont inconnus; puis, elle reconnaît son dortoir. Soulagée de se savoir à Hogwarts, elle laisse tomber sa tête sur son moelleux oreiller, profitant un instant du doux clapotis de l'eau du Lac Noir contre la fenêtre.

Sentant le sommeil revenir, elle sort de sous les couvertures, réveillant au passage Elwë, qui comme à son habitude dort à côté d'elle. Lentement et encore un peu engourdie par Morphée, Cerridwen, après avoir vérifié l'heure sur la montre hors de prix de Pansy, profite de l'heure matinale pour prendre une longue douche chaude.

Elle enfile ensuite son uniforme, cette fois parfaitement réveillée, et coiffe rapidement ses longs cheveux noirs en son habituel et strict chignon. Pourtant, les pensées de la sorcière sont plutôt dirigées vers les immondes créatures aux portes du château. Ici, dans les profondeurs des cachots, Cerridwen sait parfaitement qu'elle ne risque rien. Mais dans les couloirs, le parc et à Hogsmeade?

 _Il existe sûrement un sort pour se protéger d'eux_ , se dit-elle, en fermant le loquet de son camée. _Ou une potion. Il doit en exister un! Hors de question que je me fasses dévorer par ces vipères!_

Car même si les Slytherins ont un certain respect pour Draco, compte tenu de sa richesse et puissance familiale ainsi que de la haute position de son père au Ministère, ainsi que de leur admiration pour son oncle, Cerridwen sait qu'elle n'est pas totalement à l'abri. Chez les élèves de Salazar, tout est un jeu de politique, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Elle n'a donc pas le choix; elle doit être capable de se défendre contre les Dementors. Et son meilleur allié, en ce moment, c'est l'antre de Irma « la Harpie » Pince : la bibliothèque.

Forte de sa décision, la Vert et Argent sourit, avant de saisir son sac de cours, magiquement allégé et agrandi grâce à un sortilège d'Extension, y fourre tous ses manuels, ses carnets de note, son encrier et ses plumes, et sort du dortoir, voulant faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant le petit-déjeuner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'a rien trouvé. En même temps, Cerridwen n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre bien loin; le temps de monter au rez-de-chaussée, les portes de la Grande Salle se sont ouvertes et les plus matinaux des élèves - surtout des Ravenclaws - s'installent à leur table. Préférant reporter sa quête à plus tard, la nièce du Maître des Potions va s'asseoir à la sienne, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se remplit. Une trentaine de minutes après son arrivée, Draco et le reste de sa Cour la rejoignent. Le blond discute un moment avec Blaise, et tente d'y introduire sa cousine, qui l'ignore complètement -comme d'habitude, en fait. Lorsqu'une grande partie des élèves sont présents, les professeurs distribuent les horaires de cours, ceux des absents étant pris par leurs amis.

« On est quel jour? , demande Daphne, en lisant le sien.

-Jeudi, réponds stoïquement son amie, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Son premier cours - Botanique avec les Ravenclaws - n'a lieu qu'après la première récréation. Apparement, les Fondateurs sont avec elle...

-Étude des Moldus à neuf heures! Génial!

-Tu as pris Étude des Moldus? , répète Draco, dégoûté.

-Oui, confirme simplement Daphne, en haussant négligement les épaules.

-Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ces misérables?

-Parce que je veux les comprendre avant de dire n'importe quoi. », explique dans un sourire l'aînée des soeurs Greengrass. Il y a un court silence, puis la Cour des Serpents éclate de rire. Tous se souviennent en effet de leur première année, où Draco racontait des histoires impossibles à croire sur des courses de balais auquel duquel il finissait par être poursuivi par des hélicoptères -alors que la seule description qu'il avait de ces appareils moldus est celle, assez grossière, que lui en a faite Cerridwen.

Tandis que le jeune Malfoy grogne de déplaisir face à l'anecdote qui ne lui fait pas du tout honneur, le Trio d'Or entre dans la Grande Salle. Il faut tout de fois un peu de temps aux Slytherins pour les remarquer. Et dès qu'elle les voit, Pansy s'écrie, de sa voix de pékinois;

« Hé, Potter! Potter! »

Harry se retourne, et rien qu'à voir son expression, Cerridwen devine qu'il se demande ce que Pansy lui veut.

« Les Dementors arrivent! Potter! Ooooooooh, mon dieu, je défaille! », parodie-t-elle, en mimant un évanouissement. Les camarades de dortoir de Cerridwen et Daphne, en plus de Blaise et de quelques Vert et Argent assis proches d'elle, se mettent de nouveau à rire, cette fois de façon presque hystérique. La Cour, elle, ne montre aucune émotion, mais quiconque les connaissant un minimum verraient que la blague les choque.

En effet, Draco respire avec trop de concentration pour que ce soit naturel. Vincent a les yeux grands ouverts, et son acolyte de toujours, Gregory, perds quelques couleurs. Cerridwen, elle, détourne le regard, et sa meilleure amie fixe avec beaucoup d'attention son assiette.

De son côté, Harry pâlit, puis se retourne avec violence et va rejoindre sa table, ses amis le suivant de près.

Lorsque le Lion brun est suffisament loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Draco se tourne vers sa plus grande fan, qui continue de rire comme une baleine. Ses yeux mercure sont froids et enragés -détail que la jeune Parkinson finit par remarquer.

« Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu ne ris pas, Draco? , s'étonne-t-elle.

-En quoi c'est drôle, Parkinson? , siffle-t-il, sa voix plus glacée que jamais elle ne l'a été auparavant. Aussitôt, les rires se bloquent.

-Par... kinson? , répète la jeune Héritière, perdue.

-Réponds. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Ben... C'est Potter.

-Et quel est le rapport?»

Pendant quelques secondes, Pansy tente de trouver une réponse un minimum logique, mais n'en trouvant pas, elle finit par baisser les yeux et retourner à son petit-déjeuner. Il dévisage ensuite chaque Troisième et Deuxième Année ayant rigolé de la comédie de la Serpent, qui par gêne font tout pour éviter les yeux couleur orage du jeune homme. Après ce maigre échange de regards, Draco retourne son attention vers sa cousine et commence une conversation à sens quasi-unique avec elle.

Soudain, le garde-chasse entre dans la Grande Salle. Ayant naturellement entendu (et de loin) son entrée, toute la Cour des Serpents a jeté un regard dans sa direction. C'est avec un certain plaisir que Cerridwen voit le visage fin et pâle du blond se tordre d'une grimace de dégoût en voyant le long manteau en taupe de l'immense sorcier... à moins que ce ne soit à cause du cadavre de putois qu'il tient à la main?

« Ça va? , l'entends-t-elle demander au Trio d'Or, assis près des jumeaux Weasley. Vous allez assister à mon premier cours! Tout de suite après déjeuner! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer... J'espère que ça se passera bien... Moi, professeur! Si j'avais pu me douter...

-C'est dégoûtant..., commente Draco, en fronçant le nez devant le spectacle de la mouffette morte se balançant sous chaque pas que fait le demi-géant, alors que celui-ci se rends à la table des enseignants.

-De qui parles-tu, exactement? , fait Daphne, qui a pris l'habitude de poser les questions auquel pense Cerridwen. Du putois ou de Hagrid?

-De ce balourd de Hagrid. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Dumbledore pour engager ce semblant de sorcier?

-Tu n'a qu'à aller le lui demander. », réponds Cerridwen, en montrant du menton le directeur, justement assis à la Grande Table, en train de discuter avec McGonagall. Il la fusille du regard, mais ne se lève pas pour aller poser sa question au vieux mage.

Lorsque les premiers élèves comment à quitter l'immense réfectoire, la Cour s'empresses de suivre le mouvement. Ils se séparent toutefois rapidement; Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Vincent et Gregory se dirigent vers la tour Nord pour leur premier cours de Divination, Daphne vers son cours d'Étude des Moldus, et Theodore et Draco en Arithmancie. Seuls restent Cerridwen et Blaise.

Sans dire le moindre mot au mulâtre Sang-pur, elle monte au quatrième étage, allant le plus rapidement possible vers la bibliothèque. Elle salue silencieusement madame Pince, qui la suit attentivement du regard, et se dirige vers la section des créatures magiques.

Après avoir déposé son sac sur une des tables adjacentes aux étagères remplies de livres, elle commence à chercher un bestiaire, décidée à en savoir plus sur ces créatures des ténèbres. Elle attrape le premier qui lui tombe sous la main, va s'asseoir à son bureau et se met à le feuilleter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen referme un énième bestiaire, puis se frotte les yeux, irrités à cause de ses efforts pour comprendre les lettres enjolivées à l'extrême et la poussière coincée à l'intérieur des pages. Voilà au moins une bonne heure qu'elle fouille les vieux manuscrits, à la recherche d'une description des Dementors.

Soit elle n'est tombé que sur des bestiaires moldus, soit ils n'ont été découverts qu'après le Moyen-Âge. Sans surprise, la seconde option lui paraît plus logique que la première.

Elle soupire, comprenant que sa recherche sera plus ardue que prévue. À l'instant où elle se lève pour remettre à sa place le livre parcheminé, la cloche annonçant la fin du premier cours du matin sonne, la faisant sursauter. Par chance, le grimoire ne lui a pas échappé des mains -elle n'a aucune envie d'affronter la Harpie.

Une fois le bestiaire à sa place sur l'étagère, Cerridwen reprends son sac et quitte la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers le Grand Hall, où elle et la Cour se sont donnés rendez-vous, pour se rendre ensuite aux serres, où se déroule les cours de Botanique. En arrivant au troisième étage, elle tombe sur Daphne mais aussi - à sa grande surprise - sur Granger. Celle-ci passe devant elle sans la remarquer, ce qui ne la dérange pas le moins du monde.

« Granger est dans ton cours? , lui demande-t-elle.

-J'ai été aussi surprise que toi, avoue Daphne. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle veut connaître le point de vue des sorciers sur les Moldus.

-Ils ont de drôles de gentes dames, ces Lions, ricane la brune, en fixant le dos de sa Némésis personnelle, qui descends à toute vitesse l'escalier. Comment était ton cours? , ajoute-t-elle, tandis que les deux amies se dirige à leur tour vers les marches en pierre.

-C'était très bien. », sourit la soeur d'Astoria, et elle se met à lui décrire la salle de classe - qui, selon Cerridwen, ressemble énormèment à celle des collèges moldus, pour ce qu'elle en sait -, le professeur Burbage, et le programme de l'année. L'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie amuse la jeune Snape, qui en l'écoutant parler se décide à lui offrir un livre purement moldu, pour son anniversaire.

Elles sont ensuite rejointes par Draco et Theo, dont les cours d'Arithmancie sont au deuxième, et finalement par les autres, au Grand Hall. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils se rendent vers les serres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Il se passe quelque chose, chez les Lions. »

Le commentaire de Draco, assis au centre de sa Cour, fait lever les yeux de tout son groupe vers lui. Cerridwen, intriguée, regarde en direction de la table des Chevaliers. En effet, Weasley sixième du nom s'égosille contre la Je-Sais-Tout, qui reste très calme. Harry, lui, tente d'ignorer la nouvelle dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ça doit être à cause du Grim, lance Pansy, en retournant à son ragoût.

-Du Grim? , répète le blond, perdu.

-Durant le cours de Divination, Trelawney a vu un Grim dans la tasse de thé de Potter, explique Tracey. Cerridwen fronce les sourcils.

-Granger était en cours de Divination?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu dois te tromper, Davies, interrompt Draco. Elle était en Arithmancie. La preuve, elle est en train de lire le manuel du cours.

-C'est toi qui te trompe, elle était en Étude des Moldus, rectifie Daphne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Mudblood foutrait en Étude des Moldus? , réplique l'Héritier Malfoy.

-Serais-tu en train de dire que je mens, Malfoy? , grince la brune.

-Fermez-là, ordonne Cerridwen. Sa voix glaciale et soyeuse fait taire immédiatement les Slytherins en dispute. Elle attends quelques secondes, le temps de les laisser se calmer, avant de dire;

-Si j'ai bien compris, Granger était à la fois en Divination, en Arithmancie et en Étude des Moldus? [Tracey, Draco et Daphne hochent la tête. Elle réfléchit un peu, assemblant ces informations] Je vous paries cinq gallions que Granger sera aussi en Étude des Runes et en Soins aux créatures magiques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis là, Snape? , renifle Millicent. Personne ne peut suivre cinq cours en même temps! Surtout quand ils ont lieu durant la même heure!

-Granger a trouvé le moyen pour réaliser l'impossible, avance simplement Cerridwen. Il y a un court silence, puis Blaise souffle;

-Il y a de la magie en dessous, ou je ne suis pas sorcier.

-Il y a toujours de la magie en dessous, Zabini. », philosophe la nièce du Maître des Potions, en souriant, faisant frissonner les Slytherins autour d'elle. Au même moment, Granger, visiblement exaspérée par sa dispute avec le cadet Weasley, ferme violemment son livre d'Arithmancie, attrape son sac et quitte à pas vifs la Grande Salle, qui n'a rien remarqué.

Cerridwen la regarde partir, ses yeux couleur spectre directement fixés sur le Cerveau du Trio d'Or.

 _Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, Granger_ , pense-t-elle, _mais je vais découvrir ton secret, que tu le veuilles ou non..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce serait mentir que de dire que Cerridwen n'a pas hâte au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. De l'extérieur, personne ne pourrait le voir, vu que son visage n'affiche aucune expression. Mais quiconque la connait le devinerait, vu l'imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres -mais aussi parce qu'elle est en tête du groupe, chose inhabituelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la cabane de Hagrid, dans le parc, celui-ci se trouve devant sa porte, son gros molosse, Fang, près de lui. Lui aussi semble surexcité à l'idée de présenter son premier cours.

« Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous! , s'écrie le nouveau professeur, en les encourageant à s'approcher. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise! Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi! Tout le monde est là? Très bien, suivez-moi! »

Il les conduit ensuite jusqu'à la frontière de la Forêt Interdite, dans un immense enclos vide.

« Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière! , leur ordonne le demi-géant, et tous - même Draco - obéit. Voilà, comme ça... Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres...

-Comment on fait? , interrompt Draco, en sortant son _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ , qu'il a entouré de cordes, de son sac. La question déstabilise Hagrid, qui lui demande de répéter -ce que le jeune homme fait presque avec plaisir. En regardant autour d'elle, Cerridwen s'aperçoit que tous les élèves ont coincés les mâchoires de leurs manuels soit avec des ceintures, soit d'énormes pinces ou du ruban à tuyau -certains allant même jusqu'à les enfermer dans des sacs. Elle pense au sien, tout à fait libre et dormant dans son sac.

 _Personne n'a trouvé le truc? Surprenant..._

« Personne n'a... n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre? , bafouille le garde-chasse, troublé au possible. Tout le monde secoue la tête ou marmonne des « non ». Cerridwen décide alors de lever la main, attirant l'attention de son cousin et de ceux autour d'elle.

-Si, moi, dit-elle, le plus fort qu'elle le peut. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'on se tourne vers elle. Le visage de Hagrid s'illumine alors d'un sourire.

-Vraiment? Et comment tu as fait? , lui demande-t-il.

-Vu qu'il a tenté de mordre mon oncle, quand celui-ci l'a pris, raconte-t-elle tranquillement en le sortant de son sac, l'anecdote faisant au passage rire les élèves imaginant la scène, je me suis dit qu'étant un livre sur les monstres, il faut l'apprivoiser comme si c'en était un. »

Elle le place de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir, puis passe doucement une main le long de sa couverture, comme si elle flattait son familier. Le manuel est pris d'un frisson et s'ouvre docilement, stupéfiant les élèves, qui s'empresses de la copier.

« Bien! , sourit Hagrid, lorsqu'ils ont tous leur grimoire ouvert. Vous avez vos livres, il ne me manque plus que des créatures magiques. Je vais aller vous en chercher. Attendez-moi... »

Il s'enfonce dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les jeunes sorciers se mettent à débattre sur les animaux que leur professeur à prévu de leur présenter. Certaines hypothèses révulsent Cerridwen, notamment celle du Hufflepuff à côté d'elle, qui suppose qu'il s'agit de loup-garous[1].

« Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas..., fait Draco, de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entendes. Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça...

-Silence, Malfoy. », lui ordonne Harry. Avec un certain plaisir, Cerridwen voit son cousin pincer les lèvres, retenant difficilement une pique. Chose qui semble étonner le Trio d'Or, mais qui l'oublie facilement lorsque Brown pousse une stridente exclamation de surprise. La Vert et Argent se tourne vers la direction que pointe la Lionne... et retient à son tour un cri d'ébahissement.

Des hippogriffes.

Douze magnifiques hippogriffes, au cou bardé d'un collier épais de cuir relié à de longues chaînes tenues par Hagrid. Leurs plumages et leurs fourrures vont du gris-bleu au noir d'encre, en passant par le vert de bronze et le blanc rosé. Leurs longs becs sont d'un gris métallique, et leurs serres font presque six pouces[2] de long. Leurs gros yeux oranges dévisagent chaque élève, tandis qu'ils suivent avec plus ou moins de docilité le professeur, qui attache leurs chaînes sur la barrière en face d'eux -à la grande horreur de plusieurs élèves, qui reculèrent d'un pas.

« Ce sont des hippogriffes! , présente Hagrid, apparement très fier de lui. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas? »

 _Tout à fait_ , confirme Cerridwen, complètement émerveillée.

« Bien, fait l'immense professeur, en frappant dans ses mains et toujours en rayonnant de joie, si vous voulez bien vous approcher... »

Elle s'avance de quelques pas, bien trop éblouie par les hippogriffes pour remarquer la surprise sur les visages de ses camarades de classe. Se joignes à elle Harry, la Je-Sais-Tout et Weasley, avec beaucoup plus de prudence.

« La première chose qu'il faut savoir, fait Hagrid, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie. »

La nièce du Maître des Potions entends alors son cousin chuchoter quelque chose à Vincent et Gregory, mais étant trop loin, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Ce qu'elle sait, en revanche, c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. _Encore_ , soupire-t-elle en pensée.

« On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors? Qui veut essayer le premier? », propose soudain le géant.

Aussitôt, les élèves reculent -sauf ceux près de la barrière. Cerridwen hésite. Elle a envie de s'en approcher d'avantage, mais comme les a averti leur professeur, les hippogriffes sont aussi dangereux que magnifiques. Elle les regarde trépigner sur place, n'aimant visiblement pas être attachés à la barrière.

« Vraiment personne? », encourage le garde-chasse.

 _Rah, et puis tant pis! Je serais une Gryffindor, pour une fois._

Le coeur battant à toute chamade, elle s'approche encore plus de la barrière et passe par-dessus, provoquant des cris étouffés, pour atterrir dans l'enclos. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Cerridwen entends Brown et la Patil de Gryffindor couiner;

« Non, Harry, souviens-toi des feuilles de thé! »

La seconde d'après, le Lion à la crinière de jais est à côté d'elle. Ils s'échangent un regard, et Cerridwen hoche légèrement la tête.

« Bravo, Harry, félicite Hagrid. Bravo miss Snape. Bon, alors, voyons... [Il se tourne vers les hippogriffes] Vous n'avez qu'à essayer avec Buckbeak et Stormswift. »

Il détache deux des chaînes, puis emmène les hippogriffes gris clair et blanc-rosé à l'écart du troupeau et leur retire leurs colliers. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les yeux d'aveugle de Cerridwen se crochètent à ceux beaucoup plus colorés du second hippogriffe.

« Attention, maintenant, les avertit Hagrid à voix basse. Vous avez croisé leur regard, donc essayez de ne pas ciller... Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent... »

 _Facile à dire_ , raille-t-elle, alors que la nervosité rends le picotement dans ses yeux plus intense.

« C'est ça, très bien... Maintenant, inclinez-vous... »

Malgré la peur, Cerridwen s'exécute. Elle s'incline, mais se redresse le plus rapidement qu'elle ose le faire. L'hippogriffe blanc-rose la dévisage un long moment, lorsque soudain, alors que Hagrid leur conseille de reculer, il lui renvoie son salut. Un regard vers Hary et son hippogriffe font réaliser à la jeune sorcière que c'est également son cas.

« Bravo, Harry! Bravo, miss Snape! , les applaudit le demi-géant, heureux que ses élèves aient réussis. Allez-y, vous pouvez les toucher, maintenant! Caressez-leur le bec! »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'elle s'en approche et lui caresse le bec. L'hippogriffe - Stormswift, suppose la Slytherin - ferme les yeux, apparemment ravi de la papouille. Les élèves, toujours derrière eux, applaudissent avec force, sans doute impressionnés par le courage de leurs camarades.

« Parfait, je crois qu'ils vont vous laissez monter sur leurs dos, maintenant! »

 _Hein?_

Elle doit avoir mal entendu. Monter sur un hippogriffe? En regardant vers Harry, Cerridwen s'aperçoit que l'idée ne lui fait pas plus plaisir. En même temps, un balai, c'est très différent d'un hippogriffe...

« Grimpez sur leurs dos, juste derrière les ailes, leur indique le professeur, et faites bien attention de ne pas leur arracher de plume, ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout... »

La jeune fille déglutit, se sentant de moins en moins Gryffindor, mais de nouveau, elle obéit. Malgré tout hésitante, elle monte sur Stormswift, et à peine est-elle assise que la créature se relève, la faisant basculer vers l'avant. Par réflexe, elle saisit le cou de l'hippogriffe, qui pousse un cri aigu d'avantage surpris que irrité. Un bref coup d'oeil vers le Rouge et Or lui apprends que celui-ci n'est pas tombé, mais qu'il cherche encore une prise.

« Allez, allez-y! »

Et comme si Buckbeak et Stormswift étaient des chevaux moldus, Hagrid leur tape l'arrière-train. Aussitôt, d'immenses ailes se déployent autour des deux élèves et se mettent à battre; en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », les montures chimères et leurs cavaliers imprévus s'envolent.

Jamais Cerridwen n'a ressenti quelque chose comme ça, avant. Ce n'est pas comme voler sur un balai; c'est totalement différent, en fait. Les ailes de l'hippogriffe fouettent ses jambes sans que ça soit particulièrement douloureux, et le vent gifle avec autant de force son visage. L'unique comparaison qu'elle peut faire, c'est celle de l'équitation -même si elle n'en n'a jamais fait.

Après avoir fait quelques cercles dans les airs, Stormswift pique du nez, provoquant un couinement effrayé à sa cavalière, qui s'accroche d'avantage à son cou, ayant peur de tomber. Lorsqu'un choc sous elle la fait sursauter, elle redresse la tête, constatant qu'ils ont atterris sans la moindre blessure. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe, tandis qu'encore une fois, Hagrid les félicite et que leurs camarades applaudissent très bruyamment.

Mis en confiance par Cerridwen et Harry, ces derniers s'approchent à leur tour et saluent les hippogriffes, auquel Hagrid retirent l'un après l'autre les colliers, puis viennent caresser leurs plumes. Brown, les soeurs Patil et Susan Bones choisissent Stormswift.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle..., commente Brown, en passant une main sur le bec acier de l'hippogriffe.

-Qui te dit que c'est une femelle? , fait Cerridwen. La Gryffindor rougit, et bafouille, intimidée;

-Euh, eh bien... elle n'a pas vraiment la couleur d'un mâle...

-Les oiseaux mâles ont toujours un plumage très coloré. »

La sotte ouvre la bouche, mais avant que Cerridwen puisse savoir si elle s'apprête à répondre une idiotie ou qu'elle est simplement stupéfaite par sa réponse, un hurlement strident la fait violemment sursauter. Des cris de panique suivent rapidement, et en se retournant, la Slytherin aperçoit Draco, couché à terre et tenant son bras ensanglanté, pendant que le professeur tente de remettre son collier à Buckbeak, qui semble vouloir sauter sur son cousin.

« Je meurs! Regardez, je meurs! Cette bestiole m'a tué! »

 _Pour un mort, tu parles beaucoup_ , siffle la brune, en se précipitant vers lui, quand même inquiète.

« Tu ne meurs pas du tout! , s'écrie Hagrid, plus livide que jamais. Aidez-moi, il faut le sortir d'ici! »

Granger court ouvrir la barrière, pendant que le garde-chasse hisse, sans le moindre effort, Draco sur son épaule. Cerridwen a le temps de voir la grosse entaille sanglante sur le bras de son cousin, avant que Hagrid ne se mettes à courir en direction du château. Elle se tourne vers Vincent et Gregory, qui se sont approchés d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? , leur demande-t-elle.

-Il lui a sauté dessus, réponds Vincent. Elle plisse les yeux.

-Tu mens. [Elle regarde Harry, un peu plus à l'écart] Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? , répète-t-elle.

-Malfoy l'a insulté, résume simplement le Gryffindor. Cerridwen soupire, en entendant ça : elle aurait dû s'en douter. Draco est incapable d'écouter une consigne simple, elle le sait bien, depuis le temps. La Cour des Serpents vient rapidement la rejoindre, mais Pansy ne décolore pas, criant à qui veut l'entendre, tandis que toute la classe retourne également au château, que c'est la faute de Hagrid et qu'on devrait le renvoyer.

Après quelques instants de cette torture, Cerridwen se tourne vers la Slytherin au visage ingrat et lui enfonce sa baguette dans la gorge, coupant aussitôt ses cris.

« Tu va te la fermer ou il faut que je t'aides? », menace-t-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée par la différence de taille très notable entre elle et Pansy. Celle-ci déglutit, effrayée autant par la baguette que par les yeux bleu fantôme de la jeune Snape, puis hoche la tête. Satisfaite, Cerridwen retire sa baguette, puis reprends son chemin, ignorant froidement les regards terrifiés de ses camarades.

En arrivant dans le Grand Hall, par ailleurs vide de vie, Pansy annonce d'une petite voix qu'elle va rejoindre Draco à l'infirmerie, et part en courant, voulant s'éloigner de cette folle de Snape. Qu'est-ce que Draco peut lui trouver, ça, elle l'ignore, mais jamais elle ne posera la question, de peur que la nièce de son directeur de Maison ne se venge sur elle.

Les élèves se séparent, chaque groupe retournant à leur salle commune. Dans la Cour des Serpents, personne ne parle. Cerridwen, le pas raide de colère, donne avec sècheresse le mot de passe - « Nâga » - lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau du mur cachant le nid des Slytherins. À peine s'écarte-t-il qu'elle entre, se fichant complètement de ses camarades.

Daphne, assise sur l'un des canapés, relève la tête en voyant sa meilleure amie se laisser presque tomber dans le fauteuil près d'elle. Le beau visage de la « princesse de Slytherin » est crispé, tant elle est énervée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? , demande-t-elle, étonnée de voir une émotion chez celle qui en affiche d'habitude à peine. Cerridwen la dévisage, avant de répondre, d'une voix plus froide que la glace;

-Draco a insulté un hippogriffe.

-Un hippo... Quoi? Vous avez vu des hippogriffes? , s'étrangle Daphne.

-Oh que oui, confirme Blaise, l'air tout aussi sombre.

-Rien que pour ça, je regrettes de ne pas avoir pris ce cours! , se plaint-elle.

-Tu ne manqueras rien, crois-moi, commente Cerridwen, venimeuse à souhait. Vous pouvez être certain qu'à partir de maintenant, on n'aura plus de cours aussi passionnants. Et ce grâce à qui? À Draco Lucius Malfoy, le roi des imbéciles! »

La longue tirade étonne tous les Slytherins présents. À cet instant précis, la ressemblance entre elle et son terrifiant oncle est plus que frappante. Et cet air de famille, en plus du talent de la jeune fille en ce qui à trait aux sortilèges, pousse les Vert et Argent à ne pas poser d'avantage de question, de peur de recevoir un sort.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la cloche sonne, annonçant la fin du premier cours de l'après-midi. Comprenant qu'il s'agit du signal, les Troisième Année se lèvent, quittent la salle commune et se dirigent vers la classe de Métamorphose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Il faut qu'on aide Draco. »

Cerridwen tourne les yeux vers Pansy, assise non loin d'elle, à leur table de la Grande Salle. Comme tous les élèves et les professeurs, les Slytherins assistent au dîner. Les plus jeunes et les plus âgés ne prêtent aucune attention à la Cour des Serpents, les premiers racontant aux seconds leur première journée de classe.

« Aider pour quoi? , demande-t-elle, bien que sachant la réponse. Et sachant même quoi lui répondre.

-À faire renvoyer ce bon à rien de Hagrid! , explose Pansy.

-Et pourquoi nous ferions ça?

-C'est de sa faute si Draco est à l'infirmerie!

-Et comment?

-Il ne nous a pas dit que les hippogriffes pouvaient nous attaquer s'ils étaient insultés! C'est de la négligence!

-À moins d'être sourd, tout le monde a entendu le professeur Hagrid nous le dire, rétorque sans malice et avec sérieux Cerridwen. N'est-ce pas? , ajoute-t-elle, en direction de Vincent et Gregory. Ceux-ci, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en l'absence de Draco, décident d'un commun et silencieux accord d'obéir à la brune. Aussi hochent-ils positivement la tête. _Bons garçons_ , se moque-t-elle en pensée, avant de retourner son attention à l'Héritière Parkinson, qui tremble de rage.

-Et vous? , crache celle-ci, se cherchant des alliés.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Pansy, commence en douceur Millicent, Snape a raison. On a tous entendu Hagrid nous le dire. »

Un petit silence s'installe autour d'eux, puis brusquement, Pansy se lève, claquant même ses mains contre la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Lâches! Traitres à votre sang! , siffle-t-elle.

-Ne pas aider un gosse incapable d'écouter de simples consignes de sécurité ne fait pas de nous des Traitres à notre sang. », réplique aussitôt Cerridwen, gardant pour elle sa montée de colère, contrairement à ses camarades qui réagissent tous à l'insulte -pas de façon gryffindoresque, bien sûr. Ils se contentent plutôt de serrer les dents et de respirer bruyamment. Les gardes du corps de Draco, eux, serrent les poings. Même des crétins comme eux comprennent la grossiéreté prononcée par Pansy.

Celle-ci les dévisage tous une micro-seconde, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, qui pour la plupart n'ont rien vu. Sauf un groupe de trois irréductibles Lions...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Professeur Snape, puis-je vous parler en privé un moment? »

Severus se retourne de moitié, observant attentivement sa nièce, qui se tient tout juste derrière lui, encadrée sans surprise par Crabbe et Goyle, qui en l'absence de Draco retournent leur attention vers l'ombre de ce dernier. L'image est en soi presque amusante, Cerridwen étant bien plus petite que son blond cousin.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Maître des Potions se trouve dans la salle commune de sa Maison. Il lui arrive de temps à autre d'y aller, montrant à ses élèves - et en particulier les plus jeunes, toujours impressionnables à souhait - qu'il est là pour eux. Qu'on ne s'étonne donc plus que les Serpents soient aussi fiers de leur directeur de Maison.

« Bien sûr, accepte-t-il, ayant déjà une idée du sujet dont sa nièce veut lui parler. Le fait qu'elle l'ai appelé « professeur Snape » en est un très bon indice. Ils s'écartent, pour se rendre vers une alcôve d'habitude utilisé par les rares couples de Serpents pour se bécoter mais qui, par chance, est vide.

-Est-ce que le Conseil d'Administration a déjà pris sa décision, au sujet du professeur Hagrid? , demande-t-elle aussitôt.

-Oui, confirme-t-il. Elle plisse les yeux, incrédule.

-Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas interrogé, pour connaître notre version des faits?

-Ils ne se sont fier qu'à celle de monsieur Malfoy. »

Elle renifle, agacée. Il doit avouer que même lui, ça l'irrite profondément. Même en étant absent, Lucius a encore beaucoup de contrôle sur le Conseil d'Administration. Il ne faut pas être Merlin pour comprendre qu'aux yeux des administrateurs, si le fils Malfoy dit que c'est vrai, alors ça l'est.

« Qu'ont-ils donc décidé, pour le professeur Hagrid? , demande-t-elle ensuite. Severus sourit;

-Une simple tape sur les doigts. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que le père de monsieur Malfoy portera l'affaire devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses.

-... Merci, professeur Snape.

-Pas de quoi, miss Snape. »

Mais tandis que Cerridwen s'éloigne, Severus se fait du souci pour son filleul. Car dès que ce dernier va cesser sa comédie et sortira de l'infirmerie, il va devoir faire face à une créature beaucoup plus vicieuse qu'un hippogriffe insulté; sa cousine en colère.

 _Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place en ce moment..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Les loup-garous n'ont pas de statut déterminé; ils sont ballottés entre celui d'Animal et celui d'Être [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[2] Presque quinze centimètres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Au départ, ce chapitre comprenait quatre jours; le 2 septembre, le 9 septembre (le cours de Lupin), le 7 octobre et le 15 octobre. Mais comme la première journée de cours a été plus longue que prévue, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix de couper... Ça m'énerve comme vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer!  
J'avoue que pour la scène avec les hippogriffes, je me suis laissée emporter. Mais j'ai été complètement charmée par Buck, quand je l'ai vu dans le film. Comment rester de glace face à de si belles créatures, hum? Je vous le demande! Quant au nom de Stormswift, je ne l'ai pas inventé; je suis allé sur la page anglaise des hippogriffes, sur Wiki Harry Potter, et je suis tombé sur une liste de noms appartenant à des hippogriffes du troupeau d'Hagrid. J'ai pris celui que j'aimais le plus.  
Bon! Après ce long chapitre et ce message un peu bizarre, je vous laisse! J'espères que vous avz aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, et que je vous verrais la semaine prochaine, le même jour à la même heure! À la prochaine, tout l'monde!


	5. La glace est toujours fragile

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Pansy Parkinson || Draco Malfoy || Ron Weasley || Harry Potter || Hermione Granger || Seamus Finnigan || Remus Lupin || Peeves || Dean Thomas || Neville Longbottom || Poppy Pomfrey. Mention de Rubeus Hagrid || Lucius Malfoy || Sirius Black || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort || Gilderoy Lockhart || Argus Filch || Augusta Longbottom || Daphne Greengrass || Parvati Patil || Oliver Snape.  
 **M/A :** Alooooha! Cinquième chapitre, _everybody_! Aujourd'hui, nous avons un autre cours épique et célèbre dans le monde de notre sorcier à lunettes : celui du boggart! Ah, le boggart! Je dédie notamment ce chapitre à mon père, pour la très simple et bonne raison que... c'est sa scène préférée. Enfin, j'crois, vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passe, il se met à gueuler _Riddikulus_ à tout et à rien... surtout à mon plus vieux-petit frère. Donc, je lui dédie ce chapitre. Même si je sais qu'il ne le lira pas. D'toute façon, il lit jamais rien...  
Du côté actualité... au moment où j'écris cette note, nous sommes le 30 septembre 2016, et j'ai fait la découverte du siècle! J'ai ENFIN trouvé un exemplaire de « Les Animaux Fantastiques » en FRANÇAIS! Putain, si vous savez le mal que j'ai eu à le trouver! Ils sont plus publiés en Amérique du Nord, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi! Mais bon, là, je l'ai et j'en profite au maximum! Les notes de Harry et de Ron sont vraiment crampantes, je me marre comme jamais! Ça m'a même donné une idée, et ma partenaire est d'accord avec moi!  
D'ailleurs... petite question, comme ça, pour mes amis les Français : c'est quoi, un numéro vert? Parce qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, je suis tombé sur cette expression, et j'avoue ne pas vraiment la comprendre. Si tu vois un type dangereux comme Black, t'appelles la police, non?  
Bref! Sur ce, je remercie SaniaWive, noour, Nahys, Jack Sherlock Black-Londubat, PrekDeva, Zeugma412, victoria leanansidhe et Gryffondor d'avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je vous recommande de penser à quelque chose d'amusant, parce que croyez-moi, vous en aurez de besoin...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **St Mungo = St Mangouste.**  
 **Death Eater = Mangemort.**  
 **Argus Filch = Argus Rusard.**  
 **Cokeworth = Carbone-les-Mines.**  
 **Boggart = Épouvantard.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à victoria leanansidhe :** Cerridwen va se mêler tranquillement et sûrement aux aventures de notre binoclard adoré. Ça commence doucement dans ce tome, ça se remarque dans le prochain et elle participe pleinement autour du cinquième et sixième tome. J'espères que cette suite te plaira!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre cinq : La glace est toujours fragile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 septembre 1993_

Pendant toute la semaine qui suit ce désastreux cours de Soins, Cerridwen ne va pas voir Draco à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi le ferait-elle, de toute facon? Voir quelqu'un faire semblant d'être sur son lit de mort ne l'intéresse pas, à moins que ce soit dans une pièce de théâtre. Et elle s'avoue que ne pas entendre de jérémiade, de plainte ou de commentaire désobligeant sur tout et sur rien est très reposant.

Et c'est pourquoi qu'en le voyant entrer dans le cours de Potions avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, en marchant comme si le sol tremble sous ses pieds, que la Slytherin lève les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspérée. Il faudrait vraiment être crédule pour le croire encore souffrant.

« Comment ça va, Draco? Ça te fait très mal? »

 _J'avais oublié Parkinson._

« Oui, réponds Draco, en grimaçant comme si sa blessure le fait encore souffrir -alors que tout le monde sait très bien que madame Pomfrey est aussi sinon plus compétente que les guérisseurs et les Médicomages de St Mungo. Désintéressé par la scène, Severus lui ordonne distraitement de s'asseoir -ce que son filleul fait, en prenant la place libre à côté de Cerridwen, qui ne le regarde même pas, concentrée à hacher ses racines de marguerite.

-Tu m'aide à couper mes racines? », lui demande-t-il, la voix à la fois amusée et détachée. La jeune sorcière relève la tête, ses yeux spectaux lui lançant son regard le plus sombre. La prends-t-il pour son elfe de maison ou quoi?

Pendant un instant, elle songe à lui répliquer quelque chose de bien sec -surtout en rapport avec la saison de Quidditch, qui doit commencer dans un mois ou presque. Mais plutôt que de le faire, elle prends les pieds végétaux et, le plus rapidement mais soigneusement possible, les hache et les redépose sur sa paillase, sans le regarder, cette fois.

« Et peler ma figue sèche? , ajoute-t-il, sur le même ton enfantin. Nouveau regard noir, mais elle le fait, toujours hâtivement mais proprement. Cerridwen a depuis longtemps l'habitude de ces petits gestes délicats; depuis qu'elle est petite, elle aide son oncle à préparer ses ingrédients, avec plus ou moins de réussite selon la difficulté de la coupe. Sauf qu'au moment où elle finit de retirer la peau, elle l'entends demander à Harry et Weasley, assis à côté d'eux;

-Vous avez vu votre copain Hagrid, ces temps-ci?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, réplique sèchement Weasley.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur, continue Draco, pas le moins du monde désolé par ses propos. Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé... »

 _Il n'est jamais content de ce que tu fais_ , commente en pensée Cerridwen, en retournant à ses chenilles mortes.

« Continue comme ça, Malfoy, et il va vraiment t'arriver quelque chose, menace le rouquin.

-Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du ministère de la Magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais. Et avec la blessure que j'ai reçue... [Il pousse un long soupir parfaitement faux] qui sait si je retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras?

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu fais toute cette comédie, comprends Harry, si énervé qu'il décapite sans le remarquer une de ses chenilles. Pour essayer de faire renvoyer Hagrid?

-En partie, Potter, avoue dans un murmure Draco, qui concentré sur sa discussion avec les Gryffindors n'aperçoit pas les mains tremblantes de colère de sa cousine. Mais il y a aussi d'autres avantages. Dis, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Cerridwen, qui ne le regarde toujours pas, tu peux couper ma chenille?

-Orange, Longbottom, s'exclame brusquement le Maître des Potions. Les élèves tournent la tête en sa direction, pour le découvrir à côté de Longbottom. Il tient à la main une louche remplie d'un épais liquide navel qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui est arrivé; il a encore raté sa potion.

-Orange! , répète le directeur des Vert et Argent. Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Longbottom? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Longbottom? »

Celui-ci, bien évidemment, ne réponds. Les réprimandes basses de son professeur le font presque pleurer. Et comme pour les cours précédents, Granger vient à sa rescousse;

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville?

-Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante, réplique Severus, faisant sans le savoir sourire sa nièce. Voir la Lionne se fait rabrouer par ses professeurs est toujours un spectacle délicieux, pour elle.

-Longbottom, reprends-t-il, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut-être vous encourager à la préparer convenablement? »

En entendant son projet, Cerridwen a le souffle coupé. Faire boire à un animal une potion de Ratatinage mal préparée? Il n'a quand même pas oublié que ratée, cette potion devient un poison mortel?

 _C'est de la cruauté pure et simple_ , pense-t-elle, en observant Longbottom demander à sa partenaire - Granger - de l'aider.

« Hey, Harry, chuchote soudain Finnigan, assis juste derrière Harry et son meilleur ami, tu as entendu? Dans le _Daily Prophet_ de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.

-Où ça? , questionnent aussitôt les deux Lions. Cerridwen et Draco ne pipent pas un mot, écoutant avec plus ou moins d'attention les garçons aux armes rouge et or. Contrairement à ces derniers, ils ont lu le journal.

-Pas très loin d'ici, s'excite l'Irlandais. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti.

-Pas très loin d'ici..., répète le cadet Weasley, en jetant un regard entendu avec Harry, avant de remarquer les deux cousins, qui continuent de les observer avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter? , demande avec malice Draco, après s'être penché vers le Survivant. La question étonne Cerridwen, qui pourtant ne dit rien, se contentant comme à l'habitude d'écouter tout en s'occupant les mains -cette fois en poursuivant la préparation de sa potion.

-Exactement. »

 _Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi?_

« Si j'étais à ta place, sourit le Serpent aux cheveux blonds, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher. »

 _De quoi il parle, encore?_ , se demande Cerridwen, de plus en plus perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy? , fait en écho Weasley.

-Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter? , ricane le fils de Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas quoi?

-Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les Dementors faire le travail? Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients, maintenant, les interrompts Severus, au grand soulagement de sa nièce. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Longbottom... »

En guise de réponse, le ricanement idiot de Vincent et Gregory, qui regardent le Gryffindor au visage lunaire s'activer autour de son chaudron, écoutant avec nervosité les conseils chuchotés par la Je-Sais-Tout. Lorsque Harry et Weasley vont nettoyer leurs ustensiles sales dans les éviers au fond de la classe, Cerridwen lui demande;

« De quoi tu parlais, avec Potter?

-Toi non plus, tu ne le sais pas? , s'étonne le blond.

-Je ne te poserais pas la question si je le savais. Donc?

-Au déjeuner. », réponds Draco. Elle plisse les yeux, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller à son tour laver ses propres outils de travail. Tandis qu'elle les nettoie méticuleusement, la jeune sorcière réfléchit. Quel est le lien entre Harry et ce dérangé de Black? Et cette histoire de vengeance? Elle se souvient alors que Black était - ou est? - un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être est-ce ça le rapport. Mais il lui semble que ce n'est pas assez, qu'il lui manque une information.

 _Une chance que Draco a une grande gueule_ , songe-t-elle, en retournant à sa table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son oncle s'avance vers Longbottom, qui tremble de plus en plus à mesure que la terrifiante Chauve-souris des Cachots va vers lui.

« Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver au crapaud de Longbottom, les interpelle-t-il, le visage quasiment tordu d'une joie des plus mauvaises. Toute la classe le regarde. Cerridwen, elle, ose à peine respirer, tant ce geste gratuit la dégoûte.

-S'il a réussi à fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage, leur explique-t-il, le crapaud va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Mais si, comme je m'y attends, il a commis une erreur, l'animal sera empoissonné. »

 _Merlin, je vous en pris, faites que Longbottom ait réussi sa potion_ , prie silencieusement Cerridwen. Le maître potionniste prend alors le gros crapaud du Gryffindor, qui jusqu'ici l'avait gardé dans sa poche, puis remplit une petite louche dans le chaudron rempli d'une potion vert marécage et en donne quelques gouttes au batracien...

... qui, dans un bruit sec, se transforme en têtard frétillant. _Merci Merlin_ , souffle-t-elle, en recommençant à respirer, alors qu'autour d'elle, tous les Rouge et Or applaudissent.

« J'enlève cinq points à Gryffindor, casse pourtant le professeur, après avoir redonné sa forme adulte au crapaud. Je vous avais interdit de l'aider, Miss Granger. Le cours est terminé.

-Partez sans moi, fait Cerridwen, tandis que tout le monde s'empresses de quitter la classe. Je vous rejoindrais à la Grande Salle. »

Surpris, Draco la dévisage, avant d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre ses gardes du corps et Pansy. Patiente, elle attends que les élèves soient partis, ce qui ne prends que quelques secondes, et que son oncle ait fini de ranger quelques parchemins, avant de lui demander;

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-Je te demande pardon? , s'étonne Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça à Longbottom? , répète-t-elle. Il fronce les sourcils, surpris de cette question.

-Je devais...

-En sous-entendant qu'il pourrait tuer son familier si sa potion était mal préparée? », coupe Cerridwen, pas du tout gênée et en regardant son directeur de Maison droit dans les yeux. Elle sait très bien ce qu'il allait lui répondre : il devait lui faire comprendre que la moindre erreur peut être fatale. En temps normal, elle aurait été plus ou moins d'accord, mais ça, c'est de trop.

Pendant un moment, il songe à la réprimander pour son insolence, lorsqu'elle rajoute;

« Comment tu aurais réagi, si c'est Níniel qui aurait été à la place de ce crapaud? »

Un frisson d'horreur secoue malgré lui l'estomac de l'ex-Death Eater, en entendant ça. Il a beau détesté les marques d'affection qu'a à son égard la dame blanche, jamais il ne penserait à lui faire avaler un poison. Aucun sorcier ne songerait à faire ça à son familier, d'ailleurs. La cruauté de son geste le frappe alors de plein fouet.

Les deux Snape se dévisagent un moment, avant que la plus jeune, sans dire le moindre mot, ne ramasse son sac et ne quitte la salle de cours. Severus n'essaye même pas de la retenir, sachant pertinemment que cette fois, il est en tort.

Toujours sans regarder dans son dos, Cerridwen traverse à vive allure les couloirs sombres et sentant l'humidité, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'est l'envie de rejoindre ses camarades ou de s'éloigner un moment de son oncle qui la pousse à marcher si vite.

Et c'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle manque de justesse de rentrer dans Granger... qui vient d'apparaître. Comme ça, aussi subitement qu'un fantôme. Surprise, Cerridwen s'arrête, fixant sans comprendre le dos de la Lionne, qui s'empresse de partir en courant, son gros sac à dos bourré de livres sur le point de craquer remuant de gauche à droite à chacun de ses pas.

Elle la suit, se doutant que celle-ci va rejoindre Harry et Weasley. Comme de fait, ces derniers l'attendent en haut des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Comment tu as fait ça? , s'écrie le rouquin.

-Quoi? , halète la Je-Sais-Tout.

-Tu étais juste derrière nous et une seconde plus tard, tu étais revenue au pied de l'escalier.

-Comment? Ah, oui, je suis retournée chercher quelque chose. »

Au même moment, une des coutures de son sac éclate, laissant tomber un flot presque ininterrompu de grimoires. La Rouge et Or pousse un cri de surprise, avant de se pencher pour les ramasser, sans même penser à réparer d'abords son sac.

« Pourquoi tu emportes ces trucs-là partout? , la questionne Weasley.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai pris beaucoup plus d'options que vous cette année. »

 _Tu les a toutes prises, idiote_ , pense-t-elle, en les voyant aider leur amie. Le sixième fils Weasley fait d'ailleurs la remarque qu'elle n'a pas tous ces cours aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle balaie d'un revers de la main. Une fois le sac réparé et les grimoires de retour à l'intérieur, le Trio d'Or, cette fois mené par Granger, se dirige vers la Grande Salle.

« Tu n'a pas l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose? »

 _Bravo Weasley, tu commences à comprendre quelque chose_ , raille Cerridwen. Elle attend que les trois Gryffindors aient monté l'escalier pour le grimper à son tour et se rendre vers la Grande Salle, qui bourdonne déjà de bruits tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Elle rejoint donc sans problème la table de la Maison Slytherin, et commence à se servir.

Pas un moment, elle ne songe à reprendre sa conversation avortée avec Draco. Mais celui-ci semble l'avoir lui aussi oublié, tant il est concentré à se plaindre auprès de Pansy de sa blessure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L'absence du nouveau professeur de DCFM, lors de son premier cours de l'année, est autant remarquée que peu critiquée par les élèves. À leur âge, ce n'est plus une question d'inquiétude. C'est donc en bavardant calmement et en s'installant dans la salle de classe que ceux-ci attendent leur troisième enseignant de Défense, qui ne mets que quelques minutes à arriver.

Dès qu'elle le voit, Cerridwen remarque qu'il semble en meilleure santé que le jour de son arrivée au château. Ce qui ne change rien à son charme, bien au contraire. Avec un faible sourire désolé, Lupin va déposer sa vieille serviette sur son bureau, au fond du local, puis se tourne vers ses étudiants.

« Bonjour, les salue-t-il, après l'appel. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques. »

 _Travaux pratiques?_ , répète Cerridwen, en se souvenant du seul cours pratique qu'ils ont eus, l'an dernier avec Lockhart. Un échec monumental qui restera longtemps dans les annales d'Hogwarts. Autour d'elle, tous pensent la même chose, vraiment pas rassurés.

« Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, fait Lupin, une fois que tous ont rangés leurs manuels dans leurs cartables, en sortant d'un pas tranquille de la classe. À la fois perplexes mais curieux, les Slytherins et les Gryffindors lui emboîtent le pas, se demandant tous où ils vont. En cours de route, toutefois, ils croisent Peeves, l'esprit-frappeur du collège sorcier, occupé à engluer la serrure d'une porte de gomme à mâcher.

-Lupin le turlupin zinzin! , s'écrie le poltergeist, lorsqu'il finit par apercevoir le professeur et ses élèves. Zinzin Lupin le turlupin...

-Si j'étais toi, Peeves, conseille d'une voix calme et amusée Lupin, à la grande surprise des élèves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure. Filch sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais. »

En guise de réponse, Peeves produit un son plus que grossier. Le professeur soupire, puis toujours très calme sort sa baguette.

« Voici un sortilège qui peut se révèler utile, leur dit-il. Regardez-bien. [Il pointe sa baguette vers l'esprit frappeur] _Waddiwasi_! »

La grosse boulette de gomme à mâcher glisse hors de la serrure avec la vitesse et le bruit d'une balle sortant du canon d'une arme à feu, et vient se loger dans l'une des narines de Peeves. Celui-ci prend aussitôt la clef des champs, non sans lâcher une série de jurons que Cerridwen aurait juré n'avoir entendu qu'à Cokeworth.

« Magnifique! , s'exclame Thomas, tout aussi époustouflé que ses camarades.

-Merci Dean. », remercie humblement Lupin, en rangeant sa baguette. Ils reprennent ensuite leur route, jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, gardé par deux gargouilles en pierre. Le nouvel enseignant les fait entrer dans la pièce aux murs lambrissées et aux meubles de salon dépareillés. Cerridwen aperçoit aussitôt son oncle, assis dans l'un des fauteuils et en train de lire le _Pratique de la potion_ du mois. Celui-ci, en les entendant entrer, relève la tête et les dévisage un par un, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ne fermez pas, Lupin, fait-il lorsque son collègue s'apprête à refermer la porte. Je préfère ne pas voir ça. »

 _Voir quoi?_ , se demande Cerridwen, tandis que le Maître des Potions se lève et quitte le local, permettant cette fois à Lupin de véritablement fermer la porte. Ceci fait, il leur indique d'aller jusqu'au fond de la salle, où il n'y a qu'une imposante penderie dans lequel se trouve sûrement des robes d'enseignants. Mais à peine un ou deux Gryffindors s'en sont-ils approchés que celle-ci se met à trembler avec force, comme si quelque chose était coincé dedans.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a un boggart là-dedans. »

Cerridwen et Draco s'échangent un regard. C'est au contraire une _**excellente**_ raison de s'inquiéter. Un souvenir d'enfance remonte à la mémoire de la sorcière, alors qu'elle observe la poignée de la penderie s'agiter comme une furie.

Longtemps son oncle lui a fait croire qu'il y avait un boggart sous son lit, afin qu'elle ne se lève pas, la nuit. Sauf qu'à sept ans, en cherchant Godric - une de ses peluches enchantées -, elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'y avait rien, en dessous, à l'exception d'un peu de poussière. Le mensonge lui ait longtemps resté en travers de la gorge, d'ailleurs...

« Les boggarts aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, explique Lupin. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. »

 _Pauvre mamie..._

« Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser est : « Qu'est-ce qu'un boggart? »

-C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible, récite aussitôt Granger, le bras levé bien haut pour que tout le monde la voit.

-Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition. Ainsi donc, le boggart qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme, continue-t-il. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un boggart quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry? »

Le Rouge et Or réfléchit un moment, alors qu'à côté de lui, la Je-Sais-Tout s'excite, cherchant à attirer l'attention du professeur. Il finit par répondre, plus ou moins hésitant;

« Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps.

-Exactement, confirme Lupin. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un boggart. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage? Un jour, j'ai vu un boggart commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. »

L'anecdote fait ricaner Cerridwen. Pour une fois, leur professeur de DCFM connaît la matière; c'est un changement fort agréable.

« Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarasser d'un boggart, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme qur vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... _Riddikulus_!

- _Riddikulus_! , répète avec force tous les élèves.

-C'est ce cours qui est _riddikulus_ , marmonne Draco. Sa cousine lui enfonce rapidement un coude dans les côtes, n'ayant aucune envie de supporter ses commentaires parfaitement inutiles.

-Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Neville, peux-tu venir ici une minute? »

Tous se retournent vers le Lion, qui est à la fois surpris et nerveux de se faire interpeller par un professeur. Celui-ci l'encourage à s'approcher, ce qu'il finit par faire, en tremblant toutefois plus que la penderie abritant le boggart.

« Très bien, Neville, fait doucement Lupin. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde? »

Longbottom bafouille quelque chose, mais les mots restent véritablement coincés dans sa gorge. Le professeur lui demande de répéter, et après une nouvelle hésitation, le jeune sorcier finit par avouer que sa plus grande peur est le Maître des Potions. Tous éclatent de rire, sauf Cerridwen, qui sourit avec empathie. Ça ne la surprend même pas, au vu du comportement exécrable de son oncle avec lui.

« Le professeur Snape..., répète Lupin, pensif. Mmmmmh... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois?

-Euh, oui... Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que le boggart prenne son aspect..., avoue le Rouge et Or, très embarrassé.

-Non, non, rassure l'enseignant, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Pouvez-vous me dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement? »

 _Ça sent mauvais, tout ça..._ , pense la Slytherin au regard de spectre, tandis que Longbottom, un peu surpris de la question, décrit l'horrible goût vestimentaire de sa grand-mère;

« Euh... elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte, le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

-Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main?

-Oui, un grand sac rouge, confirme-t-il.

-Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête? , demande Lupin. De nouveau, l'Héritier Longbottom bafouille un « oui ».

-Lorsque le boggart jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra immédiatement la forme du professeur Snape, explique l'ancien Gryffindor, en allant se placer à côté de son élève. À ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci [il lève la baguette, dirigée vers la penderie], et vous crierez : « _Riddikulus_ » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, le boggart, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Snape, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge. »

Malgré elle, l'image de son oncle vêtu de cette façon apparaît dans son esprit, et Cerridwen ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tant c'est ridicule. Par chance, personne ne la voit ni ne l'entends rire, vu que tous, Gryffindors comme Slytherins, sont pris de fous rires. Le boggart, toujours prisonnier de la penderie, s'agite encore plus fort, comme si les rires des jeunes sorciers le rendent nerveux.

« Si Neville réussit, prévient le professeur, il est probable que le boggart s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique... »

Aussitôt, les Troisièmes années cessent de rire. Cerridwen déglutit : elle sait déjà ce qui la terrifie, elle n'a pas besoin de bien réfléchir pour le savoir. Les Thestrals lui font incroyablement peur. Comment ne pas en avoir peur, quand on ne sait même pas pourquoi on les voit? Elle n'a même pas osé en parler à son oncle, tant ça la bouleverse. Seuls la Cour et Daphne sont au courant.

 _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins..._

« Tout le monde est prêt? »

La voix de Lupin la fait sursauter. Elle cligne des yeux, réalisant alors qu'elle les avait fermés. Un regard autour d'elle lui fait remarquer que d'autres l'ont fait, et pas seulement des Serpents, mais aussi quelques Gryffindors.

L'enseignant donne ses dernières consignes, qui se résument, selon Cerridwen, à abandonner Longbottom face au boggart. Pourtant, elle obéit, reculant jusqu'au fond de la salle, comme ses camarades. Seul Longbottom ne bouge pas; livide, il a remonté les manches de sa robe d'école jusqu'aux coudes et serre sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Et pour la première fois en trois ans, elle lui trouve l'air d'un lion -un jeune lion effrayé mais déterminé à prendre la place du mâle dominant.

« Attention, Neville, je compte jusqu'à trois, avertit Lupin. Un... Deux... Trois... C'est parti! »

De sa baguette, il ouvre la porte de la penderie, et de celle-ci surgit un Severus Snape qui, même pour sa nièce, est terrifiant. Sans s'en apercevoir, Cerridwen recule, s'enlaçant comme pour se protéger. Son geste n'échappe pas à la Cour, qui se reconcentre toutefois sur le Sang-pur aux armes or et gueules[1], qui vient de reculer d'un pas.

Le boggart-Snape avance, le regard fixé sur Longbottom, cherchant quelque chose dans ses longues robes noires. Aussitôt et d'une voix effrayée, le garçon lance le sortilège.

Et l'instant suivant, la créature fait exactement comme Lupin l'avait prédit, provoquant l'hystérie chez les élèves. Incapable de regarder d'avantage et tout en riant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, Cerridwen se cache les yeux avec ses mains.

« Parvati! À vous! », appelle le professeur, tout aussi crampé que ses étudiants. L'Indienne s'avance, prenant la place de son camarade, et dans un nouveau claquement, le boggart change d'aspect, prenant celle d'une momie aux bandelettes ensanglantées. Lorsque le mort-vivant lève ses bras, la sorcière lance le sortilège, faisant trébucher la créature sur une de ses bandelettes.

Clac! La momie devient un Spectre de la Mort, qui devient la seconde d'après aphone.

Clac! Le Spectre devient un rat géant qui tente d'attraper sa queue, comme s'il était un chien.

Clac! Le rat devient un serpent à sonnettes.

Clac! Le serpent devient un oeil globuleux et injecté de sang.

« Il ne sait plus où il en est! , rit Lupin. On y arrive! Dean! »

Clac! L'œil devient une main coupée qui se fait rapidement prendre dans un piège à souris.

« Excellent! À vous, Ron! »

Clac! Cette fois, des élèves hurlent. Le boggart vient de prendre l'apparence d'une gigantesque araignée de presque six pieds de haut[2]. Weasley devient encore plus livide que Longbottom, et pourtant, il hurle lui aussi le charme, faisant perdre ses pattes à l'arachnide. Elle se mets à tourner sur elle-même, avant de s'arrêter devant Cerridwen, qui tout à son fou rire n'a pas du tout remarqué qu'elle est maintenant au-devant du groupe.

Et là, tout bascule.

Comme pour les élèves précédents, il y a le claquement sec qui indique que le boggart a changé d'apparence, prenant celle d'un thestral, qui renifle l'air de façon fort menaçante. La Slytherin sort sa baguette en bois de cerisier, prête à ridiculiser le Non-être, lorsque soudain, une seconde détonation résonne. Surprise, elle sursaute...

... et elle sent alors son cœur cesser de battre.

Devant elle se trouve maintenant un homme. Mince à la limite de la maigreur, les cheveux fins, sombres et emmêlés et le nez crochu, ses yeux noirs comme l'enfer sont cernés et injectés de sang. Le visage revêche et mauvais, il se dresse de toute sa haute taille, malgré la saleté de ses vêtements parfaitement moldus et son teint cadavérique.

Personne n'ose respirer, dans la salle des professeurs. Tous sont terrifiés par cette apparition quasi démoniaque. Cerridwen, par contre, tremble. Elle tremble comme jamais elle n'a tremblé, échappant même sa baguette, qui se met à rouler sur le plancher.

 _Non... Non, c'est pas possible... Pas lui, pas pa... pas papa..._

« Espèce de p'tite putain! , gueule soudain le boggart, d'une voix qui n'a rien en commun avec le Maître des Potions. Tu vas arrêter de brailler, oui? T'es comme mon frère, une pleurnicharde[3]! Oh, mais c'est vrai : t'en es une toi aussi, hein? »

En entendant cette voix brusquement susurrante mais digne de ses pires cauchemars, elle se met à pleurer. La peur est trop forte, elle lui noue l'estomac de la plus horrible des façons. Cerridwen n'entends plus que son père qui l'insulte, la traite d'idiote, de sorcière, de bâtarde, de suppôt de Satan; elle se souvient de ses claques, de ses cris, de sa main qui lui serre les mains trop fort...

 **CLAC!**

Un râle encore moins inhumain...

« Ici! »

 **CLAC!**

« _Riddikulus_! »

 **CLAC!**

Un long bruit indescriptible, suivi d'un claquement et d'un silence. Bruyant, assourdissant au point qu'elle en a mal à la tête.

« Bi... bien... Le... le cours est terminé. Cinq points par élève qui a terrassé le boggart, cinq à Hermione et Harry pour... pour avoir répondu à mes questions... et comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les boggarts pour le... le prochain cours. Harry, emmenez Cerridwen à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît. Je... je vais prévenir son... le professeur Snape. »

Quelqu'un la soulève - quand est-elle tombée? -, sans tirer ou lui faire de mal, la crispant involontairement. Elle entend vaguement du bruit et des voix, qui lui sont presque familières mais qui continuent de la faire trembler. La jeune fille ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est à une chose; son père l'a retrouvé. Il l'a retrouvé et il lui fera du mal.

Une main rêche et tiède lui prend soudain le poignet, la faisant couiner et sursauter. Elle s'en dégage rapidement, incapable de supporter le moindre contact physique. Mais la main revient, et l'entraîne avec douceur quelque part. Elle lui rappelle celle de son oncle...

Oncle Sev. Où est-il? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Il lui avait promis de la protéger de son père!

« Déjà de retour, miss Snape? , fait soudain une voix de femme. Vous aussi, Potter?

-Elle... elle a mal réagie au boggart..., explique grossièrement une deuxième voix.

-C'est-à-dire?

-... Elle a paniqué. »

Elle entend un son cristallin, puis une main grêle lui saisit fermement mais doucement le menton, soulevant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière. On pose sur sa bouche le goulot d'une fiole, et mécaniquement, elle avale le liquide qu'il contient.

Peu à peu, le Philtre de Paix fait effet, lui faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Toujours tremblante, Cerridwen regarde autour d'elle, pour se découvrir dans l'infirmerie, assise sur l'un des lits vides. Madame Pomfrey se tient devant elle, un flacon de potion vide à la main.

« Vous allez mieux, miss Snape? , lui demande-t-elle. La gorge toujours serrée, Cerridwen hoche la tête.

-Encore une crise de panique, ajoute la Médicomage. Vous y êtes sujette, visiblement!

-Désolé..., s'excuse dans un murmure la brune au regard spectral, la tête basse et les mains serrées sur ses cuisses.

-Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute, réplique avec aigreur Pomfrey. Mais quelle forme a bien pu prendre le boggart pour que vous réagissez de cette façon? »

À cette question, la Vert et Argent se fige de nouveau. Comment une infirmière peut être aussi rêche, aussi peu empathique? Elle n'a toutefois pas le temps de répondre, car de bruyants pas provenant du couloir menant à l'infirmerie se font entendre, puis son oncle, accompagné du professeur Lupin, y entre. Tous deux affichent une mine inquiète, et durant un instant, Cerridwen n'a qu'une envie, celle d'aller se cacher dans les grandes et sombres robes du Maître des Potions, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle avait peur.

Pourtant, elle ne le fait pas. À la place, elle baisse les yeux, fixant de nouveau ses chaussures et étirant machinalement le drap avec ses doigts. Distraitement, elle entend Pomfrey discuter - sans doute de son cas - avec ses deux collègues enseignants, mais sa tête est cotonneuse et elle se sent vidée.

Quelqu'un pose alors une main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute violemment, puis relève la tête, croisant deux yeux émeraudes en amande. _Qu'est-ce que Harry fait ici?_ , pense-t-elle, perdue.

« Ça va? , lui demande-t-il. Encore une fois, la jeune fille ne réussis à répondre que par un faible hochement de tête. Il lui tend ensuite un bout de bois, qu'elle reconnaît, après quelques secondes, comme étant sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu l'a échappé, l'interrompts le Gryffindor, quand le boggart a changé de forme. [Il s'arrête une seconde, hésitant.] Ce type... c'était ton père?

-... Oui. », finit-elle par chuchoter, les yeux toujours fuyant. Malgré le ton doux qu'a pris Harry, la question la gêne, l'intimide même.

Il pousse un petit « Ooh » compréhensif, puis il jette un regard vers les professeurs et l'infirmière, semblant se concentrer surtout sur le potionniste. Il reste silencieux durant une minute ou presque, avant de déposer la baguette sur la table de chevet, puis il lui fait un rapide salut et s'en va, sans se faire remarquer par les adultes, qui continuent de discuter -plus ou moins tranquillement, remarque vaguement la jeune sorcière.

Cerridwen suit le Lion des yeux, incapable de penser à quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si ça la dérange si Harry ne lui a pas posé plus de questions. Aurait-elle aimé qu'il en pose ou non? Tout est si confus, dans sa tête... _Est-ce que ça existe, un Sortilège Étourdissant?_

« Vous pouvez y aller, miss Snape.

-Aller où? , s'inquiète Cerridwen, étonnée de voir l'infirmière de nouveau devant elle. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprends alors qu'à l'instar du brun, Lupin est parti, la laissant seule avec son oncle et la rude Médicomage.

-À votre salle commune, fait Pomfrey, toujours sévère. Ça ne sert à rien de vous garder ici, même si vous ne retournez pas en classe. Vous reprendrez les cours demain.

-Oui madame. », réponds d'une voix amorphe la Slytherin, toujours perdue. Elle range sa baguette dans sa poche, se lève et rejoint mollement Severus, qui malgré les explications de Remus bouillonne intérieurement de rage.

Non pas contre le loup-garou, pour une fois, mais contre lui-même. Il aurait pourtant dû y penser, ou même imaginer que ça arriverait. Il sait pourtant à quel point son frère est effrayant! Rien qu'enfant, Oliver terrorisait le quartier entier, alors adulte...

Il secoue la tête, refusant de donner plus de pouvoir, même en pensée, à son frère aîné. Tout en respirant profondément pour se calmer, le Maître des Potions quitte l'infirmerie, Cerridwen marchant à ses côtés. Les Snape gardent longtemps le silence, chacun cherchant ses mots pour rassurer ou questionner l'autre.

C'est finalement la plus jeune qui débute la conversation, lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le Grand Hall.

« Il n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas? , demande-t-elle, ses yeux spectraux fixant son oncle avec espoir. Et celui-ci comprends parfaitement de qui elle parle.

-Oliver n'a jamais sû où se trouve Hogwarts, l'apaise-t-il. Et il ne veut plus rien savoir du monde magique. »

Il n'a jamais voulu savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui, mais ça, jamais il ne le dira en public; les murs ont des oreilles, surtout à Hogwarts. Elle le fixe un court moment, puis approuve d'un geste de la tête, sans rien dire. Sachant qu'il ne peut lui aussi plus rien ajouter, Severus se tait, marchant simplement à côté de sa nièce, à qui il jette, de temps à autre, un coup d'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent au mur cachant la salle commune de leur Maison. L'enseignant donne le mot de passe, et dès que le passage est suffisamment ouvert, la Vert et Argent s'y engouffre, courant presque vers son dortoir.

Severus ne l'accompagne pas, restant sur le seuil de la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il sait bien ce que Cerridwen va faire; elle va pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir, puis nier le tout à son réveil. Il l'a déjà vu faire ça, lorsque les moqueries de ses camarades de classe moldus étaient trop cruelles, trop difficiles à supporter.

 _Peu importe l'épaisseur de la glace, celle-ci reste toujours fragile_ , pense-t-il en soupirant, avant de s'éloigner du mur, qui se referme lentement dans son dos, alors qu'il retourne à sa salle de classe, pour préparer son prochain cours.

Même si l'envie est encore moins présente que d'habitude...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] En héraldique, le blason de Gryffindor se lit : « un lion d'or rampant sur fond gueules » [Encyclopédie Harry Potter].  
[2] Environ un mètre quatre-vingt.  
[3] En anglais, le surnom donné par les Maraudeurs (et Oliver) à Severus est Snivellus. Or, en anglais, _snivel_ signifie _pleurnicher_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Ah, ha! Eh oui, j'ai réussi à (ré)introduire Oliver Snape dans cette histoire! Ouais, bon, c'était son boggart, mais c'est quand même lui! Dès le départ, ma partenaire et moi, on s'était entendu sur le fait que la plus grande peur de Cerri', c'était de revoir son père. Mais en cours de route, on s'est dit que c'était un peu trop facile, donc on décidé de d'abords introduire une peur plus « innocente », soit celle des Thestrals, puis celle d'Oliver. Logique, hein?  
En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai écouté la bande-son de _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (désolé, mon prof' de Ciné' a l'habitude de nous faire dire les titres en Anglais, à cause des jeux de mots dans ceux-ci qui sont perdus dans la traduction). J'aime beaucoup sa bande-son, sincèrement. Surtout _Mischief Managed_. En plus, ça aide beaucoup, pour l'écriture. J'vais sûrement faire ça pour les prochains chapitres et tomes.  
Vous savez quoi? J'admire Rickman, dans la scène du boggart. Nan mais sérieux, 'faut vraiment aimer son travail pour oser porter des fringues aussi affreuses que celles d'Augusta Longbottom! Moi, je sais que je le ferais jamais. Déjà que j'avais honte en portant un costume de soubrette dans ma première pièce de théâtre (qui m'arrivait à peine aux genoux et qui montrait que j'avais déjà un bon tour de poitrine!)...  
Pour la scène dans l'infirmerie, j'ai longtemps boguée dessus, parce que j'avais du mal à expliquer ce que j'imaginais. Et par hasard, en écoutant ma play-list YouTube, je suis tombé sur la vidéo "Severus Snape - In Noctem", de lilou0803. Cette vidéo parle du serment entre Severus et Dumbledore, avec des séquences des derniers films et cette sublime chanson en Latin et en Anglais qui vous remue les tripes (ça, et le jeu de Rickman, qui est comme toujours sublime), dans _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. La scène où Severus serre le corps de Lily est celle qui m'a redonné de l'inspiration, sans véritable raison.  
Bon, y'a aussi ma mère qui m'a aidé, en me conseillant d'écrire toutes les idées qui me venaient à l'esprit pour cette scène, mais n'empêche que j'adore la musique.  
Bref! Sur ce long message de fin, j'espères que vous avez aimé, je vous recommande chaudement de commenter et à la semaine prochaine


	6. L'évadé d'Azkaban

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Pansy Parkinson || Draco Malfoy || Millicent Bulstrode || Blaise Zabini || Flora Carrow || Hestia Carrow || Seamus Finnigan || Dean Thomas || Tracey Davis || Gemma Fawley || Albus Dumbledore || Percy Weasley || Hermione Granger || Ron Weasley. Mention de Remus Lupin || Oliver Snape || Harry Potter || Argus Filch || Ambrosius Flume || Mme Flume || Anthony Goldstein || Susan Bones || Hannah Abbott || Ernie Macmillan || Justin Finch-Fletchey || Astoria Greengrass || Fred Weasley || George Weasley || Pomona Sprout || Charity Burbage || Aurora Sinistra || Bathsheba Babbling || Cornelius Fudge || Le Baron Sanglant || Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête || Eileen Snape || Sirius Black || Minerva McGonagall || Filius Flitwick || La Grosse Dame || Peeves.  
 **M/A :** Sixième chapitre! On approche petit à petit de la moitié du tome! Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une chance ou non...  
Pour ceux qui s'étonne d'avoir deux chapitres à lire plutôt qu'un, sachez que c'est normal : quand j'ai publié le cinquième chapitre, le site a légèrement beugé. Du coup, il s'est parfaitement affiché... mais aucun message n'a été envoyé et il n'est pas apparu dans la liste des fics nouvellement updatées (et je le sais car je vérifies toujours. Et parce que le site m'envoie un mail pour me dire qu'une de mes fics a été updatée).  
Certains l'ont sans doute remarqué, mais j'ai (encore) dû couper le précédent chapitre, qui devait au départ comporter également la scène où la première sortie à Hogsmeade est annoncée ainsi que les conséquences du cours sur les boggarts. Mais le chapitre était déjà très long, alors j'ai préféré encore coupé. J'espères ne plus avoir à le faire, mais je ne prierais pas Merlin, tellement j'ai pas de chance.  
Bref! Je remercies La Plume de Sucre, Niakovic (autrefois SaniaWive), 9616porthos et lia22120 pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre, et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Crup = Croup.**  
 **Weekly Witch = Sorcière Hebdo.**  
 **Pepperup = Pimentine.**  
 **Squib = Cracmol.**  
 **Gladrags : Vêtements pour sorciers = Gaichiffon.**  
 **Dervish et Banges = Derviche et Bang.**  
 **Abbott = Abbot.**  
 **Pomona Sprout = Pomona Chourave.**  
 **Niffler = Niffleur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à La Plume de Sucre (parce que j'avais la flemme) :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens très bien de toi! Et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as rattrapé ton retard et que tu aimes toujours autant ma saga! Espérons que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire!  
 **Réponse à Niakovic (parce que j'avais la flemme) :** Rassures-toi, personne ou presque ne l'a su. Et oui, Oliver a été horrible avec elle. Ça parait toutefois peut-être pire que c'est parce qu'on a de vagues descriptions (et c'est voulu). Merci pour ce commentaire et j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre six : L'évadé d'Azkaban**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _15 octobre 1993_

Un mois. Cela fait un mois qu'à eu lieu le désastreux premier cours de DCFM, et jamais cette matière n'a eu autant de succès auprès des élèves. Et pour cause; pour la première fois depuis on ne sait plus quand, c'est quelqu'un de compétent et qui connaît parfaitement le sujet qui enseigne. D'autant que le caractère doux et amical du professeur Lupin le rend très populaire -et, si on écoute les rumeurs de couloir, certaines élèves ne sont également pas insensibles à son charme...

Le seul qui ne porte par le professeur dans son coeur, c'est Draco, sans que Cerridwen ne puisses s'expliquer pourquoi. Les robes de seconde main ne peuvent pas être la seule origine de son mépris envers l'enseignant, ça, elle en est sûre et certaine. Mais la réponse à cet énigmatique comportement lui passe cent pieds par-dessus tête[1], et pour cause : c'est celui des Gryffindors qui l'intrigue.

En effet, depuis l'incident avec le boggart, les Lions de sa promotion la regardent d'un œil assez désagréable, comme s'ils ont de la pitié et de la compassion pour elle. Ce qui est franchement insultant. D'accord, elle a peur de son père, mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue, elle avait trois ans! Ça l'excuse quand même... enfin, elle l'espère.

Dans tous les cas, Cerridwen ne veut pas être prise en pitié. Elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille, avec ses cauchemars. Rien que d'entrapercevoir les yeux bruns et idiotement compréhensifs de Granger tournés vers elle lui donne envie de les lui arracher, les faire bouillir dans un chaudron d'Infusion infecte[2] puis de les faire avaler...

« Tu as vu? Fawley vient de mettre quelque chose au tableau, l'interromps soudainement Daphne, lorsqu'elles entrent dans la salle commune, à la fin des cours.

-Le nouveau mot de passe, peut-être, suppose la brune, sans la regarder.

-Il n'attire pas autant de monde, d'habitude. », relève toutefois l'Héritière Greengrass. Perplexe, Cerridwen lève les yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'en effet, une petite troupe de Serpents se sont rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune. En y regardant plus attentivement, elle remarque que ceux-ci sont tous soit de sa promotion, soit des années supérieures.

Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour deviner que la date de la première sortie à Hogsmeade est maintenant annoncée. Mais plutôt que de se lever pour aller la chercher, elle va plutôt attendre qu'un de ses camarades la lui emmène sur un plateau d'argent.

À peine formule-t-elle cette pensée paresseuse que Draco, toujours suivi de sa Cour, vient la rejoindre. Elle attends patiemment que son cousin se soit bien installé sur son fauteuil, avant de lui demander, l'air de rien;

« Quand est-ce?

-Quand est-ce quoi? , fait Pansy, toujours aussi agressive à son encontre que depuis le début de l'année. Mais Draco, qui connaît très bien sa cousine, a parfaitement compris sa question. Il y réponds donc, sans se préoccuper des regards interrogateurs de son crup de poche;

-Le trente-et-un octobre.

-Si loin? », s'étonne Millicent, assise non loin de là avec Tracey, en train de relire le dernier exemplaire du _Witch Weekly_.Personne ne prends toutefois la peine de répondre à la jeune Bullstrode, car ils pensent tous intérieurement la même chose. Toute leur promotion a plus que hâte de visiter le plus célèbre village sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne magique, la majorité des parents se contentant de faire leurs courses et leur magasinage sur Diagon Alley.

 _Seize jours..._ , pense Cerridwen. _L'attente sera longue..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _31 octobre 1993_

« Il a sale mine, Potty. »

Cerridwen regarde en direction de la table des Gryffindors, et voit qu'en effet, Harry a l'air abattu. Ce qui n'a pas vraiment de sens, vu l'activité prévue aujourd'hui. Et Pansy ne se gêne pas pour le relever elle aussi, mais à haute voix;

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Apparemment, fait Blaise, son oncle n'a pas signé sa permission.

-Donc il ne va pas à Hogsmeade. », comprends Draco. L'amusement se fait clairement entendre dans sa voix, et il ne faut pas être Merlin pour deviner qu'il vient de trouver une nouvelle façon pour se moquer du Lion. C'en est si enfantin que Cerridwen en est dégoûtée. Mais, à son habitude, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Granger et Weasley réconforter leur ami, tout en avalant distraitement son petit-déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencent à se lever, signe qu'il est maintenant l'heure de la sortie. Dans un même mouvement presque coordonné, la Cour et le reste de leur promotion se lèvent et quittent la Grande Salle, rejoignant les autres dans le hall d'entrée. Ceux-ci forment une file devant Filch, qui lit avec attention les permissions pour s'assurer que les signatures sont bien présentes.

Tandis qu'ils se placent dans la file, Cerridwen aperçoit le Trio d'Or sortir à leur tour de la Grande Salle. Granger et Weasley VIème vont se mettre à la fin de la queue, alors que Harry se dirige vers l'escalier, sûrement pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffindor.

Lorsqu'il arrive à son niveau, Draco le taquine méchamment en lui demandant s'il reste ici. Étant devant lui, la jeune Snape ne se gêne donc pas pour lui écraser volontairement le pied, faisant lâcher à l'Héritier Malfoy un couinement de douleur qui fait sourire Harry.

« Ça va pas la tête? , siffle entre ses dents le blond.

-Si. », réponds-t-elle simplement, avant de tendre sa permission au concierge, qui la lit rapidement avant de la lui redonner et de lui indiquer, d'un grossier geste de la tête, de rejoindre les autres. Ce qu'elle fait sans tarder, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps avec ce Squib malcommode. Bien sûr, elle n'a rien contre eux, mais celui-ci ne donne pas du tout envie d'être amical avec lui.

Rapidement les autres la rejoignent, même si elle et Daphne s'isolent rapidement, pour être au calme. Depuis l'annonce de la sortie, deux semaines plus tôt, elles ont décidé de visiter le village sorcier ensembles. Ce qui, en soit, n'a rien de particulièrement étonnant; les deux sorcières passent tous leurs temps libres ensembles, lorsqu'elles ne sont pas avec la Cour.

« Prête? , lui demande Daphne.

-Non, avoue son amie. Elle ne se sent pas du tout prête à affronter de nouveau les Dementors, surtout qu'elle n'a toujours pas trouvé un moyen pour combattre leurs pouvoirs dépressifs.

-J'ai des chocogrenouilles dans mes poches. », ajoute-t-elle, pour la rassurer. Ce qui réussit à moitié; _au moins_ , songe Cerridwen _, leurs effets seront de courte durée..._

Les deux Slytherins, pour se changer un peu les idées, se mettent à discuter d'un peu de tout, revoyant leur programme pour la énième fois. Elles n'ont pas la moindre envie de voir la Cabane Hurlante, du moins aujourd'hui, préférant rester dans le village. Au bout d'un moment, les portes s'ouvrent, indiquant aux élèves qu'ils peuvent enfin embarquer dans les calèches.

Comme à chaque fois, la brune au regard pâle évite soigneusement de regarder les thestrals, tandis qu'elle monte dans l'une d'elles, suivi par Daphne.

« Pouvons-nous se joindre à vous? , fait soudain la voix douce d'une fille. Elles se penchent, et aperçoivent Flora et Hestia Carrow, des jumelles d'un an leurs aînées. Ce sont de très jolies Sang-pures, aux traits délicats mais impassibles encadrés par de lourdes chevelures brun clair.

-Si vous le voulez. », réponds Cerridwen, en se réinstallant sur sa banquette. Les jumelles grimpent dans la diligence l'une après l'autre. À peine la porte est-elle refermée que la calèche s'ébranles et commence son chemin vers les grilles du collège. Aucune des Slytherins ne parle, semblant gênée par la présence des autres. Ce qui, en soi, ne la dérange pas vraiment; discuter avec quelqu'un alors qu'on a la peur au ventre n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle a envie d'expérimenter, pour l'instant...

Elle sent la présence des Dementors avant même qu'elles n'arrivent à l'entrée du domaine; le froid, légèrement présent dans l'air, devient encore plus présent, les faisant toutes frissonner. Un déglutissement lui échappe, alors qu'elle se frotte les avant-bras pour se réchauffer.

À l'instant où la température retombe à la normale, Daphne lui glisse une chocogrenouille dans une main, et elle s'empresse de l'attraper et de la dévorer, sans se soucier du regard étonné des Carrow. Le plus discrètement possible, l'aînée des filles Greengrass lui demande si ça va mieux, et elle se contente d'hocher la tête. À son grand soulagement, ni Flora ni Hestia ne pose de question.

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans un calme et un silence reposants. Plus elles s'approchent du village, plus celui-ci se dévoile aux yeux des Troisièmes années, qui cachent mal leur excitation. La dernière fois qu'elles l'ont vu, c'était de nuit, à la rentrée; rien de bien impressionnant, au final.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la calèche des Slytherins s'arrête, leur indiquant qu'elles sont arrivées. Elles sortent aussitôt, et à l'instant où elle débarque, Cerridwen relève la tête et regarde autour d'elle, déjà subjuguée.

Hogsmeade est un grand village, divisé en deux par une grande rue principale, qui est bordée de chaque côté par des magasins et des boutiques. Déjà, elle en reconnaît quelques-uns, comme _Gladrags : Vêtements pour sorciers_ et _Pippin_ , une célèbre chaîne d'apothicaireries. D'autres sont facilement reconnaissables, comme _Honeydukes_ , _Dogweed et Deathcap_ \- une boutique d'herbologie spécialisée dans les plantes et les fleurs exotiques -, _Zonko_ et _Dervish et Banges_. En plus des élèves, il y a également de nombreux villageois et visiteurs de l'extérieur. La plupart sont soit en train de discuter sur le perron d'un café, soit en train de faire leur magasinage journalier. Beaucoup entrent et sortent également des _Trois Balais_.

Elle n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi tranquille et beau.

« On commence par Honeydukes? », lui propose Daphne, la sortant de ses rêveries. En la regardant, Cerridwen remarque vite qu'elle aussi semble apprécier la vue. C'est donc avec joie qu'elle approuve ce choix, et les deux amies se dirigent vers la célèbre confiserie, où se rassemblent déjà bon nombre de jeunes sorciers.

Avec sa devanture bleu-vert et rose vifs, on peut de toute façon difficilement la manquer. Depuis les vitrines, on aperçoit une ribambelle de friandises qui donne l'eau à la bouche. Incapable de se retenir, Cerridwen s'appuie à l'une des vitrines pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle entend distinctement sa meilleure amie rigoler de son geste très enfantin avant de faire de même.

Dans la confiserie, tout est dans les mêmes tons que la devanture; les murs, les comptoirs, les étagères et les présentoirs sont dans les tons bleu-vert, roses et blancs, et les allées sont déjà pleines de monde. La simple vue de ces montagnes de sucreries aurait sans doute suffi à réveiller l'estomac pourtant plein de la jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« On entre?

-Si tu le veux. », réponds-t-elle. Aussitôt, Daphne lui attrape une main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur. L'odeur du sucre la frappe de plein fouet, et sans l'affamer, ça suffit à la faire sourire. Elle observe les tonneaux de Dragées surprises et de Fizwizbiz, les étagères remplis de boîtes de barres de chocolats de toutes les saveurs, de nougats et de caramels, les rayons entiers de friandises bien sorcières, comme les Bulles baveuses, les souris glacées et les crapauds à la menthe...

 _C'est l'enfer des dentistes, cette boutique!_ , pense-t-elle en suivant la châtaine, qui fouille chaque allée comme une gamine surexcitée. Autour d'elle, la boutique devient de plus en plus pleine, et autant Ambrosius Flume que sa femme sont occupés à remplir les étagères qu'à enregistrer les achats.

Elle aperçoit plusieurs camarades de promotion, comme Anthony Goldstein, ou encore Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott, qui à leur image sont toujours ensembles, ainsi que certains de ses aînés de Slytherin. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, de simples hochements de tête servent de salut, avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur choix de bonbons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? , demande Daphne, en désignant des petits crânes en sucre décorés et colorés, tous alignés le long d'une tablette.

-Des _calaveras_ , indique-t-elle. C'est une friandise mexicaine pour la Fête des Morts.

-C'est de bon goût, je trouve, commente la Sang-pure, avant de tendre la main vers les _calaveras_.

-C'est tout en sucre. », la prévient Cerridwen, en la voyant faire. L'Héritière suspends un instant son geste, mais finit quand même par en prendre un. Elles reprennent ensuite leur déambulation dans le commerce, s'amusant et s'extasiant de tous les produits offerts, et profitant même amplement des échantillons gratuits d'une nouvelle sorte de caramel.

En arrivant dans la section consacrée aux friandises aux drôles de goûts, la jolie sorcière aperçoit de nouveau Bones et Abbott, accompagné d'Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey. Ceux-ci, non loin, lui jettent de petits regards, qu'elle n'arrive pas à interpréter. Une idée lui vient alors à l'esprit; elle se met à chercher des yeux des sucettes au sang, et lorsqu'elle les voit, elle s'empresses d'en attraper deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? , s'étonne Daphne.

-Je prends des sucettes au sang, réponds stoïquement la Vert et Argent, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils les entendent. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit les quatre Hufflepuffs blêmir et partir presque en courant. Leur mouvement n'a pas échappé à son amie, qui soupire;

-Tu sais qu'avec ça, tu leur prouve presque que vous êtes des vampires? »

Cerridwen se contente d'hausser les épaules, puis remets les friandises saveur sang sur leur étagère. Elles reprennent rapidement leur déambulage, et au bout de cinq minutes, elles passent à la caisse; la soeur d'Astoria, en plus de son _calavera_ , achète une barre de Wizochoc[3], des Gnomes au poivre, des crapauds à la menthe et de Dragées surprises, alors que Cerridwen se contente d'une boîte d'Ailes de papillons sucrées.

Une fois leurs achats faits, les jeunes sorcières quittent _Honeydukes_ , et se mettent à arpenter la rue principale, regardant les boutiques depuis leurs vitrines. Elles découvrent ainsi un magasin de musique, un coiffeur, une papetterie, une librairie, une boutique de sport, une poste...

« Dis, Cerridwen, j'ignorais que tu étais déjà lancé dans les affaires! , se met à rire Daphne.

-De quoi tu parles? , demande-t-elle. La Sang-pure lui désigne alors une des boutiques, qui vends des chaudrons vu la haute pile placée près de la porte d'entrée, plus loin dans la grand-rue... et qui se nomme _Les Chaudrons de Ceridwen_.

-Idiote, siffle-t-elle, en secouant la tête, sans toutefois empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Arrête de faire ta goule grincheuse, réconforte-t-elle, en attrapant les épaules de la brune. Si tu veux, en guise d'excuse, je t'offres un Rosie Lee[4], ajoute-t-elle, en désignant le salon de thé _Rosa Lee_ à côté d'elles.

-Ton accent est affreux. », grimace Cerridwen, qui accepte tout de même, mais pour plus tard. Les deux amies se dirigent ensuite vers la boutique de farces et attrapes _Zonko_. Sa devanture rouge éclatante la rends presque invisible, à cause de l'automne pluvieux et bien présent, et ses vitrines montrent des montagnes de blagues en tout genre, dont le thème est, pour l'occasion, Samhuinn version moldue.

L'intérieur du magasin est identique à l'extérieur; tout est rouge Gryffindor ou vert électrique. Des guirlandes de papier en forme de chauve-souris ornent le haut des murs, toutes bien sûr enchantées pour l'occasion. Des diables à ressort, placés un peu partout, s'ouvrent pour faire crier et sursauter quelques clients. Les rayons sont moins peuplés que ceux de _Honeydukes_ , mais il y a quand même une bonne clientèle.

La visite du commerce se fait assez rapidement, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elles ressortent, les poches de Daphne contenant savons sauteurs et bonbons à hoquet, tous dédiés à se moquer de sa petite sœur.

« Pourquoi faire? , fait Cerridwen.

-Tu ne fais pas de blagues à ton oncle? , réplique-t-elle.

-Pas de ce genre-là, avoue-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui fais?

-Des taquineries.

-Et il te laisse faire? , s'exclame Daphne, vraiment surprise. Elle a beau savoir que Snape agit différemment lorsqu'il est avec sa nièce, elle a vraiment du mal à l'imaginer accepter ce genre de moqueries.

-Oui. », confirme-t-elle simplement. L'aînée Greengrass reste bouche bée un moment, avant de lui demander, la voix un peu perdue, l'heure. Voyant qu'il est déjà onze heures et demi, les deux jeunes sorcières commencent à discuter de l'endroit où elles pourraient dîner.

Se goinfrer de friandises est une option, mais ça n'égale pas un véritable repas. Aller aux _Trois Balais_ est également tentant, même si elles se doutent bien qu'à l'heure qu'il est, la célèbre auberge est pleine à craquer de sorciers, d'étudiants et de créatures diverses. Sauf que les autres établissements du village servent des repas trop légers pour leur permettre de passer le reste de la journée.

Au final, elles optent quand même pour le pub sorcier, situé non loin de _Honeydukes_ , sur la rue principale. Même de l'extérieur, on devine parfaitement que l'endroit est bondé, car on entend les conversations et les rires des clients.

« Jolie fille, celle-là! , fait l'une des trois têtes réduites accrochées à l'un des murs du vestibule, lorsque les deux amies entrent dans l'auberge.

-Laquelle? , grince une deuxième. Y'en a deux!

-Celle aux cheveux noirs! , indique la première, en sautant sur place.

-Ah, elle! Bien vrai! , confirme-t-elle.

-Trop gros nez, critique la dernière. En entendant ce dernier commentaire, Cerridwen, étrangement outrée, l'attrape et, ignorant les récriminations de l'objet desséché, la relâche. La tête réduite se cogne contre le mur, lâchant au passage un cri de douleur qui passe parfaitement inaperçu, dans le brouhaha de la taverne. Satisfaite, la nièce du Maître des Potions se met à la quête d'une table libre, ignorant les insultes des têtes réduites.

-Ce ne sont pas des objets de Magie Noire? , fait Daphne, un peu perplexe.

-Si, confirme-t-elle.

-Et ils font quoi, ici?

-Ils critiquent les clients.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, renifle la châtaine.

-Les sorciers lambda ignorent que c'est de la Magie Noire. », rectifie-t-elle, non sans avoir un rire au fond de la gorge. Discuter avec Daphne est vraiment rafraîchissant; ça n'a rien à voir avec son cousin, qui ne parle que de potins, de purisme, de Quidditch et autres choses assommantes -de son point de vue, bien sûr. Elle ne regrette pas de lui avoir confier son vrai statut de sang, l'an dernier; la sorcière ne s'en sert pas, et est d'une compagnie plus que plaisante.

Une véritable meilleure amie, en somme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le reste de la journée se déroule de la même façon; elles visitent les magasins intéressants, croisant au passage de nombreux élèves comme les jumeaux Weasley - qui sortaient alors avec de gros sacs de chez _Zonko_ \- ou la Je-Sais-Tout et la belette qui se disputaient de façon très amicale pour une fois, mais aussi quelques professeurs comme Sprout chez _Dogweed et Deathcap_ , Burbage chez _Dominic Maestro_ (qui possède un rayon de musique moldue), ainsi que Sinistra et Babbling - la professeur d'Études des Runes - chez _Rosa Lee_.

Voir leurs professeurs hors de leurs salles de cours est presque un choc, tant pour l'une que pour l'autre.

Lorsque vient l'heure de retourner au château, c'est donc l'esprit plus léger qu'à l'arrivée, les bourses vides de quelques gallions et au moins un sac dans les mains. Pourtant, Cerridwen s'assombrit rapidement, en voyant les calèches, comme toujours tirées par les thestrals, et se souvient alors qu'ils doivent de nouveau passer devant les Dementors...

 _Foutues créatures_ , pense-t-elle, en montant dans la dilligence, sa meilleure amie sur les talons. _Et foutu Fudge!_

« Dites, ça vous dérange, si on monte avec vous? , demande une voix à l'accent irlandais. Elles se retournent, et découvrent Finnigan et Thomas.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas, de partager une diligence avec des Slytherins? , fait Daphne.

-On n'a pas vraiment quelque chose contre vous deux, réponds Finnigan. Et puis, à choisir entre vous ou Bulstrode, autant y aller avec les plus mignonnes! »

 _Les garçons, je vous jure..._ , se dit Cerridwen, alors que son amie accepte, amusée par le compliment pas du tout discret de l'Irlandais. Les deux Gryffindors embarquent donc dans la calèche couverte, qui s'ébranles à l'instant où la portière est refermée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, à Hogsmeade? , demande, au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence, le métis.

-Du tourisme, réponds-t-elle. Vous?

-Pareil, déclare Finnigan. On a passé presque une heure entière au...

-Au magasin de Quidditch? , suppose Daphne.

-Nan! Chez _Scribbulus_ , vous savez la boutique qui vends des parchemins et tout le tintouin... Dean avait besoin d'un nouveau carnet à croquis.

-La ferme Seamus!

-Vous dessinez? , s'amuse la châtaine. Le Rouge et Or rougit, avant d'acquiescer de la tête, gêné au possible.

-Et il dessine super bien! , continue son ami. Même qu'il est capable de les animer!

-Je connais juste le sortilège pour ça... », s'explique-t-il, en se frottant la nuque. Sa mimique amuse Cerridwen; aucun Slytherin n'agirait comme le font ces Gryffindors. Dans la Maison de Salazar, être aussi expressif est rare. Même Daphne, pourtant assez exubérante, garde une allure froide et impassible en présence des autres. Alors que chez les Gryffindors, c'est tout à fait le contraire.

Brusquement, une violente vague de froid les saisit, leur faisant tous lâcher leurs sacs, qui par chance ne contiennent rien de cassable. Sans se le dire, ils savent tous quatre qu'ils viennent de passer le portail du collège. Et dès que le froid revient à sa normale saisonnière, Daphne lui donne la seconde chocogrenouille emportée le matin-même, qu'elle se dépêche de dévorer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? , s'inquiète l'Irlandais.

-Elle réagit mal aux Dementors, explique l'aînée des filles Greengrass.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que Malfoy n'en parle pas!

-De quoi vous parlez? , s'étonne-t-elle.

-Ben, vu que Harry réagit lui aussi aux Dementors, on s'attendait un peu à ce que Malfoy se moque de lui avec ça, explique Thomas. Pourtant, c'est pas le cas. Et on se demandait pourquoi. Maintenant, c'est plus clair. »

 _Évidemment_ , se dit Cerridwen, toujours silencieuse. D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, Draco l'a toujours protégé, la traitant comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine. L'attention est adorable, même pour le froid Héritier, même si parfois c'est assez lourd à supporter. Jamais il n'oserait se moquer d'elle, indirectement ou non. Or, rire de la sensibilité de Harry aux Dementors équivaut à rire d'elle -ce que jamais il ne ferait.

Ils continuent de discuter un peu, le temps que leur calèche arrive aux portes du Grand Hall. Les garçons descendent les premiers, suivis des filles, qu'ils aident plus ou moins maladroitement à débarquer. Une fois sur le plancher des dragons, ils les saluent puis se précipitent vers l'escalier en marbre, afin de rejoindre leur dortoir.

« Ils étaient marrants, ces Lions, commente Daphne, impressionnée.

-C'est vrai. », confirme sa meilleure amie. Elle-même ne s'attendait pas à avoir une conversation aussi agréable avec des Gryffindors -autre que Harry, bien sûr. Puis, elles se rendent vers les cachots, voulant descendre à leur chambre avant le célébrissime banquet de Samhuinn.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, les deux amies tombent sur Draco et sa Cour, rassemblés sur les canapés et les fauteuils près de la grande cheminée. Celui-ci, en les apercevant, les invite à les rejoindre. Ne pouvant pas refuser, elles se dépêchent de déposer leurs achats sur leur lit avant de les retrouver.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée? , lui demande-t-il.

-Très bien, réponds Cerridwen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté? , questionne Pansy, toujours curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai acheté quelque chose? , réplique-t-elle.

-Tu avais des sacs, s'explique l'Héritière Parkinson.

-Ils pourraient être ceux de Daphne.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Pansy, renchérit Draco, et la jeune fille se tait aussitôt, comme le crup qu'elle est. Ton oncle n'est pas allé à Hogsmeade? , fait-il ensuite.

-Il avait une potion à terminer. », confirme Cerridwen. _La même que celle d'août_ , ajoute-t-elle en pensée, intriguée. Toujours cette Wolfsbane qui lui dit quelque chose. Elle se souvient même que la fabrication de cette potion rend étrangement son oncle de mauvaise humeur, ce qui en temps normal devrait être le contraire.

Vraiment, elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle soupire, en songeant à tous ces mystères qui peuplent sa troisième année. Celui de Granger et de sa présence à tous les cours, celui de cette potion, sa quête sur la manière de repousser les Dementors sans l'aide du chocolat... Décidément, son esprit n'est plus aussi paisible qu'avant.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, le banquet va commencer, annonce soudain Blaise.

-On est vraiment obligé d'y aller? , grogne Draco, en se levant quand même. C'est un truc de Mudbloods, ça!

-Tu sauras, Malfoy, que cette fête est juste une adaptation de Samhuinn! Ça n'a rien de mesquin! , réplique Daphne, écœurée d'entendre ce mot.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé, traîtresse à ton sang! , crache-t-il. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une baguette en bois de cerisier se plante entre ses côtes.

-Insulte encore ma meilleure amie et tu vas devoir apprendre à être une Lady, menace Cerridwen, ses yeux de spectre aussi glaciaux qu'un Dementor. Tu m'a bien compris, Malfoy? »

Draco déglutit, mal à l'aise, avant de vivement hocher la tête. Il sait très bien, tout comme de ses camarades, que la sorcière est plus que douée dans les sortilèges, enchantements et autres malédictions. C'est l'une des raisons qui explique pourquoi personne ne veut se frotter à elle -l'autre étant qu'elle est la nièce adorée de la terrifiante Chauve-souris des Cachots.

Satisfaite, la jolie Serpent retire sa baguette des flancs de son cousin, qui au passage soupire de soulagement, puis quitte la salle commune, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière et Daphne à ses côtés.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé, fait-elle remarquer, lorsque le mur revient à sa place.

-Si, rectifie avec sècheresse Cerridwen, en rangeant sa baguette.

-... Merci.

-C'était naturel. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

À l'image de l'an dernier, le banquet fut délicieux, mais surtout plus animé. Cerridwen et Daphne, qui pourtant se sont gavées des pâtisseries françaises offertes chez _Rosa Lee_ , ont eu suffisamment d'appétit pour remplir comme il se doit leurs assiettes. Un vrai bon moment, passé sans les petits commentaires déplaisants de Draco sur la façon des Moldus d'honorer les morts.

Puis, après le festin, les nombreux fantômes du château ont présentés un véritable spectacle d'acrobatie, auquel même le Baron s'est mêlé. Le fantôme de Gryffindor, Nick Quasi Sans Tête, a même égayé les élèves et les professeurs en mimant sa décapitation plus que ratée. C'est donc le cœur léger et l'estomac plein que les Slytherins retournent dans leur salle commune, avant de se rendre dans leur dortoir respectif, prêt pour une nuit de sommeil.

En entrant dans le leur, Cerridwen remarque que comparé à ses camarades, elle et Daphne n'ont pratiquement rien acheté. D'ailleurs, Pansy - toujours elle - le lui fait bien remarquer;

« Pas d'or de poche, Snape?

-Je sais économiser, contrairement à un certain crup de ma connaissance, réplique-t-elle, en se changeant pour la nuit.

-Viens-tu de me traiter de chien?

-De crup. Au moins, tu es magique.

-Comment oses-tu, sale demi-sang?!

-J'ose car contrairement à toi, ma bourse ne semble pas avoir été vidé par un niffler. Et traites-moi encore de demi-sang et tu auras de gros problèmes.

-Et tu feras quoi? », siffle Pansy, en croisant les bras. Enragée, elle a oublié le talent de la brune en ce qui à trait aux charmes et aux potions. Mais celui-ci lui revient très rapidement en mémoire, car en se déshabillant, la brune lui montre discrètement sa baguette.

Elle pâlit, brusquement effrayée, et se retourne, à la fois fulminante et inquiète des réactions prochaines de la jeune Snape. Car même si elle s'excuse, celle-ci finira un jour ou l'autre par se venger de l'insulte, ça ne fait aucun doute pour elle. De son côté, Cerridwen s'amuse de l'angoisse de l'Héritière. Pansy est assez impulsive, comme Slytherin, ça fait longtemps qu'elle le sait.

 _Et si je l'a laissais paranoïer?_ , pense-t-elle, en rangeant ses achats. _C'est une vengeance idéale pour un serpent qui mords trop vite..._

« C'est pour qui, ces fleurs? , demande soudain Tracey, depuis le lit d'en face. Elle la regarde, puis observe les chrysanthèmes ensorcelés, qu'elle a acheté au village et qu'elle a entreposé dans un vieux encrier propre, sur sa table de chevet.

-Ma grand-mère, réponds-t-elle.

-Oh. »

Elle n'ajoute rien. Que pourrait-elle ajouter, de toute façon? Des condoléances pour une morte qu'elle n'a jamais connue et dont elle ne connaît même pas le nom? Ça serait grotesque. Au moment où elle s'apprête à s'enrouler dans sa couette brodée d'argent, Gemma entre violemment dans leur dortoir, faisant claquer la porte au passage contre le mur.

Dès qu'elle la voit, Cerridwen a un horrible pressentiment. La scène lui est un peu trop familière...

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Fawley! , s'écrie Pansy.

-Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle! , ordonne plutôt la préfète. Immédiatement! Ordre du directeur!

-Mais... pourquoi? , s'étonne Tracey.

-Sirius Black a attaqué la Tour de Gryffindor! »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois cents élèves que compte le collège sorcier sont tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, tous perdus et médusés par ce qui vient de se passer. La même question est dans tous les esprits; comment Sirius Black a-t-il pû entrer dans le château? Toute aussi décontenancé que les autres, Cerridwen observe sans les voir ses camarades, tous eux aussi en pyjama. Sur ses genoux ronronne Elwë, qui a repris son rôle de familier protecteur.

Elle aussi se pose leurs questions, sans pourtant trouver une réponse logique. Elle veut bien croire que Black a découvert une façon de passer les Dementors, mais les autres barrières du château...? _Impossible_ , se dit-elle, avant d'apercevoir le directeur, plus sérieux que le jour de la rentrée, demander le silence -ce qu'il obtient dans le temps de le dire.

« Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, commence le vieux mage, tandis que McGonagall et Flitwick s'empresses de fermer toutes les portes de la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfete-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra immédiatement m'être signalé, ajoute-t-il vers Weasley IVème du nom, qui semble vivre son heure de gloire. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin. »

N'ayant plus rien à leur dire, le vieux sorcier se dirige vers la sortie, quand il s'arrête, se rappelant brusquement de quelque chose. En deux coups de baguette, il repousse les grandes tables le long des murs, puis fait apparaître de gros sacs de couchage violets et moelleux. Il leur souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit, et quitte la Grande Salle, qui s'anime dès son départ.

En écoutant les Gryffindors raconter les évènements, Cerridwen apprends qu'en arrivant à leur Tour, ils ont découvert le tableau de la Grosse Dame - celle qui garde l'entrée de leur dortoir - complètement déchiré. Personne ne savait qui avait fait ça... jusqu'à ce que Peeves le leur dises, à la demande du directeur.

« Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage! Fini les bavardages! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes! , crie au bout d'un moment le préfet-en-chef. Épuisée par cette soirée chaotique, Cerridwen ne se rebelle pas, attrapant rapidement un des sacs de couchage et se réfugiant dans un coin.

-À ton avis, comment Black est entré? , demande Daphne, qui l'a accompagné.

-Je ne sais pas, réponds-t-elle.

-C'est rare, commente-t-elle. Tu n'en n'a pas la moindre idée?

-Non. »

Leur conversation est finie, les deux amies le savent. Elles s'étendent dans leurs sacs de couchage, écoutant les théories de leurs camarades, toutes plus ou moins logiques selon les cas. À un moment, Cerridwen entends même la Je-Sais-Tout éclater de rage, devant les « idioties » que les élèves autour d'elle disent.

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule à avoir jamais pris la peine de lire _L'Histoire de Hogwarts_? , demande-t-elle, aussi rouge que son blason.

-Probablement, réplique la belette. Pourquoi?

-Parce que le château est protégé par autre chose que de simples murailles, explique sur un ton docte la Lionne. Il existe de nombreux sortilèges qui empêchent d'y entrer clandestinement. On ne peut pas se contenter de transplaner dans un endroit pareil. Et j'aimerais bien savoir sous quel déguisement on pourrait berner les Dementors. Ils gardent tous les accès à l'école et ils l'auraient aussi vu voler. Et puis, Filch connaît tous les passages secrets, alors, tu penses bien qu'ils sont surveillés... »

Au même moment, la voix de Percy Weasley se fait de nouveau entendre, annonçant une bonne fois pour toute l'extinction des feux. Les chandelles qui éclairent la Grande Salle s'éteignent immédiatement, plongeant l'immense réfectoire dans une noirceur presque opaque. Les seules sources de lumière sont celles diffusées par les étoiles, clairement visibles grâce au plafond magique de la salle, et celles des fantômes, qui surveillent également les élèves tout en discutant avec les préfets.

Étendue dans son sac de couchage, Cerridwen réfléchit aux explications de Granger. Elle n'a pas tort, mais elle n'a pas raison non plus. On ne peut pas transplaner dans le château, mais à l'extérieur du domaine, si. Pour les Dementors, c'est tout aussi simple; Sirius Black ne s'est-il évadé de la prison qu'ils gardent? Il connaît donc un moyen pour les berner. Quant aux passages secrets... C'est l'option la plus logique. Il suffit qu'il en connaisses un que le concierge ne connaît pas et hop! il est dans l'école.

 _Au final_ , songe-t-elle, _c'est facile de s'introduire ici._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Elle a beau fermer les yeux et vouloir partir vers le pays des rêves, c'est impossible. Elle est tellement sur les nerfs, que chaque son dans la Grande Salle la réveille. Que ce soit les chuchotis des préfets, le pas des professeurs qui patrouillent entre les élèves plus ou moins endormis, ou encore les respirations lourdes ou ronflantes de ses camarades et d'Elwë, qui s'est roulé près d'elle.

Rien à faire, elle ne dort pas. Alors qu'elle se retourne pour la énième fois dans son sac de couchage, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent.

 _Bizarre... Sinistra vient de passer..._ , s'étonne Cerridwen, en tendant l'oreille.

« Vous l'avez repéré? , demande Weasley IVème, dans ce qui tente d'être un murmure.

-Non, pas encore, réponds la voix de Dumbledore. Et ici, tout va bien?

-Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur. »

 _Lèche-botte._

« Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la Grosse Dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la Tour de Gryffindor dès demain.

-Et la Grosse Dame, Monsieur le Directeur? , questionne Weasley.

-Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage, indique Dumbledore. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Filch de la restaurer. »

Les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau, rapidement suivis de pas secs très reconnaissables.

« Monsieur le Directeur? , fait son oncle. Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Filch a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

-Et la Tour d'Astronomie? La pièce du professeur Trelawney? La volière? , demande le directeur.

-Tout a été fouillé, confirme-t-il.

-Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

-Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré?

-J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres, avoue le directeur. Il y a un petit silence, puis Cerridwen entends de nouveau son oncle demander, la voix raide de colère;

-Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le... le début du trimestre?

-Je m'en souviens, Severus, fait Dumbledore, avec un quelque chose qui sonne comme un avertissement.

-Il paraît... presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne, commence le Maître des Potions. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

-Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, coupe le vieux mage. Il faut que j'aille voir les Dementors, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

-Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur? , fait Weasley IVème.

-Oh si. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Dementor ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur. »

Malgré elle, Cerridwen frissonne, en entendant ça. Rien qu'imaginer ces horribles cadavres démoniaques et encapuchonnés se promener dans les corridors de Hogwarts est une vision digne des plus grands films d'horreur américains. Il n'y a plus aucun son, si ce n'est des pas rapides et silencieux, accompagné des ouvertures et fermetures des grandes portes.

Quand le silence est total, la jeune sorcière se retourne de nouveau, cette fois sur le dos, et fixe le plafond enchanté, qui montre comme toujours le ciel. Elle assimile rapidement ce qu'elle a entendu avec ce qu'elle sait; son oncle a prévenu cet été que Black aurait peut-être de l'aide pour entrer dans le château, grâce un nouvel enseignant.

Engager ce clochard... Les paroles qu'il a prononcé ce jour-là lui reviennent en mémoire. Et il n'y a qu'un seul professeur qui correspondes à cette description.

 _Pourquoi Lupin aiderait Black à entrer dans le château?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Expression québécoise qui signifie être complètement indifférent à quelque chose ou ne rien comprendre à un sujet [Du Français au Français].  
[2] Mélange de plusieurs ingrédients de potions nauséabonds, dont des champignons et des plumes [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Marque sorcière de chocolat fabriquée localement par la société Tamsin [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[4] Rosie Lee est une expression cockney (un argot de la classe ouvrière londonienne) qui signifie tout simplement « thé » [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** En ce moment, j'écoute beaucoup "Swish and Flick" et Celestina Warbeck (Moldubec). Bon, et "Blackmore Night's" aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire. J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour le rap, et Celestina Warbeck a une putain de voix qui vous fait bien vite comprendre pourquoi Molly en est fan! En plus, c'est une superbe femme...  
Que voulez-vous, je suis une totale Potterhead et j'en ai pas du tout honte!  
Je suis allé voir _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , pendant la dernière fin de semaine de novembre, avec ma grand-mère. J'ai jamais autant trippé sur un film de ma vie! Il est trooooop génial! Et Newt était si mignon! Surtout quand il était avec ses bestioles. J'adore son manteau bleu, d'ailleurs. Et le niffleur était trop adorable! Et Credence aussi est mignon. Les scènes entre lui et Graves m'ont fait glapir comme une fangirl. Surtout celle dans la ruelle. Et ma grand-mère se posait des questions sur ma santé mentale...  
Bon, en même temps, elle a l'habitude... Par contre, j'avais mal à la tête en sortant du cinéma. La faute au 3D (ouais, j'suis allé le voir en 3D car il était disponible seulement en 3D à l'heure où on y est allé. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi les gens trippent autant sur le 3D, d'ailleurs...)...  
Bref! Après ce petit message de fin, j'espères que vous avez aimé de chapitre, n'oubliez pas de commenter et à la semaine prochaine!


	7. Les Dementors aiment le Quidditch

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Marcus Flint || Draco Malfoy || Harry Potter || Hermione Granger || Dean Thomas || Parvati Patil || Ron Weasley || Daphne Greengrass || Cassius Warrington || Poppy Pomfrey. Mention de Pansy Parkinson || Lucius Malfoy || Oliver Wood || Cedric Diggory || Remus Lupin || Neville Longbottom || Quirinus Quirrell || Gilderoy Lockhart || Albus Dumbledore || Newt Scamander || James Potter || Damocles Belby || Minerva McGonagall || Filius Flitwick || Pomona Sprout || Fenrir Greyback || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Blaise Zabini || Theodore Nott || Rolanda Hooch || Lee Jordan.  
 **M/A :** Bonjooooour tout le monde! Voici enfin le septième chapitre du tome trois! Et à cause du bug des dernières semaines, certains auront non pas un, mais TROIS chapitres à lire! Petite gang de chanceux, va!  
Enfin. C'est pas ça, le plus important. Aujourd'hui, la recette du jour, c'est DCFM, Quidditch et loup-garou!  
Pour ce qui est du titre du chapitre... c'est le préféré de mon amie. Je ne le lui dédie donc pas, mais c'est un anecdote assez rigolo, vu qu'à chaque fois que je le disais, elle partait à rire. Humour ironique quand tu nous tiens...  
D'ailleurs, parlant de loup-garou... Vous connaissez le manga _Arsène Lupin l'aventurier_? C'est une adaptation des romans de Maurice Leblanc sur le célèbre gentleman cambrioleur de la Belle Époque, et franchement, j'adore! C'est très fin, bourré de renversements inattendus... et j'crois sincèrement que Arsène Lupin était atteint de dédoublement de la personnalité. C'est vrai, quoi, la façon dont il devient tour à tour aristo' puis pauvre, c'est à vous perdre!  
Bref! Je remercies La Plume de Sucre, noour, qrye et Timy715 pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! À tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Oliver Wood = Olivier Dubois.**  
 **Grindylow = Strangulot.**  
 **Newt Scamander = Norbert Dragonneau.**  
 **Rolanda Hooch = Renée Bibine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre sept : Les Dementors aiment le Quidditch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 novembre 1993_

« Malfoy, il faut qu'on se parle. »

En entendant la voix de Marcus, toute la Cour se retourne ou lève les yeux, pour regarder le redoublant[1], qui se tient derrière Draco, les bras croisés et l'air très sérieux. Rien qu'à le voir, Cerridwen devine déjà le sujet de la conversation -le Quidditch. Et devinant ce qui va être dit, elle retourne sans le moindre état d'âme à ses révisions pour le cours de Runes.

« De quoi? , lui demande le blond.

-De Quidditch. Est-ce que tu vas jouer au match, oui ou non?

-Oh, tu sais, Flint, mon bras me fait encore si mal...

-Ton bras... Ouais, bien sûr... », grimace l'Héritier Flint. À l'exception de Pansy, personne, que ce soit à Hogwarts ou dans la Maison de Salazar, n'est aveugle au sujet de la blessure de Draco. Il l'utilise comme simple prétexte pour ne rien faire. Même l'équipe de Quidditch a dû se passer de lui pour tous leurs entraînements. Si ç'avait été du seul avis du capitaine, et ça Cerridwen n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Draco aurait été viré depuis longtemps.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y a Lucius Malfoy. Qui a offert à toute l'équipe des Nimbus 2001, et donc les meilleurs sur le marché, à l'époque du moins. Qui serait donc tout à fait capable de les leur retirer si son fils était renvoyé de l'équipe.

« Donc, il va falloir que je dise à Wood qu'on ne jouera pas contre eux...

-Ils joueront contre les Hufflepuffs. Il n'y a rien de dramatique, relativise Draco, en retournant à son assiette.

-Toi, tu ne connais pas Wood et ça se voit, réplique sèchement Marcus. Il a sans aucun doute entraîné son équipe dans l'unique but de nous battre, et là, ils vont affronter une équipe avec un style complètement différent. Surtout avec Diggory comme nouveau capitaine et Attrapeur... Qui sait ce que ce foutu blaireau a inventé. », renifle-t-il, en lançant un regard vers la table des Jaunes et Noirs.

Brusquement, il se penche vers le blond, et lui siffle à l'oreille;

« Par contre, c'est ta dernière chance. Au prochain match, soit tu joues, soit t'es viré. Tu m'a compris, Malfoy?

-Oui, oui, réponds-t-il, sans paraître le moins du monde intimidé par le Septième Année. En entendant son ton, Flint grogne, exaspéré par son capricieux Attrapeur, mais retourne sans rien ajouter à sa place, au milieu des autres joueurs de l'équipe.

-Je crois qu'il est sérieux, déclare Cerridwen. En réponse, le Sang-pur ricane;

-Qu'il essaye, pour voir! Mon père va l'en empêcher! »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5 novembre 1993_

Dès qu'elle entre dans la classe de DCFM, Cerridwen remarque l'absence de Lupin. Pas plus ébranlée que ça, elle va s'asseoir directement à sa place habituelle, entre Draco et Daphne. Autour d'eux, les élèves discutent tranquillement, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur, et en regardant autour d'elle, la Vert et Argent se rend compte qu'il manque un élève -Harry, pour être plus précis. Elle se souvient ensuite que depuis deux jours, Wood monopolise le Rouge et Or, lui donnant divers conseils tous plus anxieux et répétitifs les uns que les autres.

 _Flint connaît bien son Némésis_ , pense-t-elle, alors que la cloche sonne, indiquant le début du cours. Mais à peine a-t-elle fini de chanter que la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre violemment, claquant contre le mur et les faisant tous sursauter. Elle se retourne, le coeur battant la chamade, et découvre avec stupeur qu'il ne s'agit pas de Lupin... mais de son oncle!

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?_ , se demande sa nièce. Les élèves se posent la même question, vu les murmures qu'elle entend alors que le Maître des Potions, d'un pas rapide et sec qu'elle n'a que rarement vu chez lui mais qui est toujours signe de l'agacement le plus profond, se dirige vers l'avant de la classe.

Le directeur de la Maison Slytherin fait l'appel, et rien qu'à sa voix, subtilement plus agressive qu'à l'habitude, les élèves devinent qu'il ne faut pas le pousser à bout... même s'ils savent tous que dès que Potter arrivera, tout va exploser comme les chaudrons de Longbottom. Cerridwen aimerait demander pourquoi Lupin n'est pas là, mais bizarrement, elle a peur de poser la question, aussi se contente-t-elle de regarder son bureau et ses manuels et de signaler sa présence lorsqu'il nomme son nom.

« Le professeur Lupin, commence le potionniste après l'appel, n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets... »

Un bruit de course et de freinage provenant du couloir l'interrompt. Tous tournent la tête en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvre sur Harry, essoufflé et penaud.

« Désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai..., commence-t-il, avant de remarquer l'enseignant derrière le bureau. Trop surpris pour continuer sa phrase, il reste immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

-Ce cours a commencé depuis dix minutes, Potter, fait avec une grande sécheresse Severus, je vais donc retirer dix points à Gryffindor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

-Où est le professeur Lupin ? , demande-t-il plutôt, sans bouger. _La bataille commence_ , songe la brune, alors que son oncle, un horrible rictus aux lèvres, réponds;

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

 _Ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort_ [2] _, Harry,_ souffle la Slytherin en pensée, de plus en plus effrayée par le comportement de Severus, qui lui paraît de moins en moins rationnel. Celui-ci, irrité comme jamais, lui réplique donc que ce n'est rien de dangereux, avant d'enlever cinq points de plus et le menace d'un second retrait, cette fois de cinquante points, s'il n'obéit pas. Ne pouvant se risquer à en perdre autant en un cours, le Gryffindor va s'asseoir à côté de Granger.

« Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, répète le professeur remplaçant, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent...

-Nous avons étudié les boggarts, coupe soudain la Je-Sais-Tout, les grindylows, les...

-Taisez-vous, ordonne la Terreur des Cachots. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

-C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ai jamais eu, déclare Dean Thomas. De faibles chuchotements d'approbation, venant autant des Rouge et Or que de leurs Némésis, se font alors entendre dans la salle de classe jusqu'ici plutôt silencieuse. Cerridwen ne peut qu'être d'accord, même si entre Quirrell et Lockhart, être meilleur est très facile à faire. Mais l'air sombre de son oncle l'empêche de le montrer, vocalement ou non.

-Vous vous contentez de peu, critique Severus. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des grindylows est du niveau d'un élève de première année. »

 _Il ne serait pas obligé de nous l'apprendre si notre premier professeur n'avait pas été un tel froussard..._

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier... [il tourne les pages jusqu'au dernier chapitre] ... les loup-garous.

-Mais monsieur, se scandalise Granger, et ce à la plus grande horreur de Cerridwen, nous ne devions pas faire les loup-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux...

-Miss Granger, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394. Tout le monde! Et _immédiatement!_ »

Les Troisièmes années obéissent, non sans encore une fois manifester leur mécontentement. Une fois sûr que tous ont bien ouverts leurs manuels, il leur demande, l'air presque sadique;

« Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup? »

 _Le museau, les pupilles, la queue et le comportement_ [3], pense-t-elle, sans toutefois oser le dire. Autour d'elle, personne ne tente non plus de répondre à la question -quoique c'est peut-être aussi car ils ne connaissent pas la réponse. La seule personne qui veut y répondre, c'est évidemment Granger, qui lève bien haut la main.

« Alors, qui? , encourage le Maître des Potions, sans sembler voir la Lionne. Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre...

-On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loup-garous, on en est encore aux..., coupe avec vaillance Parvati Patil, mais avant même qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, l'ex-Death Eater ordonne le silence, ce qu'il obtient dans le temps de le dire.

-Eh bien, siffle-t-il, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris... »

Cerridwen écarquille les yeux, de plus en plus incrédule. Jamais elle n'a vu son oncle être aussi obtus et hargneux. C'en est presque comme si sa haine envers Lupin était plus forte que celle envers Harry -ce qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lui semblait impossible. C'est alors que...

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur... »

 _Tais-toi Granger! Tais-toi!_

« Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou...

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffindor, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout. »

Ce n'est pas son oncle. C'est l'unique chose à laquelle Cerridwen peut penser, en entendant ça. D'accord pour les points retirés, mais l'insulte? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'insulte pas ses élèves, se contentant de les rabaisser. Et elle n'est pas la seule à le penser, vu les regards noirs que toute la classe lancent au professeur. Granger, elle, a le visage rouge, a baissé les yeux et semble sur le point de pleurer.

« Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise? , explose soudain Weasley. Aussitôt tombe un silence horrifié. Il est allé trop loin, ils l'ont tous compris. Lentement, le professeur se dirige vers le rouquin, qui commence à réaliser ce qui se passe.

-Vous aurez une retenue, Weasley. Et si jamais je vous entends encore une fois critiquer la façon dont je donne mon cours, vous le regretterez amèrement. », menace-t-il, son visage proche de celui désormais livide et tacheté du Lion, qui n'ose même pas hocher la tête.

Le professeur retourne ensuite à son bureau, et dans le silence le plus total, les élèves se mettent à prendre des notes à partir du manuel, sans même tenter de se regarder. Seul Draco, comme toujours, semble prendre la situation à la légère, au vu des petits ricanements que sa cousine entend, venant de son côté.

Et pendant ce temps, le Maître des Potions arpente la classe, tout en commentant leurs précédents travaux, trouvés sur le bureau de son collègue;

« Très mal expliqué, tout ça... Ce n'est pas exact, le Kappa se trouve plus généralement en Mongolie... »

 _Il n'a jamais lu le livre de Scamander ou quoi?_

« Le professeur Lupin vous a mis seize sur vingt? Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas plus de six... »

Et jusqu'à la fin du cours, ce n'est que commentaires désagréables sur commentaires désagréables. La terrible humeur du potionniste n'empêche pourtant Draco de tenter de se moquer de Harry, mais de façon plus discrète. En effet, plutôt que de lui lancer une ou deux moqueries, l'Héritier Malfoy essaie plutôt de lui envoyer un oiseau en parchemin, qu'elle réussit à attraper au vol.

En le dépliant, Cerridwen y découvre un inélégant dessin montrant Harry recevant ce qui ressemble à un Cognard en pleine tête avant de se faire frapper par la foudre, tout ça durant un match de Quidditch -et le dessin est animé, bien sûr. Elle le fixe un instant, avant de chercher son oncle du regard. Le voyant à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, elle écrit rapidement une note à l'en-dos du dessin, puis le redonne à Draco. Celui-ci, intrigué, le retourne et y lit;

" _Ta plume est exquise, Draco. Montrer à ta muse toute l'étendue de tes talents, c'est tellement adorable, comme geste!_ "

Le sarcasme est si voyant que personne ne pourrait prendre cette note pour un compliment. Même Pansy ne ferait pas cette erreur. Dégoûté, le Slytherin s'empresse de rouler en boule le parchemin et de le fourrer dans son sac, ignorant le rictus de satisfaction de sa cousine.

Puis enfin sonne la cloche annonçant la pause.

« Vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loup-garous, dicte le professeur remplaçant, provoquant ainsi de petits grognements de déplaisir chez les élèves et une grimace de dégoût chez sa nièce, ce qu'il ne remarque pas du tout. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet pour lundi matin. Weasley, restez ici, nous allons voir ce que vous aurez à faire pour votre retenue. », ajoute-t-il vers la belette rousse, avant de chasser, d'un geste de la main, les autres élèves.

Enfin libres, ceux-ci s'empressent de quitter la salle de classe, et dès qu'ils sont suffisamment loin, personne ne gêne pour lâcher divers commentaires sur le cours.

« Doux Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton oncle? , lui demande Daphne.

-Je l'ignore, réponds sa meilleure amie, tout aussi perdue qu'elle.

-C'est pourtant évident! , siffle Draco. Il est dégoûté de notre retard!

-Évidemment que l'on est en retard! As-tu vu les professeurs qu'on a eu depuis la première année? , réplique la châtaine. Un froussard qui a pris la clef des champs et un mythomane incapable de réussir un sortilège de Lévitation! Ne me fais pas croire que tu as appris beaucoup de choses avec eux!

-Parce qu'avec ce clochard, tu crois qu'on en apprends plus?!

-Fermez-là. »

Comme toujours, la voix glacée de Cerridwen suffit à les faire taire.

« Se disputer comme des sorcières de Diagon Alley ne va rien changer au fait que mon oncle se prenait pour un dragon aujourd'hui, dit-elle, calme mais le ton encore sec. Et si nous sommes bel et bien en retard sur le programme, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que le professeur Lupin doit rattraper deux années d'incompétence totale avant de commencer celui des Troisièmes années.

-... Donc? , encourage Draco, peu certain de la position que prends la jolie Serpent.

-Donc quoi?

-Tu es d'accord avec qui? Avec moi ou avec Greengrass?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Et sur cette phrase claire, nette et précise, la brune se dirige vers son prochain cours, sous les yeux perplexes de la Cour et de Daphne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Comment reconnaître et tuer un loup-garou_ ". Rien que le titre du devoir lui donne la nausée. Et pourtant, ça ne l'étonne pas, venant de son oncle; elle a souvent remarquée son manque d'empathie totale pour les lycanthropes. La jeune sorcière n'a jamais su la raison de ce dégoût, mais elle est convaincue que ç'a un lien avec James Potter.

Après tout, c'est cet homme qu'il déteste le plus.

Installée à l'une des tables de la salle commune avec sa meilleure amie, Cerridwen regroupe toutes ses informations sur les loup-garous, mais le cœur n'est pas du tout là. Elle ne comprend d'ailleurs même pas comment des êtres humains peuvent faire ce genre de tortures sur d'autres êtres humains. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se transforment _**une fois**_ tous les vingt-neuf jours en une bête sanguinaire qu'il faut les tuer; autant tuer les femmes parce qu'elles sont tombées sur un torchon[4]...

« Hey, tu as vu? , fait soudain Daphne, à côté d'elle. Il existe une potion pour soulager les effets de la transformation!

-Vraiment? , s'intéresse-t-elle.

-Oui! Et c'est assez récent, mine de rien... 1977, apparemment.

-En effet...

-Pour ce qui est du nom, en tout cas, ce n'est pas très imaginatif! Il lui a donné le nom d'un de ses ingrédients! , rigole la Sang-pure. Wolfsbane, franchement! Pas très original! »

 _Wolfsbane?_ , répète Cerridwen, restée bloquée sur le nom de la potion. _Comme la potion qu'oncle Sev' a fait la semaine dernière?_ Et divers détails, jusqu'ici anodins, lui viennent soudain à l'esprit. La mauvaise humeur de son oncle, son dégoût plus qu'évident envers Lupin, les vêtements miteux et l'air malade de Lupin, la potion faite précisément à toutes les trois semaines... Et ce devoir, sur les façons de _**reconnaître**_ les loup-garous...!

« Cerridwen? Est-ce que ça va?

-C'est un loup-garou.

-Hein? De qui tu parles?

-Le professeur Lupin. C'est un loup-garou, répète-t-elle, effarée par le nombre d'indices qui lui sont passés sous le nez. Et dire que si Daphne n'était pas tombée sur cet article sur la Wolfsbane, jamais elle ne les aurait remarqué!

-Pardon? , demande justement celle-ci, complètement perdue.

-Depuis trois mois, mon oncle brasse de la Wolfsbane, révèle la brune. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que son amie fasse les mêmes rapprochements qu'elle, et même plus.

-Son boggart!

-Son boggart?

-Lors du cours de pratique, après... quand tu as fait ta crise de panique, rectifie Daphne, Potter s'est avancé, et le boggart a pris une autre forme, mais avant même qu'on ne puisse la voir, Lupin a pris sa place... et la forme était vraiment bizarre. Une espèce de sphère ronde et argentée, comme...

-Comme la Pleine Lune, complète-t-elle. Son amie hoche la tête, incapable de dire autre chose. Pendant un moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne disent un mot, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi dire. Finalement, Daphne fait;

-Tu crois que les professeurs sont au courant?

-Au moins ceux qui ont enseigné à Lupin, suppose Cerridwen. Donc McGonagall, Flitwick et Sprout... Et madame Pomfrey aussi, vu que la transformation n'est apparemment pas sans douleur. Sans compter Dumbledore et mon oncle...

-Beaucoup de sorciers pour un lourd secret, philosophe la sœur d'Astoria. Mais quand même..., souffle-t-elle après un moment, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Lupin puisses être un loup-garou. Il ne correspond pas du tout à cette image...

-Les loup-garous ne sont pas tous des Greyback, réplique-t-elle, les faisant toutes deux frissonner. Fenrir Greyback est un malade, le stéréotype-même du loup-garou s'attaquant à d'innocents sorciers. Le véritable Grand Méchant Loup des contes moldus. Elles se regardent, désormais mal à l'aise face à leur devoir.

-On fait celui de Runes? , propose Daphne.

-Oui. », réponds-t-elle, soulagée qu'on lui offre un instant de répit, même si cette pause se résume à se casser presque la tête pour traduire des phrases en anciennes runes scandinaves.

C'est toujours mieux que de se forcer à apprendre des méthodes pour tuer son professeur de DCFM.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 novembre 1993_

Comme chaque jour de match, la Grande Salle bouille de vie. Pourtant, on entend presque rien, à cause du tonnerre, qui est bien plus puissant que jamais. Les éclairs se succèdent à un rythme effarant, tellement que Cerridwen a l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur bas de gamme.

« Une chance qu'on ne joue pas, commente Draco, qui a lui aussi les yeux rivés sur le plafond magique.

-La faute à qui? », réplique Warrington, très amer. Le Troisième année ne l'écoute pas, étant déjà retourné à sa conversation avec Pansy, qui boit presque chacune de ses plaintes. Sa cousine, elle, jette de temps à autre des regards attentifs aux deux équipes devant s'affronter au stade.

Du côté des Lions, seul Wood semble incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, alors que les six autres joueurs paraissent plus calmes. Et un coup d'œil vers les Hufflepuffs lui prouve que la même chose s'y passe.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Cerridwen?

-J'en dit qu'il faut être fou pour jouer au Quidditch dans cette tempête, déclare-t-elle, se fichant bien du contexte où cette question lui a été posé. Surprise, Daphne fronce les sourcils, avant de regarder elle aussi le ciel, plus menaçant et gris que jamais.

-Bah, ce n'est qu'une petite pluie. Ça va sûrement se calmer d'ici le match. »

 _Se calmer? Vraiment?_ , pense-t-elle, en observant les gros nuages aux allures de chaudron sur le point d'exploser. Elle doute sincèrement que l'orage va disparaître en quelques minutes.

Et lorsque toute l'école sort pour assister au match, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle découvre qu'elle a vu juste. Car la pluie ne s'est pas calmée; elle s'est même amplifiée.

Maintenant glissée sous un parapluie qui n'a rien à envier à celui de Mary Poppins en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Cerridwen se dirige sans entrain vers le stade, suivant sans surprise Draco, lui aussi réfugié sous un parapluie. Comme toujours, ce dernier est accompagné de Vincent et Gregory; Pansy et ses autres amies ne sont pas très loin, de même que Blaise et Theo. Plusieurs élèves, autour d'eux, ont également préparés des parapluies, alors que d'autres, plus optimistes, doivent se contenter de leurs cols relevés et des capuches non-imperméables de leurs capes.

Pourtant, malgré la tempête, la jeune fille réussit à apercevoir l'équipe de Gryffindor entrer dans leurs vestiaires... ainsi que son cousin en train de se moquer d'eux. Sans la moindre gêne, elle sort sa baguette et murmure un petit sort que lui a récemment appris son oncle; en moins d'une seconde, l'Héritier des Malfoy glisse sur une flaque de boue, se retrouvant immédiatement sale et bien trempé.

 _Que ce soit à son tour d'être la proie des moqueries_ , se dit-elle, ravie de sa blague, en rangeant sa baguette. Elle passe à côté de lui sans lui jeter un seul regard, occupée à discuter avec Daphne. Celles-ci grimpent les gradins et s'y installent. Rapidement, les estrades se remplissent d'élèves affichant soit les couleurs des Lions, soit celle des Blaireaux, soit aucune -mais ceux-là sont assez rares.

Au bout d'un moment, les équipes rentrent sur le terrain, sous les encouragements de leurs supporters. Même de loin, Cerridwen voit très bien qu'ils sont déjà tous très trempés. Ils se rejoignent au centre du stade, avec madame Hooch. Malgré la tourmente, elle arrive à voir les capitaines se serrer la main, avant d'entendre un faible sifflement, qui se révèle être celui du sifflet de l'arbitre lorsque les joueurs s'envolent et que les balles sont relâchées.

Rapidement, toutefois, la partie devient ennuyante. Déjà en temps normal, le Quidditch l'ennuie, mais là, avec la pluie et le vent violents, sans compter les éclairs et le tonnerre, il est presque impossible de suivre les mouvements des joueurs. Même Jordan a du mal à décrire ce qui se passe sur le terrain, c'est dire. Les joueurs sont réduits à de simples tâches cramoisis ou jaunes.

 _Il faut vraiment être malade pour jouer par un temps pareil_ , pense la Slytherin, ne sachant pas si elle doit ennuyée ou effrayée. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes, un nouveau sifflement se fait entendre, alors qu'un éclair éclaire madame Hooch et Wood, qui fait signe à ses joueurs de le rejoindre. Les Hufflepuffs font pareil.

« Un temps d'arrêt? Pourquoi? , s'étonne Daphne.

-Se lancer des sortilèges d'Imperméabilité, sans doute, propose Cerridwen. Elles entendent alors un hoquètement, dans leur dos, et en se retournant, les deux amies aperçoivent Granger s'éloigner en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends?

-Aucune idée. », avoue la brune, un peu perdue. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la Gryffindor est de retour, haletante mais souriante, ce qui renforce son air de castor. Au même moment, le match reprends, mais rien n'a changé; tout est encore flou. Les éclairs se succèdent de plus en plus, fournissant ainsi la seule source de lumière.

Même si ceux-ci laissent voir de curieuses formes; à un moment, Cerridwen a même l'impression de voir un gros chien noir, au sommet du plus haut gradin, justement vide. Pourtant, à l'éclair suivant, aucune trace de l'animal.

Soudain, c'est le silence. Un silence horrible, glacé. Le vent souffle, mais il est complètement muet. La pluie devient brusquement plus froide que le Lac Noir en hiver. Le tonnerre semble avoir disparu, et les éclairs sont d'une pâleur presque polaire. Les couleurs flétirent, donnant l'impression de mourir. Même ses entrailles semblent figés. Cette sensation, elle la connaît. Trop bien, même. Horrifiée, la « princesse de Slytherin » baisse les yeux vers le terrain...

... et les voit. Une centaine de Dementors, qui regardent vers le ciel orageux, au centre-même du stade. La vision est cauchemardesque, et pourtant elle n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Et alors que le froid commence à gagner son coeur, un cri de pure horreur éclate, dans son dos.

« HARRY! »

Cerridwen relève la tête, et voit l'Attrapeur de Gryffindor tomber, tomber, tomber... D'autres hurlements de frayeur résonnent à ses oreilles, venant d'à gauche, d'à droite, de derrière, d'en avant... de partout. C'est soudain si bruyant qu'elle ne sait même pas si elle aussi elle crie. Un mouvement sur le terrain attire alors son attention; elle aperçoit alors le directeur courir sur le terrain et s'écrier une formule qu'elle entends mal.

En suivant des yeux la direction de la baguette, la Vert et Argent découvre que la chute de Harry ralentit, ralentit, ralentit... jusqu'à s'échouer presque doucement sur l'herbe boueuse. Dumbledore tourne alors sa baguette vers les Dementors, et sous les yeux incrédules de ses étudiants, il en fait jaillir des voluptes de fumée argentée à la forme très vaguement ailée, qui se précipitent vers les créatures.

À leur approche, les Non-êtres s'agitent, avant de s'enfuir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le tonnerre est de retour. Soudain dégelée, Cerridwen, tout comme des dizaines d'autres élèves de toutes les maisons et des professeurs, se précipite vers le jeune Lion, toujours étendu au sol et déjà entouré des autres joueurs de son équipe. Son coeur bat la chamade, tant elle est inquiète, et les babillements des Gryffindors ne font rien pour la rassurer.

« Il est complètement gelé!

-Hey, Harry! Réveille-toi, vieux!

-Merlin, pourquoi il se réveille pas?

-Dégagez! , ordonne soudain Pomfrey. Libérez-moi le passage! »

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils finissent par obéir. Tandis que l'infirmière s'occupe de l'Attrapeur inconscient, la jeune sorcière regarde autour d'elle, toujours anxieuse. Elle aperçoit d'abords Hooch, Diggory et Wood en train visiblement d'argumenter sur quelque chose, mais elle est trop loin pour savoir quoi exactement, avant de remarquer son oncle. Celui-ci se tient aux côtés de Dumbledore, qui est furieux comme jamais Cerridwen ne l'a vu.

C'en est effrayant, voir ce visage bienveillant être tordu de fureur.

« Où est son balai? , fait soudain la voix de Weasley VIème du nom, non loin d'elle. Où est le balai de Harry?

-Ton ami est blessé et toi, tu ne t'occupes que de son maudit balai?! , se scandalise à voix haute Daphne, qui l'a elle aussi entendu.

-La ferme, Greengrass! , rugit le rouquin. Verte de rage, la Slytherin obéit, mais n'importe qui la connaissant le moindrement verrait que cet ordre ne lui plaît absolument pas. Devinant qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues dans ce recueillement de chevaliers et de dames, Cerridwen attrape le poignet de son amie et l'oblige à la suivre.

-Viens, lui chuchote-t-elle. Ça ne sers à rien de rester, ils ont peur qu'on l'empoissonne.

-... Comment tu fais pour rester si calme? , lui demande la châtaine, incrédule, alors qu'elles s'éloignent du terrain pour retourner au château.

-Je ne le suis pas, assure-t-elle. Mais une famille de lions peut facilement tuer deux petites couleuvres. »

Daphne la dévisage un moment, avant d'hocher la tête, comprenant la métaphore. Cerridwen se retourne une seconde, le temps de voir Harry être déposé sur un brancard, invoqué visiblement par le directeur.

Et alors qu'elle le voit, aussi pâle et immobile qu'une poupée brisée, elle prie tous les grands sorciers pour qui ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Marcus Flint a en effet dû reprendre sa septième année, à cause de ses mauvaises notes aux examens [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[2] Devise de Hogwarts [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] La petitesse du museau et des pupilles, la queue moins fournie et le comportement agressif et sanguinaire sont en effet les signes distinctifs du loup-garou [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[4] En Angleterre, l'expression "to be on the rag", soit "être sur son torchon", désigne les menstruations.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Vous savez, je suis une grande fan de mythologies et de folklores, en plus d'être une véritable fan de mangas et d'animes. Or, en allant au magasin avec mes frères, qui voulaient absolument la PS4 pour Noël, je suis tombé, tout à fait par hasard, sur la version _animation_ de _Supernatural_ (en plus de la première saison d' _American Horror Story_ , qui est sur ma liste de séries depuis très longtemps). Vous savez, la série avec les frères Winchester (qui portent bien leur nom, soit dit en passant)? Ma mère a déjà écouté la série, du moins les quatre premières saisons, mais étrangement, alors qu'en temps c'est elle déteste ces histoires de fantômes et de spectres (elle supporte toutefois très bien ma passion), moi, elle ne m'a jamais captivé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en tout cas. J'ai commencé _Supernatural the Animation_ , et j'avoues que c'est très bon. Je vais sûrement me mettre à la série originale un de ces jours.  
En plus, mes frères ont failli m'acheter une figurine de Hedwig! Ouais, faillis. Elle coûtait quarante piastres (plus ou moins vingt-neuf euros) et ils n'avaient plus d'argent. L'intention était quand même là!  
Pour le cours de Snape, dans le film ça paraît pas vraiment, mais le livre... en réécrivant la scène, j'ai été vraiment surprise de son irritabilité, qui était pire que d'habitude (je suis peut-être une de ses plus grandes fans, mais je me voile pas la face, ce type a un caractère encore pire que le mien et c'est un vrai salaud). Même les élèves l'ont noté, c'est pas pour rien.  
Quant aux torchons... Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment pas pu résisté! Ça vient surtout d'une anecdote avec une amie. J'ai toujours l'habitude, lorsque je suis dans la mauvaise période, de dire que c'est la Pleine Lune, ou encore que les anglais ont débarqués. Ma meilleure amie a parfaitement compris la seconde, mais pas la première. Alors elle m'a demandé un jour ce que ça voulait dire, et je lui ai dit; "la Pleine Lune, ça arrive qu'une fois par mois, non? Et la légende veut qu'on deviennes des sortes de loup-garous, une fois par mois. Surtout que la Lune, c'est un symbole féminin."  
Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'elle a éclaté de rire en entendant mon explication...  
Suite à ce long message de fin, j'espères que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage grâce à un commentaire, et à la semaine prochaine les p'tits loups!


	8. Petit fouineur

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Harry Potter || Daphne Greengrass || Remus Lupin || Hermione Granger. Mention de Poppy Pomfrey || Draco Malfoy || Ron Weasley || Lily Potter || Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort || Oliver Snape || Fred Weasley || George Weasley || Oliver Wood || Eileen Snape || Sirius Black || Cornelius Fudge || Albus Dumbledore || Ignotus Peverell.  
 **M/A :** Nous y voilà! Le huitième chapitre! Et la première moitié du tome III, aussi! Il a été aussi long que les autres à écrire! Ce tome m'a vraiment rendu digne...  
En ce moment, je renoue avec mon adolescence. Je suis en train de me retaper Albator 78 et Albator 84, et putain! malgré les années, ça reste toujours aussi addictif. Surtout que je viens de découvrir les véritables versions des openings français et ça déchire! Je les adore!  
Je vous jure, si l'Atlantis se pose dans mon jardin, moi, j'embarque!  
Dans tous les cas, je remercies PrekDeva, noour, Loaw et Zeugma412 pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! À tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Tom Marvolo Riddle = Tom Elvis Jedusor.**  
 **Hinkypunk = Pitiponk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à noour (parce que je n'arrives pas à te répondre) :** Moi aussi, j'adore le titre de ce chapitre. Mon amie et moi, on a éclaté de rire, quand on l'a inventé. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour ce qui est de Severus et Remus... Clouer le bec à Draco est un des passe-temps préférés de Cerridwen! Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre huit : Petit fouineur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 novembre 1993_

Par chance, Pomfrey a décidé de garder Harry jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Des bruits de couloir que Cerridwen a réussi à capter, il n'a aucune séquelle, si ce n'est la perte de son précieux Nimbus, qui a été réduit en bouillie de bois par le Saule Cogneur, cet arbre violent planté dans le parc du château. Elle peut difficilement imaginer la douleur qu'il peut ressentir, n'ayant jamais rien perdu avec autant de valeur sentimentale.

Elle profite donc du dimanche matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner, pour rendre visite au Lion. Avec comme alibi encore et toujours Daphne. Personne ne doit, apres tout, connaître son amitié avec l'Héritier des Potter.

C'est pourquoi elle n'entre que lorsqu'elle est sûre qu'il n'y a personne avec lui. Une fois certaine de l'absence de témoins, la jeune sorcière pénètre dans l'Antre du Dragon. Et dès qu'elle y met les pieds, Cerridwen aperçoit le Rouge et Or, assis sur son lit, serrant comme un bébé la couverture où se trouve les restes du fidèle balai de course.

C'en est presque horrible, de voir un air si dévasté sur son visage, mais comme toujours, elle préfère tout cacher sous la glace caractéristique des Snape. Elle s'approche, attirant ainsi l'attention du Rouge et Or sur elle. En la voyant, Harry lâche un petit sourire.

« Salut, fait-il, heureux de la voir. Il s'est étonné, à son réveil, de ne pas la voir. Puis, il s'est souvenu qu'aucun de ses amis n'est au courant de son amitié avec Cerridwen. Et de toute façon, ils n'auraient jamais laissé une Slytherin, amie de Malfoy et nièce de Snape de surcroit, s'approcher de lui.

-Bonjour, relance-t-elle, en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise, posée près du lit. Comment va-tu?

-Bien. Vraiment bien, réponds-t-il. Mais son ton pressé indique clairement le contraire, ce qu'elle relève immédiatement.

-Harry. Comment _**va-tu**_? , répète-t-elle, appuyant très volontairement sur les deux derniers mots. Il déglutit, baisse les yeux sur les morceaux de bois dans leur linceuil écarlate, puis souffle;

-J'me suis déjà senti mieux.

-Je m'en doutais. [Elle reste silencieuse un moment, puis demande de nouveau] Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-haut? »

Harry frissonne, au souvenir de cet incident. Et pourtant, à quelque part, qu'on le lui demande le soulage. Cerridwen est la première à le faire; ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni même les professeurs, ne l'ont fait. C'est pourquoi qu'après avoir repris un peu du bon vieux courage gryffindorien, il raconte tout;

« Je volais après le Vif d'Or, quand tout est devenu silencieux. Comme si... comme si on avait coupé le son de la télévision, tu vois? Puis, j'ai eu froid. Très froid. J'ai baissé les yeux sur le stade... et je les ai vu. Et ensuite... je les ai entendu.

-Qui?

-... Ma mère. Et Vol... et Tu-Sais-Qui. », se reprends-t-il, en se souvenant que son amie ne supporte pas qu'on dise le pseudonyme de Riddle. Les yeux bleu fantôme de Cerridwen s'écarquillent, en entendant ça, et ça manque de le faire rire. La voir si expressive, alors qu'en temps normal elle ne montre aucune émotion, c'est très amusant.

Elle baisse alors la tête, son regard surpris se remplissant de tristesse. Inquiet, il s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle a, lorsqu'elle chuchote;

« Moi, c'est mon père.

-Pardon? , croasse le Rouge et Or.

-Quand ils sont là... j'entends mon père, répète Cerridwen, sans pourtant parler plus fort. C'est à son tour de la dévisager, surpris de cette confidence. Il la connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne dévoile pas ce genre de détails à n'importe qui, alors qu'elle le lui avoue, ça le surprend beaucoup.

Ni l'un ni l'autre, après cet aveu, n'ose ajouter quelque chose. Puis, au bout d'un petit silence, la Vert et Argent annonce qu'elle doit aller rejoindre Daphne, histoire que son alibi tienne un minimum la route. Compréhensif, il la salue et lui souhaite une bonne journée, puis elle quitte l'infirmerie, intérieurement soulagée de voir que son ami va relativement bien.

En chemin, elle croise l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor au grand complet, dont les batteurs traînent presque le capitaine. Aucun doute sur le fait que Wood s'en veut -la défaite ou le fait que son joueur-étoile est hors course pour un bon moment? Elle n'en sait rien et n'a pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Se connaissant, elle n'en comprendrait peut-être même pas la gravité, pour un mordu de Quidditch comme Wood.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En temps normal, Cerridwen rend visite à son oncle le samedi après-midi. Mais cette fois, trop préoccupée par l'état de Harry, elle a préféré y aller le dimanche. Ce qui ne change rien à ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Et malgré sa nervosité, c'est d'une démarche sûre que la jeune fille entre dans les appartements du Maître des Potions, qu'elle trouve en train de lire un grimoire sur son canapé.

En l'entendant entrer, il relève la tête.

« Cerridwen? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-C'est bien pour le professeur Lupin que tu prépare de la Wolfsbane? , coupe-t-elle. Il la dévisage un instant, un peu surpris, puis un rictus de satisfaction lui étire le visage.

-Je savais que tu ferais vite le lien..., commente-t-il, en posant son grimoire sur la table devant lui.

-N'aurais-tu pas pu simplement me le dire? , réplique sa nièce, de son habituel calme olympien.

-C'est tout ce que tu me reproche? La présence de cette horrible bête ne te terrifie pas? , fait Severus, le regard noir.

-Tu sais ce que je pense des loup-garous. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'eux t'ont fait pour mériter ça de ta part.

-M'ont fait? Ce qu'il aurait pû me faire, plutôt! , s'exclame le potionniste. Tout était prévu, entre lui et le sale cabot!

-Qui ça? Lupin? »

Mais sa question tombe dans le néant. Déjà, son oncle ne l'écoute plus, marmonnant des souvenirs sans queue ni tête. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, mais dans ces moments-là, Cerridwen sait qu'elle n'a qu'à écouter pour comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de cette réaction. Elle s'assoit donc sur le canapé, se drapant dans le vieux plaid de grand-mère Eileen.

Et elle se met à écouter. Et plus elle écoute, plus la jeune fille est horrifiée par ce qu'il lui laisse sous-entendre.

Lupin aurait essayé de l'attaquer sous sa forme de loup-garou. Avec l'aide de Black.

 _Impossible. Ce n'est pas le professeur Lupin. Ça ne lui ressemble pas_ , pense-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas imaginer le professeur Lupin, qui est si gentil, si aimable, faire une telle chose. Un homme comme lui ne peut pas faire ça. Elle n'y croit pas, refuse d'y croire.

Black... C'est sans doute lui qui a provoqué tout ça. C'est la possiblité la plus crédible, après tout; un homme comme le professeur Lupin ne peut pas vouloir faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Mais un type aussi dérangé que Black le peut.

 _Le tout, ce serait de savoir comment ces deux-là se sont connus..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 novembre 1993_

Le retour en classe s'effectue dans la plus grande normalité. Au grand bonheur des Slytherins, Draco a enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer la comédie. Mais contrairement à son habitude - et à la grande surprise des Gryffindors -, il ne lance aucune remarque sur la première défaite de son Némésis. En fait, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui fait grandement plaisir à Cerridwen.

« Est-ce que ton oncle va encore remplacer Lupin? , lui demande Daphne, à la fin du cours de Potions, tandis qu'elles et le reste de la classe se dirige vers la classe de DCFM.

-Non, assure-t-elle. Un soupir de soulagement échappe à la châtaine, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Attends... est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai fait mon devoir pour rien? »

À cette question, Cerridwen se contente d'hausser les épaules. Difficile de dire si Lupin va accepter ou non les parchemins. _Sans doute que ça dépendre de ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait..._ , se dit-elle, en entrant dans la salle de classe, à la suite de son cousin et de sa Cour.

Dès qu'elle y entre, la Vert et Argent aperçoit le professeur, debout devant son bureau. Pas de doute que sa dernière transformation a été très douloureuse malgré la Wolfsbane; ses yeux verts sont de nouveau très cernés, et il semble avoir perdu toutes les livres prises depuis la rentrée. Et pourtant, il les salue tous et leur sourit, soulageant bizarrement le coeur de la jeune fille.

Elle va prendre sa place habituelle, mais à peine pose-t-elle ses manuels sur le bureau qu'un concert de plaintes, provenant presque sans surprise des Gryffindors, explosent dans le local jusqu'ici silencieux. Certains se plaignent d'avoir eu un devoir, d'autres qu'ils ne connaissent rien aux loup-garous, d'autres du nombre de parchemins à remettre.

« Avez-vous dit au professeur Snape que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitre? , interrompt le professeur, visiblement étonné. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les plaintes reprennent de plus belle; on le lui a dit mais il nous a pas écouté, il a dit que nous étions en retard, et un autre continue de se plaindre des deux parchemins à faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassure Lupin une fois le calme ramené, je parlerai au professeur Snape. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire ce devoir.

-Oh non! Je l'avais déjà terminé. », se plaint cette fois Granger, recevant sans le remarquer une regard sombre de Cerridwen. À cette déclaration, le professeur se contente de rassurer la jeune fille, en lui prenant de bon coeur son devoir, avant de débuter son cours sur le Hinkypunk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 novembre 1993_

« Snape, je peux te parler, en privé? »

En entendant la voix de Harry, Cerridwen et Daphne s'arrêtent et se retournent dans un même mouvement. Les deux amies viennent de quitter leurs camarades, encore occupés à profiter de la cuisine des elfes de maison, et s'apprêtaient à retourner à leur salle commune, quand le Lion l'a interpellé.

La brune jette un regard à l'Héritière Greengrass, qui lui annonce d'un air léger qu'elle va l'attendre au cours du couloir, avant de reprendre son chemin. Une fois le tournant tourné, la « princesse de Slytherin » se retourne de nouveau vers son correspondant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? , lui demande-t-elle.

-Ben... j'me demandais si tu... si tu voulais apprendre un moyen pour... pour ne plus entendre ton père, bafouille le Rouge et Or, en ébouriffant ses cheveux, un peu gêné. Cerridwen papillonne des yeux, étonnée. Comment le sait-il?

-En effet, avoue-t-elle, réellement surprise. Tu en connais un?

-Pas vraiment, réponds Harry. Mais le professeur Lupin veut m'apprendre une méthode et... je me suis dit que vu que toi aussi il t'affecte, je lui ai demandé si tu voulais te joindre à nous. Si tu le veux, bien sûr...

-Évidemment! , s'exclame-t-elle. Quand commencent-ils?

-Au prochain trimestre, informe-t-il. Je viendrais te le dire, si tu veux.

-Ça nous donnera une excuse pour se parler. Merci.

-Pas de quoi. »

Un dernier salut, puis ils se quittent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? , demande Daphne, lorsque la jeune Snape la rejoint.

-Me parler des cours.

-Mais il n'a manqué aucun cours, relève la Sang-pure.

-Le cours n'est pas encore offert, rétorque-t-elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous deux... »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _18 décembre 1993_

En descendant de la diligence, Cerridwen remarque immédiatement que bien des choses ont changé, depuis sa dernière visite à Hogsmeade.

Au premier regard, tout semble normal; des sorcières et des sorciers vont et viennent d'entre les boutiques et restaurants et discutent tout en marchant, tandis que les rares enfants grandissant au village courent dans les rues en jouant à l'Auror et au mage noir. Mais sur les vitrines de tous les magasins et de tous les lieux de restauration sont placardés de nombreux avis d'allure ministérielle. Intriguée, la Slytherin aux yeux pâles s'en approche, et y lit ceci;

" _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_  
 _Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que, jusqu'a nouvel ordre, des Dementors patrouilleront dans les rues de Hogsmeade toutes les nuits à partir du coucher du soleil. Cette mesure, prise dans l'intérêt de la population, restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black. En conséquence, nous vous recommandons de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit._  
 _Joyeux Noël à tous!_ "

« Ils sont malades ou quoi? , s'écrie Daphne, qui la rejoint et qui a lu par-dessus son épaule. Il y a des enfants, dans ce village! C'est un coup à les rendre malades!

-Le Ministère n'a jamais brillé pour sa jugeote, réplique Cerridwen, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Surtout avec Fudge comme Premier Ministre, ajoute son amie. C'est vrai qu'il demande sans cesse l'avis de Dumbledore? , lui demande-t-elle, alors qu'elles se dirigent vers Honeydukes.

-En effet. », confirme-t-elle, en poussant la porte de la confiserie sorcière. Daphne renifle de dédain, trouvant de plus en plus Fudge pitoyable.

Comme pour leur dernière visite, les deux Slytherins arpentent paisiblement les rayons déjà remplis d'élèves, observant les nouveautés et les produits en vente. Sans surprise, le chocolat est celui qui se vend le plus, avec les Gommes de Limaces.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va acheter, pour ton oncle? , fait Daphne, en regardant une grosse boîte spéciale Noël, qui contient un mélange de friandises bien sorcières, comme des Dragées surprises, des Chocogrenouilles et des Fizwizbiz.

-Quelque chose d'utile que je pourrais lui emprunter, réponds-t-elle, tout en détaillant un gros paquet de biscuits de soleil.

-Tu emprunte les vêtements de ton oncle?

-Tous les enfants font ça.

-Ah bon... »

Au même moment, un mouvement léger à sa gauche attire l'attention de Cerridwen, qui y jette un coup d'oeil. Elle ne voit d'abords rien, mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à retourner à ses occupations, un reflet argenté l'éblouit. Elle se tourne de nouveau et attrape... du vide. Ou plutôt, sa main se reserre sur quelque chose d'invisible. Perplexe, la Slytherin tire dessus...

... et fait apparaître un Lion aux yeux verts tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Harry? , souffle-t-elle. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-À qui tu par..., commence son amie, avant de remarquer le jeune homme près d'elles. Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-C'est ce que je lui demandais, indique Cerridwen.

-Je viens rejoindre Ron et Hermione, répond Harry, honteux de s'être faire prendre sur le fait.

-Et comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans te faire remarquer?

-Passage secret et cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu as... une cape d'invisilibité? , répète la Sang-pure. Cerridwen baisse alors les yeux vers la cape qu'elle tient à la main et la détaille. La cape ne ressemble en rien aux capes d'invisibilité qu'on vends dans les brics-à-brac sorciers; elle est aussi légère que l'air, fluide comme de l'eau et d'une sublime couleur argent.

-Héritage familial, explique le Rouge et Or. Je peux la récupérer, maintenant? »

N'ayant aucune raison de la conserver, la brune la lui redonne, et après un sourire de remerciement, le jeune homme s'y glisse de nouveau, disparaissant complètement de leur vue.

« Les capes d'invisibilité ne sont pas aussi performantes, commente Daphne, médusée.

-Et elles ne dure pas assez longtemps pour se transmettre de génération en génération, ajoute Cerridwen.

-Dis tout de suite que c'est celle du troisième frère[1], ricane-t-elle.

-Il n'a jamais existé.

-Au lieu de dire des idioties, aide-moi plutôt à choisir entre les dragées ou les crapauds à la menthe. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Référence au _Conte des Trois Frères_ , des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'aurais bien aimé décrire la scène où Malfoy reçoit le coeur de croco' en pleine tronche, mais en relisant ce passage, je me suis rendu que si Ron le lui a lancé, c'est uniquement parce que Draco n'avait pas arrêté de mimer un Dementor... Du coup, j'ai dû enlever cette scène. Dommage... Ça m'aurait fait rire la décrire...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa petite longueur, laissez-moi un commentaire et à la semaine prochaine!


	9. Les garçons resteront des gamins

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Draco Malfoy || Daphne Greengrass || Harry Potter || Albus Dumbledore || Higgins || Sybill Trelawney || Minerva McGonagall || Hermione Granger. Mention de Astoria Greengrass || Pansy Parkinson || Ron Weasley || Sirius Black || Sorting Hat || Seamus Finnigan || Dean Thomas || Septima Vector || Aurora Sinistra || Bathsheba Babbling || Argus Filch || Remus Lupin || Filius Flitwick || Rolanda Hooch.  
 **M/A :** Neuvième chapitre! Nous entamons enfin la seconde partie du troisième tome! Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte de la commencer, celle-là! Ce tome me prend vraiment beaucoup trop de temps a écrire, c'est débile...  
Mais bon! Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous consacrer aux vacances de Noël - ou de Yule, vu que nos Snape adorés sont traditionnalistes. Un chapitre relativement léger et long, que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'espères qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!  
Je remercie noour, PrekDeva, Niakovic, Karozthor the Necromagus, anujen666 et Zeugma412 pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre, et je vous dis à tout à l'heure! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Pensieve = Pensine.**  
 **Ballycastle = Fichucastel.**  
 **Acromentula = Acromentule.**  
 **Firebolt = Éclair de Feu.**  
 **Polyjuice = Polynectar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre neuf : Les garçons resteront des gamins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _19 décembre 1993_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Impassible, Cerridwen relève la tête, croisant les yeux mercure de son cousin. Comme bien souvent, elle est assise sur l'un des grands canapés de la salle commune, en train de lire un livre, Elwë lui servant de boulotte pour les pieds. Derrière elle, l'ensemble de sa promotion, qui ne semblent pas particulièrement surpris de la voir là.

En même temps, tous sauf Draco l'ont vu signer la liste des élèves restant, lorsque McGonagall est passé en Histoire de la Magie, lundi dernier.

« Je lis, réponds-t-elle, en retournant à sa lecture.

-Je le vois bien, réplique Draco. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas prête à quitter le château.

-Parce que je ne pars pas.

-Pardon?

-Je ne pars pas, répète-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon oncle est obligé de rester au château.

-Mais...

-Laisse-là tranquille, Malfoy, crache Daphne, exaspérée par le comportement gamin du blond. C'est Yule, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de préférer la compagnie de son oncle à la tienne! [Il lui lance alors un regard très noir, qu'elle ignore avec insouciance] En passant, bonnes vacances, Cerridwen.

-Bonnes vacances à toi aussi. », relance-t-elle. La Sang-pure lui fait un petit geste de la main, puis attrape celle de sa petite soeur, restée jusqu'ici silencieuse, et l'entraîne hors de la salle commune. Les autres Slytherins la saluent également, sauf Pansy -sans surprise, pour Cerridwen -, avant de s'en aller eux aussi, ne voulant pas manquer le Hogwarts Express.

Au bout d'un court moment, Draco finit par lui lancer un « bonnes vacances » très sec, avant de les rejoindre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle le regarde partir, puis une fois le mur de retour à sa position initiale, elle referme son livre et attrape son familier, qu'elle dépose sur ses genoux.

« Les garçons sont-ils tous aussi enfantins que lui? », lui demande-t-elle, en plaçant sa grosse tête pelucheuse à hauteur de son visage. Elwë la regarde, puis lâche un gros miaulement, qui sonne à ses oreilles un peu incertain. Elle sourit, puis le redépose sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher ses pantoufles.

Elle a la salle commune pour elle-seule, après tout; autant en profiter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Cerridwen, je peux te parler? »

Pendant un moment, Cerridwen a l'impression d'avoir plongée dans une pensieve. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être dans un couloir près du hall d'entrée avec Daphne, elle est dehors, dans la cour de métamorphose, et seule. Elle se retourne, et aperçoit sans aucune surprise Harry.

« Tu le fais déjà, s'amuse-t-elle. Où sont Granger et Weasley? , ajoute-t-elle, en remarquant l'absence de ces deux derniers.

-À la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers. Ron tente de la convaincre que ce n'est pas un jeu barbare[1], réponds Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire?

-Me promener. On parlera en marchant. », propose la Slytherin. Il approuve de la tête, et les deux amis commencent leur promenade.

Comme toujours en Écosse l'hiver, il fait froid, mais ça ne dérange ni l'un ni l'autre; au bout de trois ans, on finit par s'y habituer. Pendant un moment, les deux restent silencieux, profitant de la tranquilité du grand parc. Puis Harry finit par demander, la voix tendue;

-Tu étais au courant, pour Black?

-Au courant de quoi? , fait la brune, un peu intriguée par cette question vague. Il hésite un instant, avant de murmurer;

-Qu'il est mon parrain. »

Elle s'arrête et le dévisage, choquée. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il dit la vérité; Harry est un mauvais menteur, et ce n'est pas son genre d'inventer ce genre de choses, de toute façon. Il regarde au loin, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'un mélange grave de colère et de dégoût. Ça lui ferait presque peur, si elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresse ce regard.

« Il était leur ami. Et il les a trahi. Malfoy est au courant, tu sais, continue-t-il, après une courte pause. C'est ça qu'il voulait me dire, durant le cours de Potions, l'autre jour. " _Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter?_ ", répète-t-il, dans une très bonne imitation de l'Héritier Malfoy.

-Le feras-tu? , lui demande-t-elle avec douceur. Il renifle.

-Tout à l'heure, je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Je ne vais pas lui courir après : je vais le laisser venir à moi. Et quand il m'aura... là, je le tuerais. [Petit silence] Tu dois me trouver fou, ajoute-t-il, brusquement gêné de son coup de colère. À son tour, Cerridwen ricane.

-Fou? Pas du tout. Juste un Slytherin refoulé. »

Il rit, en entendant ça. À part le Sorting Hat, Dumbledore et lui, il n'y a que la nièce de Snape qui soit au courant qu'il a failli être envoyé chez les Vert et Argent. Même ses meilleurs amis ne le savent pas. En contre-partie, il doit être le seul à savoir qu'elle aurait pû aller dans la Maison de son choix.

« Sinon, as-tu des choses plus amusantes à me dire? , demande finalement Cerridwen. Si ce n'est la fois où tu as fait le train dans votre dortoir, évidemment[1].

-... Attends, comment tu sais ça, toi?

-Tes camarades ont la langue bien pendue. Surtout devant une jolie fille. », répond la sorcière, en se remémorant leur conversation avec Finnigan et Thomas, deux mois plus tôt. Il cligne des yeux, puis semblant comprendre ce qui s'est passé, il se met à promettre des morts plus ridicules les unes que les autres aux deux Gryffindors. Ces « promesses de meurtre » sont si idiotes, si rigolotes, qu'elle finit par éclater de rire, tout comme lui.

 _Les Gryffindors sont vraiment plus amusants que les Slytherins..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _21 décembre 1993_

Comme chaque année, Severus et Cerridwen ont passé la journée de Yule a préparé les festivités prévues en soirée, bien que contrairement à l'an dernier, moins de choses ont été mises au programme, du moins une tâche; la cuisine. Comme ils sont à Hogwarts, ils peuvent commander le dîner via cheminée aux elfes de maison, ce qui est en fait obligé vu qu'il n'y a pas de cuisine dans les appartements professoraux.

Mais pour le reste, tout est comme d'habitude; Severus a métamorphosé un objet quelconque - ici un vieux chaudron conservé spécialement pour cette occasion - en sapin, avant de laisser sa nièce le décorer à sa guise, aidé bien sûr par leurs familiers. Ils sont ensuite allés se promener près de la Forêt Interdite, pour y ramasser du houx et du gui, afin de préparer la couronne destinée à accueillir les quatre bougies.

Le tout dans une atmosphère légère et familiale qui choquerait la quasi-totalité des éleves du collège britannique, et même sûrement le personnel enseignant de celui-ci.

C'est d'ailleurs sur une scène très douce que tombe Albus, lorsqu'il rends visite à son froid Maître des Potions ce soir-là. En entrant dans les appartements, il découvre l'oncle et la nièce confortablement installés sur un canapé, la plus jeune des Snape bien emmitouflée dans un plaid, en train de jouer aux cartes.

« Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur, lance d'ailleurs la jeune fille, sans lever les yeux de sa main. Severus se retourne, et soupire en voyant le vieux sorcier.

-Albus, qu'est-ce vous faites ici?

-Je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée, et je n'ai pas pû vous souhaiter une belle Yule, s'explique Albus, en souriant. Comme tous les professeurs, il est parfaitement au courant que le potionniste est traditionnaliste, à l'image de Septima, Aurora et Bathsheba, dans un cadre toutefois moins poussé que les trois sorcières, et ça ne le dérange pas du tout. Contrairement aux apparences, de nombreuses familles de l'Ordre sont - ou étaient - traditionnalistes.

-Ah. Eh bien, joyeuse Yule, Albus.

-Joyeuse Yule, Monsieur le Directeur, copie Cerridwen.

-À vous aussi. Severus, Miss Snape. », remercie le vieux mage, avant de s'en aller, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester plus longtemps dans les appartements du potionniste. Les deux attendent tranquillement que le portrait se soit refermé derrière l'ex-professeur, avant de reprendre leur partie, comme si rien ne les avait interrompu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dernières cartes sont abattues, et la victoire revient à Cerridwen. Pendant que sa nièce range les cartes, lui attire, à l'aide d'un _Accio_ informulé, les deux paquets-cadeaux sous le faux sapin. Il les dépose sur la table basse devant eux, et attends. Quand toutes les cartes sont rangées, la jeune sorcière attrape le cadeau destiné à son oncle et le lui tend.

Severus le prend et l'ouvre, découvrant un grand tee-shirt aux couleurs des Chauve-souris de Ballycastle. Il renifle, en voyant ça; typiquement le genre de sa nièce. Et il ne se fait même pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle va le porter beaucoup plus souvent que lui.

« Excellent choix, commente-t-il.

-J'ai hésité entre celui-là et celui des Pies de Montrose, avoue Cerridwen.

-Pour les Pies, tu aurais pû l'offrir à Minerva[2], fait Severus, en posant simplement le chandail sur ses genoux, avant de prendre la grosse boîte enrubannée de bleu foncé et de la poser devant la Troisième année, qui se dépêche d'en retirer le papier coloré. Elle soulève ensuite le couvercle de la boîte et... y trouve un magnifique chapeau de sorcière.

-Par Merlin! , souffle-t-elle, en sortant le couvre-chef de sa boîte pour mieux l'admirer. Noir au bord très large, un grand ruban bleu foncé et une étroite rangée de perles de fantaisie en ceinturent le gallon, alors qu'un adorable bonhomme de neige en tissu a été piqué dessus, en guise de boucle.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé? , demande-t-elle, complètement sidérée par ce superbe cadeau. Malgré les années, elle a toujours un peu de mal à se faire à cette générosité, même de la part de son oncle -surtout quand on remarque la qualité de ses propres cadeaux. La seule chose vraiment coûteuse qu'elle lui ait offerte, c'était ce petit flacon de venin d'Acromentula, en première année.

-Chez _McHavelock_ [3], réponds Severus, heureux de voir que son cadeau lui plaît. Ce n'est pas le modèle le plus récent, mais...

-Je l'adore, statue la jeune sorcière. Il sourit.

-Content qu'il te plaise, alors. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _25 décembre 1993_

À Hogwarts, il y a toujours un banquet de Noël. Des différents banquets, c'est probablement le plus calme, ce qui est bien normal vu que le trois quart des habitants du château sont absents. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à celui de l'an dernier, Cerridwen se souvient parfaitement de celui de sa première année, qu'elle avait bien appréciée.

Aussi, lorsqu'au déjeuner elle monte à la Grande Salle, la jeune fille n'est pas réellement surprise de découvrir que toutes les tables ont été repoussées contre les murs, n'en laissant qu'une en son plein centre. Napée de blanc et déjà garni de treize couverts, elle est encore vide.

« C'est ça, le banquet de Noël? , demande Higgins, un Cinquième année de sa maison et l'un des rares élèves à être resté. Pourquoi, elle l'ignore.

-Tout à fait, confirme-t-elle, en allant vers la table. Il la suit, et au moment où ils s'assoient, les professeurs arrivent, bavardant gaiement en entre eux, accompagné de deux Premières années (un garçon et une fille) largement intimidés et de Filch. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs changé sa veste marron pour une vieille jaquette de cérémonie qui, même de loin, semble avoir passé des années entières dans une penderie.

-Ah, Miss Snape! Monsieur Higgins, s'exclame le directeur. Joyeux Noël!

-Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, souhaite Cerridwen, rapidement copié par Higgins. Tous s'assoient un peu n'importe où, bien que les deux Premières années restent ensembles et le plus loin possible des deux terreurs du château, à savoir le professeur de Potions et le concierge.

Ils commencent à se servir lorsque le Trio d'Or entre dans la Grande Salle.

« Joyeux Noël! , leur lance Dumbledore, en les remarquant. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables, leur explique-t-il, avant de les inviter à les rejoindre à table. Les trois Lions s'installent donc ensembles, au bout de la table. En passant près d'elle, Harry lui offre un petit salut bien discret, qu'elle lui renvoie.

-Pétard surprise! », s'exclame soudainement le vieux directeur, avant de tendre un pétard argenté à Severus, qui le repousse, les lèvres pincées. Pas attristé du tout, il le tends à Cerridwen, qui tire aussitôt dessus. Le pétard explose, et échappe un gros chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé parfaitement familier.

Tous les élèves se regardent, avant de ricaner tout bas. Même les Premières années ne peuvent retenir un petit rire, en voyant le couvre-chef. Pas du tout gênée, la Slytherin l'attrape et le mets.

« De quoi j'ai l'air? , demande-t-elle, en regardant Higgins.

-Tu es ridicule, réponds-t-il.

-... Tu as sans doute raison. Il irait mieux au directeur. », avoue-t-elle, avant de le passer à l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose, qui l'enfile aussitôt, non sans la remercier au passage. Il souhaite ensuite un bon appétit à tout le monde, mais quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, laissant entrer une femme.

Particulièrement mince, elle porte de grosses lunettes en fond-de-bouteille qui rendent ses yeux vert foncé dix fois plus grands que la normale et a des cheveux bruns mi-longs et frisés. Le teint pâle, sa robe verte à paillettes lui donne l'air d'une libellule de taille humaine.

« Sybill! Quelle bonne surprise! », s'exclame Dumbledore.

 _C'est elle, la professeur de Divination?_

« J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, fait l'enseignante d'une voix douce qui surprends Cerridwen, et, à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin? Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

-Mais je vous en prie. Je vais faire venir une chaise. », invite Dumbledore. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le professeur Trelawney est entre Severus et McGonagall. Celle-ci ne semble pas particulièrement ravie de cette décision, mais propose quand même à la voyante des tripes -offre qui tombe toutefois dans le vide, car l'attention de l'ancienne Ravenclaw est concentrée sur les autres attablés.

-Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin? , demande-t-elle.

-J'ai bien peur que le malheureux soit à nouveau malade, réponds le directeur. C'est d'autant plus dommage que cela tombe le jour de Noël. »

 _Ça, c'est sûr_ , pense Cerridwen, en remplissant son assiette.

« J'imagine que vous deviez déjà le savoir, Sybill? , continue McGonagall, d'un ton sec.

-Bien sûr que je le savais, Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en vanter sans cesse. Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième Oeil pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise, réplique-t-elle, d'un timbre sourd qui constrate violemment avec son regard glacé.

-Voilà qui explique bien des choses, siffle l'Animagus-chat. Il y a un petit silence, puis la devineresse reprend, d'une voix encore plus brumeuse qu'avant;

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, Minerva, j'ai vu que ce malheureux professeur Lupin ne restera pas parmi nous bien longtemps. Il semble lui-même conscient que le temps lui est compté. Il a tout simplement pris la fuite lorsque je lui ai proposé de lire son avenir dans la boule de cristal.

-Voyez-vous ça, renifle la directrice de Maison. Cerridwen est bien d'accord avec elle; à moins d'être un obsédé de la Divination, personne n'aimerait passer l'heure du thé avec un insecte humain.

-À mon avis, il est très peu probable que la vie du professeur Lupin soit en danger immédiat, déclare avec force joie Dumbledore. Severus, vous lui avez préparé sa potion?

-Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, confirme le Maître des Potions.

-Très bien. Il devrait donc être sur pied dans très peu de temps. »

Et il se tourne vers le garçon de Première année, qu'il invite à déguster les chipolatas. Gêné, le petit garçon s'empresse de prendre le plat de saucisses.

Le reste du repas se déroule très calmement, au point de s'étendre sur presque deux heures. De nombreux pétards magiques éclatent de temps en temps, lâchant une myriade de chapeaux tous dans le même goût que celui du professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde s'amuse relativement bien, même si son oncle ne semble être venu que sur l'ordre de quelqu'un (Dumbledore, sans l'ombre d'un doute).

Au bout de deux heures, le ventre plein, Harry et Weasley se lèvent, visiblement rassaciés.

« Tu viens? , lance le brun à Granger, restée assise.

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à dire au professeur McGonagall. », réponds-t-elle. Aussitôt, Cerridwen plisse les yeux. Quelque chose cloche, dans cette déclaration. Pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour parler à quelqu'un? Serais-ce en rapport avec le secret que lui a révélé Harry?

Ne percevant toutefois rien d'anormal chez leur amie, les deux Gryffindors s'en vont. Après un petit moment, elle décide de les copier et se lève, salue Higgins, occupé à parler de duels avec le professeur Flitwick, et son oncle, qui interromps une seconde sa propre conversation avec le directeur pour la saluer rapidement de la tête, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen fût à peine surprise, une heure plus tard, de trouver un Harry très moribond dans un couloir du château. Assis à une fenêtre, ses yeux émeraude fixent l'extérieur avec trop d'attention pour être sincères. Elle l'observe un moment, avant d'aller à sa rencontre et de s'asseoir sur le rebord, près de lui.

Les deux amis restent silencieux pendant une longue minute, avant qu'elle ne prennes la parole.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait?

-Pardon?

-Qu'est-ce que Granger a fait? , spécifique-t-elle. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Comment tu sais que c'est Hermione?

-Son comportement durant le banquet m'a mis le doxy à l'oreille, explique la Slytherin. Il la dévisage, retourne au paysage dehors, avant de répondre;

-Quelqu'un m'a anonymement offert un Firebolt, pour Noël. »

 _Un... un Firebolt?_ , répète-t-elle, sans voix. Même une non-fan de Quidditch comme elle a entendu parler des nouveaux balais de classe internationale. Et comme n'importe quel sorcier, Cerridwen sait pertiemment que le prix d'un Firebolt est excessivement élevé -même Draco n'a pas voulu se risquer à en demander un, c'est dire! Elle n'a toutefois même pas le temps de se demander qui peut offrir un cadeau si coûteux qu'il ajoute;

« Et McGonagall l'a confisqué pour qu'il soit démonté.

-Pardon?! , sursaute-t-elle. Mais... pourquoi?

-Parce que selon Hermione, il aurait pû être envoyé par Sirius Black, crache Harry. Elle l'a donc dit à McGonagall, qui a décidé qu'il fallait l'examiner afin de s'assurer qu'il n'a pas été ensorcelé pour me tuer.

-Et ils sont obligé de le démonter pour ça? Ça ne serait pas plus simple de l'envoyer chez un spécialiste?

-D'après McGonagall, Hooch et Flitwick feront amplement l'affaire.

-Ridicule! Qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissent, à la fabrication de balais? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont visité le musée du Quidditch[4] plus d'une fois qu'ils sont capables d'en remonter un!

-... Attends, t'es d'accord avec eux ou pas? , demande Harry, désormais perdu. Et puis, depuis quand tu aime le Quidditch?

-Je n'aime toujours pas ce sport, confirme-t-elle. Mais je m'y connais quand même assez pour en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Et Draco est un ami d'enfance, ajoute-t-elle, en guise d'excuse. Quant à savoir si je suis d'accord avec eux... plus ou moins. Un cadeau si cher offert par un inconnu, c'est suspect, en effet. Surtout avec un dérangé du chaudron comme Black dans la nature.

-... Mais encore?

-Comment Black, qui est recherché dans tout le pays par les Aurors et la police moldue, a-t-il pû se rendre dans une boutique pour acheter ce balai hors de prix sans être remarqué? Il n'a ni Polyjuice, ni baguette, et surtout pas d'or pour faire un achat si coûteux, donc à moins d'avoir un complice particulièrement riche et naïf...

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, l'interromps-t-il, en riant. Tu es d'accord, mais pas au point de démonter un balai.

-Dix points pour Gryffindor, ricane Cerridwen. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire, pour Granger? , ajoute-t-elle, après une petite pause.

-Ben... j'sais pas. Ce n'est quand même pas elle qui a décidé qu'il fallait démonter _**entièrement**_ mon balai..., réfléchit Harry. Elle lui jette un regard entendu.

-Bon, d'accord! Je vais aller m'excuser.

-Attends qu'elle se soit calmé. Un grimoire d'arithmancie ne t'irait pas au teint. »

En guise de réponse, elle ne reçoit qu'un amical coup d'épaule.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Voir _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ et _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.  
[2] Minerva McGonagall est une fervente supportrice des Pies de Montrose [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Boutique de chapeaux et de perruques ayant une succursale à Hogsmeade et sur Knockturn Alley [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[4] Et oui, il existe véritablement un musée du Quidditch [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Pour le chapeau que Severus offre à Cerridwen, je me suis inspiré d'un très joli dessin que j'ai dans mon ordinateur. Je ne pourrais toutefois pas vous dire où je l'ai trouvé, car je ne m'en rappelle plus, et l'adresse écrite au bas du dessin n'existe plus selon Internet. J'imaginais très bien Cerridwen le porter.  
D'ailleurs, vu que ce chapitre parle de Noël, vous saviez que les Britanniques disent « Happy Christmas » au lieu de « Merry Christmas »? D'ailleurs, pourquoi on dit « merry »? C'est un drôle de mot, ça... En même temps, la langue anglaise est bizarre.  
J'aime bien le professeur Trelawney. Certes, au début, je la trouvais assez théâtrale, mais les années passant, je me suis demandé si ses prédictions étaient vraiment le hasard ou bien est-elle elle aussi victime de la malédiction de Cassandre. J'ai fini par trancher en faveur de Cassandre, parce que y'en a beaucoup trop pour que ce soit juste le hasard... Mais je suis franchement d'accord avec les autres; cette matière ne sert à rien, car le don de Voyance est rare. Pourquoi enseigner la divination quand un sorcier sur dix milles l'ont?  
Je n'ai pas mis la séquence où Trelawney s'agite sur le nombre de convives, tout simplement parce qu'avec Cerri' dans le lot, ils étaient _**déjà**_ treize, ce qui est la raison de la panique de Trelawney dans le livre. Et si je le sais, c'est que j'ai compté tous ceux assistant au banquet; il y avait Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Filch, les deux Premières années, le Slytherin de Cinquième année (Higgins), le Trio d'Or et Cerridwen. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas tilté sur le précédent nombre de convives... elle n'y a simplement pas prêté attention à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle.  
Bref! J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter je vais vous répondre avec plaisir, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


	10. Un peu de normalité

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Remus Lupin || Daphne Greengrass || Harry Potter || Albus Dumbledore. Mention de Draco Malfoy || Rubeus Hagrid || Millicent Bulstrode || Tracey Davis || Pansy Parkinson || Astoria Greengrass || Hermione Granger || Cuthbert Binns || Argus Filch || Oliver Snape || Lily Potter || Tom Marvolo Riddle / Lord Voldemort || James Potter || Poppy Pomfrey || Sirius Black || Les Dursley.  
 **M/A :** Dixième chapitre! Encore cinq chapitres et ce tome sera fini! J'avance très rapidement, ces derniers temps. Espérons que ça continue, sinon je vais devoir repousser la sortie de ce tome... Bon, pour vous, ça ne change rien, vu que vous êtes en train de le lire, mais moi... Enfin, vous devez sûrement comprendre!  
Chapitre assez relax, malgré la présence des cours sur le Patronus (car oui, ils commencent ici!). Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer la seconde scène, d'ailleurs. On m'a souvent complimenté sur le fait que j'arrive à donner une allure « normale » à mes personnages, et j'avoues que c'est un plaisir personnel de le faire.  
Bref! J'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je remercies PrekDeva, La Plume de Sucre, Niakovic, Zeugma412 et noour pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le précédent chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! À tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Expecto Patronum = Spero Patronum (Charme du Patronus).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre dix : Un peu de normalité**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 janvier 1994_

La reprise des cours s'est effectué dans la plus grande des normalités, pour changer. Draco a sûrement bouder pendant une grande partie de ses vacances d'hiver, car au retour, il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé -ce qui ne déplaît pas du tout à Cerridwen, qui n'a pas envie de se casser la tête à brosser dans le sens du poil une fouine comme lui.

Les cours se sont eux-mêmes bien déroulés; le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques a même été très amusant, vu que Hagrid avait décidé de faire un feu de salamandres. Voir ces mignonnes bestioles courir et sauter dans les flammes a suffi à faire oublier le froid de ce début de janvier.

À la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, juste avant de sortir de la salle de classe, Cerridwen remarque que Harry est resté. Se doutant de son intention, elle quitte sans se faire voir la Cour et va le rejoindre. Une fois ensembles, ils vont tous les deux voir le professeur Lupin.

« Professeur? , l'interpelle Harry.

-Hum? Oui, qu'il y a-t-il? , fait le loup-garou, en relevant la tête de ses parchemins.

-Nous voudrions savoir quand aura lieu le premier cours contre les Dementors, réponds sans préambule la jeune sorcière. L'enseignant écarquille les yeux, un peu surpris de cette intervention très directe, alors que Harry, lui, n'est pas du tout surpris; il sait très bien que quand on pose une question à la nièce de Snape, on reçoit immédiatement une réponse.

-Ah, oui..., se souvient Lupin, une fois remis de sa surprise. Voyons... huit heures du soir, jeudi, ça vous convient? [Ils hochent tous deux la tête] La salle d'Histoire de la magie devrait être suffisamment grande... Il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon dont nous allons nous y prendre... Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir un vrai Dementor au château pour nous entraîner... »

Un frisson parcourt la nuque de Cerridwen, en entendant cette dernière phrase. _Non, pas du tout_ , pense-t-elle, en sortant de la salle en compagnie de Harry. Les deux se saluent, puis s'empresse de rejoindre leurs camarades et amis respectifs.

Par chance, personne n'a remarqué son absence.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Des cours contre les Dementors?

-Oui, confirme Cerridwen. Elle et Daphne sont dans leur dortoir, profitant allégrement de l'absence de leurs autres camarades, qui sont tous occupées ailleurs -Millicent à une répétition du Chœur de Grenouilles, Tracey à ses devoirs et Pansy toujours dans les robes de Draco. Étendues sur le lit de la plus jeune[1], en pyjama et les cheveux défaits, elles ressemblant davantage à des adolescentes de treize et quatorze ans qu'à de respectables sorcières de la Maison Slytherin.

-C'est de ça que Potter voulait te parler, l'autre jour? , continue l'aînée Greengrass, tout en se goinfrant de Crapauds à la menthe.

-Oui, répète-t-elle, en attrapant à son tour un des batraciens en sucre.

-Il est sympa d'avoir pensé à toi, commente Daphne. En plus, ça va être Lupin qui vous donnera le cours. Tu dois être contente!

-Pourquoi serais-je contente? , s'arrête la jeune Snape, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Arrête! Avoir un cours quasi-privé avec son béguin, c'est le rêve de toutes les sorcières!

-Qu... quoi?! , s'étrangle la brune, d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

-Oh, arrête! , ronchonne gentiment son amie. C'est évident que tu craque pour Lupin! Pas que je t'en veuilles... Malgré son... « problème de fourrure », c'est un homme très charmant.

-É... évident? , bafouille Cerridwen, les joues brûlantes.

-Pas pour tout le monde, rassure-t-elle. Pour quelqu'un qui te côtoie plus que quotidiennement et qui te connaît extrêmement bien, ça saute aux yeux.

-Comme toi? , suppose-t-elle.

-Exactement!

-Et... et quels sont les « signes »?

-Eh bien... tu joues beaucoup avec tes cheveux, récite la Sang-pure en comptant sur ses doigts, tu le suis discrètement des yeux quand tu le vois dans les couloirs, tu es plus qu'attentive à ses cours, tu souris très légèrement quand il te parle, tu prends sa défense quand Malfoy l'insulte...

-J'ai compris! , interrompt-elle, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses longues boucles noires, cachant ainsi son visage dans l'épais dessus-de-lit. D'accord, j'ai peut-être un béguin pour Lupin..., avoue-t-elle, en relevant légèrement son visage de plus en plus rose.

-Peut-être? Tu _**as**_ un béguin, voyons! Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte! , fait-elle, en attrapant l'épaule fine de Cerridwen et en la secouant gentiment. Tout le monde a un jour eu un béguin! J'suis sûre que même ton oncle a un jour été amoureux! »

 _Si tu savais..._

« Est-ce que... est-ce que d'autres personnes le savent? , finit par chuchoter la jolie Vert et Argent, en la regardant de nouveau.

-Honnêtement? J'en sais rien. Mais tu es une excellente bluffeuse, et malgré toutes leurs attentions, je doute que ton oncle et Malfoy aient remarqué ces petits détails, avoue Daphne. Alors rassure-toi, je suis probablement la seule à le savoir.

-Tu es si rassurante..., complimente-t-elle avec sarcasme. Préférant en rire plutôt que de s'en offusquer, la sœur d'Astoria attends un moment, avant de demander, innocente;

-Ils auront lieu quand, ces cours?

-Jeudi, huit heures du soir, salle d'Histoire de la magie, récite Cerridwen.

-Histoire? Eh bien! Ça va peut-être améliorer tes notes dans cette matière! »

L'unique réponse qu'elle reçoit est une attaque peu soignée d'oreiller, qui déclenche immédiatement une riposte et qui termine sur une amicale bataille de polochons.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 janvier 1994_

Lorsque Cerridwen entre dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, ce fameux jeudi soir-là, elle tombe sur une pièce obscure et vide. Pas du tout déstabilisée, elle allume toutes les lampes d'un simple coup de baguette, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bureaux. Après une ou deux minutes d'attente silencieuse, les portes du local s'ouvre de nouveau, cette fois sur Harry.

Le Gryffindor regarde autour de lui, cherchant visiblement son professeur, mais ne trouve qu'elle, qu'il s'empresse de saluer d'un sourire et de rejoindre. Elle le lui renvoit, et les deux amis commencent doucement une conversation, en attendant Lupin.

« Il va nous enseigner quoi, tu penses? , débute Harry.

-Un sortilège, sans doute, suppose Cerridwen.

-C'est logique, avoue-t-il. Tu va donc sûrement réussir avant moi, ajoute-t-il, presque en riant. La Vert et Argent fronce les sourcils.

-Tu es très bon, en Défense. Tu es même premier de classe, il me semble, réplique-t-elle.

-Peut-être, mais tu es bien meilleure que moi pour les sorts! Tu dois en connaître sûrement plus que Hermione!

-Granger n'est pas une source. Et puis, les seuls autres sorts que je connaisses sont des sorts ménagers. Utiles pour ne pas se faire gronder, mais pas utiles contre un grindylow.

-Tu fais de la magie, chez toi? , s'étonne le Lion. Mais je croyais que c'était interdit.

-J'utilise la baguette de ma grand-mère et je vis avec un sorcier majeur, révèle la brune. Le Ministère ne peut donc pas savoir que c'est un mineur qui lance des sorts.

-Sérieux? C'est un truc de Sang-pur, ça? , s'exclame-t-il, impressionné.

-N'importe quel sorcier avec un minimum de jugeote trouverait le trou dans la loi, rectifie-t-elle. Il la dévisage, toujours aussi surpris, puis se met à réfléchir.

-Donc... si j'ai bien compris, si tu es en présence d'un adulte et que tu utilise la baguette d'un adulte, tu peux faire de la magie sans qu'on te le reproche? [Elle hoche la tête] Et ton oncle te laisse faire?

-C'est une preuve que j'utilise ma cervelle. »

Harry n'a pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, car c'est à ce moment que le professeur Lupin entre dans la salle de classe. Il tient dans ses bras un gros coffre en boîte, qu'il va déposer sur le bureau de Binns tout en les saluant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? , demande l'Attrapeur, en allant rejoindre le loup-garou.

-Un autre boggart, réponds Lupin, en posant sa cape sur la chaise derrière lui. J'en ai cherché dans tout le château depuis mardi dernier et heureusement, j'ai fini par en trouver un dans l'armoire de Filch. C'est ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'un vrai Dementor. Quand il verra Harry, le boggart va prendre l'aspect d'un Dementor et nous pourrons donc nous entraîner sur lui. Quand on ne s'en servira pas, je le garderai dans mon bureau.

-Pourquoi? , s'étonne Cerridwen.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi prendrait-il la forme d'un Dementor face à Ha... à Potter? , se reprends-t-elle. Lupin et Harry s'échangent alors un regard, puis le plus jeune déclare;

-C'est ma plus grande peur. Les Dementors.

-C'est d'une grande sagesse. Avoir peur de la peur elle-même, ajoute Lupin. Elle écarquille alors les yeux, choquée. En quoi avoir peur d'une créature si horrible nous rends-t-il sage?

-La peur a plus d'un visage réplique-t-elle. Il peut être très innocent comme tout à fait monstrueux. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre Chucky[2] et un Dementor? »

Un petit silence accueille sa réflexion, qu'elle ne rompt pas, n'ayant aucune raison de le faire. Au bout d'un moment, Lupin tousse, pour rompre le malaise présent dans la salle de classe, et sort sa baguette, indiquant en même temps à ses deux élèves de faire pareil.

« Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner, commence-t-il, est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de la Sorcellerie de premier cycle. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus.

-Comment ça marche? , s'intéresse Harry.

-Si le sortilège se déroule normalement, vous verrez apparaître un Patronus, c'est-à-dire une sorte d'anti-Dementor, un protecteur qui jouera le rôle de bouclier entre vous et le Dementor. Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projetion de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Dementors - l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Dementor ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant vous avertir, ajoute-t-il rapidement, que ce sortilège est peut-être trop complexe pour vous. De nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre en pratique.

-À quoi ressemble un Patronus?

-Chacun est unique. Il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître.

-Comment le fait-on apparaître? , questionne à son tour Cerridwen.

-En prononçant une incantation qui ne produira son effet que si vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux. », réponds le loup-garou.

Immédiatement, la sorcière au regard pâle se met à lister ses souvenirs. Lequel est suffisamment heureux pour repousser les Dementors? Elle réfléchit un long moment, tout comme Harry, avant de se décider sur la fois où elle a enfin réussi à clouer le bec à cette peste d'Anna Charles. Un souvenir un peu cruel, certes, mais si bon!

« Je suis prêt, lance Harry, près d'elle.

-Moi aussi, ajoute-t-elle, en revoyant presque l'expression perplexe de la gamine de l'époque, qui disait des choses sans queue ni tête sans être capable de se contrôler.

-Voici l'incantation qu'il faut prononcer; _Expecto Patronum_!

- _Expecto Patronum_ , répètent-ils d'une même voix basse. _Expecto Patronum._

-Vous êtes bien concentré sur votre souvenir? », demande l'enseignant. Cerridwen hoche la tête, alors que son ami lâche un « oh oui » concentré, avant de se mettre à bafouiller sur l'enchantement.

Au bout de plusieurs reprises, une brume argentée sort alors de l'extrémité de leurs baguettes. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Harry s'excite, enfin heureux d'avoir produit quelque chose. En le voyant si heureux, la Slytherin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Très bien, sourit Lupin, vous êtes prêts à essayer sur un Dementor?

-Oui. », assure-t-il, rapidement copié par son amie, qui resserre néanmoins sa main sur sa baguette. Tandis que le professeur s'approche du coffret de bois, Cerridwen recule derrière le brun, sachant qu'il doit être le premier que le boggart doit voir pour que l'exercice fonctionne. Mais tout en se concentrant sur son souvenir, la jeune fille se pose des questions.

Et si, malgré tout, la vue du Dementor lui rappelle son père? Elle secoue légèrement la tête. Ne pas y penser. Le boggart serait capable de la prendre pour cible, plutôt que Harry...

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, là? Je passe trop de temps avec Draco ou quoi?_

Lupin saisit alors le couvercle de la caisse de bois et le soulève, libérant sur-le-champ le boggart-Dementor, à la tête bien camouflée sous sa cagoule et à la main putréfiée serrant fortement sa cape miteuse. Les lampes se mettent aussitôt à vaciller, pour s'éteindre tout aussi rapidement. Son râle résonne avec force dans les oreilles des deux jeunes sorciers, leur donnant de violents frissons.

Ils hurlent pourtant de toute la puissance de leurs poumons le sort, puis le répète. Une nappe glacée de brouillard commence à inonder la vision de la Née-moldue, lorsque soudain, Harry s'effondre. Avant même que le boggart ne puisse changer de forme, Lupin le renvoie dans le coffre.

Dès que le Non-être est enfermé dans le coffret, Cerridwen se précipite vers le Rouge et Or et se met à lui secouer les épaules, en l'appelant.

« Potter! Potter! Harry! »

Brusquement, il ouvre les yeux, la faisant sursauter. Il se met à regarder autour de lui, réalisant rapidement où il se trouve et ce qui s'est passé.

« Désolé, murmure-t-il, en se relevant, le front encore luisant de sueur, qu'il essuie avec un mouchoir sorti de la poche du gilet de laine de son amie, qui en garde toujours un ou deux avec elle -un vieux réflexe datant du primaire.

-Vous vous sentez bien? , s'inquiète malgré tout Lupin. Il assure que oui, tout en s'appuyant sur Cerridwen pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes, et prends la chocogrenouille que lui tends l'ex-Gryffindor, qui en donne également une à la jeune Snape, qui le remercie tout bas.

-Mangez ça, ordonne doucement le professeur, ensuite, on recommencera. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup. J'aurais même été stupéfait si ça avait été le cas, avoue-t-il ensuite.

-C'est de pire en pire, fait distraitement le jeune homme. Cette fois, j'entendais ma mère encore plus fort... et lui aussi... Voldemort... »

Un nouveau frisson la secoue, en entendant le nom tabou, mais elle ne le relève pas. Ça ne servirait à rien, vu son état actuel.

« Harry, si vous préférez arrêter là, je le comprendrai très bien..., commence Lupin, plus pâle que jamais, lorsqu'il l'interromps brusquement;

-Je veux continuer! Il le faut! Qu'est ce qui se passera si les Dementors arrivent pendant le match contre Ravenclaw? Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une nouvelle chute. Si nous perdons ce match, nous aurons perdu la coupe! »

 _Ta santé est plus importante qu'une maudite coupe!_

« Très bien, accepte Lupin, et ce à la plus grande horreur de son autre élève, peut-être faudrait-il vous concentrer sur un autre de vos souvenirs heureux? Celui-ci ne semble pas être suffisamment intense... »

Là, par contre, elle ne peut rien rétorquer, car elle est assez d'accord. Peu importe quel était ce souvenir, il n'était pas assez puissant. Harry se remets à réfléchir, et au bout de quelques minutes, il hoche la tête, ayant trouvé son nouveau souvenir.

« Prêts?

-Prêts, assurent-ils d'une même voix, en songeant à leur souvenir respectif.

-Allons-y. »

Et le couvercle se soulève de nouveau et relâche le boggart-Dementor. Les lampes s'éteignent encore une fois, et un froid plus qu'effrayant s'installe. Les deux Troisièmes années hurlent le sortilège, le répétant de toutes leurs forces...

... jusqu'à ce que Harry s'évanouisses. Aussitôt, Lupin renvoie la créature polymorphe dans son coffre, tandis que Cerridwen rattrape de justesse le Gryffindor, mais il est trop lourd, ce qui l'oblige à s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle se mets ensuite à le secouer, plus violemment cette fois, mais il ne se réveille pas. Elle l'appelle, mais toujours rien.

Lupin finit par s'en mêler; il s'agenouille près d'eux et commence à tapoter avec vigueur les joues pâles et en sueur du garçon, tout en répétant lui aussi son nom. Au bout d'une minute, les paupières du brun papillonnent, puis se soulèvent. En le voyant revenir peu à peu à lui, Cerridwen lâche un soupir de soulagement.

Soupir qui s'arrête dès que Harry ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai entendu mon père. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix... Il a essayé d'affronter Voldemort tout seul pour donner le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir... »

Le cœur de la Slytherin se serre, en entendant ça. Des larmes coulent même sur le visage déjà bien pâle de son correspondant, sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. Elle lui tend son dernier mouchoir, avec lequel il essuie ses yeux. _Comment peut-il supporter ça aussi bien?_ , se demande-t-elle, impressionnée malgré elle par son courage.

« Vous avez entendu James? , répète soudain Lupin, avec une voix bizarrement nouée.

-Oui..., confirme doucement le Survivant, en regardant son professeur. Pourquoi? Vous... vous connaissiez mon père?

-Oui... Oui, en effet... Nous étions amis quand nous étions élèves à Hogwarts. Harry, je crois que nous ferions bien d'en rester là pour ce soir, ajoute-t-il rapidement. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe... Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de vous l'apprendre...

-Vous faites votre travail, coupe Cerridwen, avec la plus grande gentillesse.

-Je veux essayer encore une fois! , continue Harry, en se relevant. Je ne me concentre pas sur des souvenirs suffisamment heureux, voilà tout... »

Elle n'arrive pas à y croire; il va vraiment le faire une troisième fois? À peine formule-t-elle cette pensée qu'un sourire éclaire soudain le visage de Harry. Ce souvenir doit être particulièrement heureux, pour qu'il lui fasse cet effet.

« Prêt? , fait alors la voix du professeur Lupin, la ramenant _illico presto_ dans le monde réel. Vous êtes bien concentré? [Nouveau hochement de tête] Allons-y! »

Pour la troisième fois en une heure, le coffre est ouvert, le boggart-Dementor relâché, les lumières s'éteignent et une vague de froid mortel s'étends dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

« _EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ »

Leurs cris résonnent plus forts que jamais. Et plus la créature s'approche, plus Cerridwen entends les insultes de son père. Pourtant, ceux-ci sont étranges, comme si on jouait avec le volume d'une vieille radio en fin de vie. Ça monte, ça descend, ça monte... Et soudain, un autre souvenir lui vient à l'esprit.

 _Sa main, minuscule comparé à celle devant son visage... Une grande main chaude et fine, aux doigts tachés et abimés..._

 _« Rentre. »_

Tout d'un coup, une grande ombre argentée s'échappe de sa baguette, et se met à flotter entre elle et le boggart-Dementor. Elle est rapidement rejointe par une autre ombre, toute aussi grande et pâle. Ses jambes sont à la fois molles mais solides. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les silhouettes informes et translucides.

Au bout de ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Lupin repousse la créature jusqu'à son coffre, qui s'y réfugie dans un craquement plus que sonore. Épuisés, les élèves relâchent leur attention, faisant disparaître les Patronuses[3], puis se laissent tomber sur des chaises, avancées ils ne savent trop comment.

« Excellent! Bravo Harry! Bravo Cerridwen! C'était un très bon début! , s'exclame le loup-garou, une fois le boggart de retour dans son caisson de sureté.

-On peut faire un nouvel essai? , demande Harry, haletant.

-T'es malade ou quoi? , réponds sèchement Cerridwen.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, avoue Lupin. Ça suffit pour ce soir. »

Il donne ensuite à chacun une grande barre du meilleur chocolat de Honeydukes, en leur conseillant de toute la manger sans quoi il devra affronter la terrible dragonne de l'infirmerie.

« On recommence à la même heure la semaine prochaine?

-D'accord, accepte volontiers Harry, en déballant son chocolat, tout comme elle. En silence, ils regardent Lupin éteindre les lampes qui s'étaient rallumées au départ du boggart-Dementor.

-Professeur Lupin? , fait brusquement le brun. Si vous avez connu mon père, vous avez dû connaître aussi Sirius Black?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

-Rien... Je sais simplement que eux aussi étaient amis quand ils étaient à Hogwarts, explique-t-il, aussi surpris que Cerridwen du ton plus que sec que l'enseignant a pris. Immédiatement, celui-ci se calme.

-Oui, je le connaissais. Ou plutôt, rectifie-t-il, je croyais le connaître. Vous feriez bien d'y aller, il est tard.

-Bien. Bonne nuit, professeur, salue la nièce du Maître des Potions.

-Euh... oui, bonne nuit, professeur. », imite Harry. Ils sortent ensuite de la salle de classe et empruntent le chemin menant au Grand Hall.

Pendant un moment, les deux amis restent silencieux, mangeant tranquillement leurs barres de chocolat, avant que le jeune homme ne fasse;

« Dis... c'était quoi, ton souvenir?

-... Au début, je pensais à la première fois où je me suis vengée d'Anna Charles, répond-t-elle, puis c'est devenu le jour où mon oncle a décidé de me garder avec lui. Et toi?

-La première fois que j'ai volé, lorsque Gryffindor a remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que j'allais quitter les Dursley pendant dix mois, sourit-il.

-Ce sont de beaux souvenirs, confirme Cerridwen.

-Les tiens aussi. »

Ils finissent leurs barres de chocolat dans le silence, puis se séparent au niveau de l'escalier de marbre, l'un le montant et l'autre continuant dans le couloir des cachots, non sans s'être saluer une dernière fois.

« Et puis, les cours? , lui demande Daphne, lorsqu'elle entre dans leur dortoir, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Exténuants. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 janvier 1994_

Severus est à peine surpris de voir Níniel le rejoindre, le matin de son anniversaire. En fait, il s'y attendait. C'est beaucoup plus simple de confier ce genre de tâches à sa chouette ou à Elwë que de le faire plus ou moins discrètement au détour d'un couloir plus ou moins fréquenté.

La chouette blanche se pose souplement sur la table des professeurs, juste devant son maître, un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft bon marché dans les pattes. Le potionniste lui tends un morceau de bacon, et après l'avoir attrapé, l'effraie des clochers repart, dans ce grand silence caractéristique d'elle quand elle est en public.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? , s'enquit Albus, comme toujours curieux de la vie privée des autres.

-Si je le savais, je vous le dirais, réponds honnêtement Severus, en prenant le paquet. Il le déballe...

... et découvre une exemplaire de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_.

« Votre nièce a visiblement un grand sens de l'humour.

-Si c'est une blague, je ne la comprends pas du tout. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Dans cette fic, Daphne est née le 5 octobre 1979, ce qui en fait l'aînée de Cerridwen, née le 20 juin 1980.  
[2] Personnage principal du film d'horreur _Jeu d'enfant_ ( _Child's Play_ ) et de la série de films homonyme, sortie entre 1988 et 2013.  
[3] Le pluriel de Patronus n'est pas Patroni, mais Patronuses, Patroni étant la traduction allemande de Patronus [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et puis? Il vous plaît, ce chapitre? Moi, plus qu'assez. Même si la conversation privée de Cerri' et Daph' m'a pris une journée entière! Les trucs de filles, c'est pas vraiment mon truc (sourire gêné). Parler de garçons et de tout ça, je n'ai jamais fait. De un, parce que j'ai aucune amie assez proche pour le faire, de deux parce que je suis plus qu'impopulaire (prenez la personnalité de Lisa Simpsons et le caractère de Snape et vous m'avez!), et de trois... le fait que je sois asexuelle dérange tous ceux qui sont au courant. Et 'sont peu nombreux, vu que personne ne veut croire que l'asexualité soit une véritable orientation sexuelle...  
Enfin, bref! D'ailleurs, vu que ce chapitre parle du Patronus, j'ai fait le test du Patronus, sur Pottermore. Et vous savez quoi? Mon Patronus, c'est une hirondelle! Un symbole de liberté et de loyauté, et un présage d'heureux augure! Trop cool!  
Quant à la réflexion de Cerridwen sur la supposée « sagesse » de la peur de Harry... Sérieusement, c'est pas un peu ridicule? La peur, c'est la peur. Qu'on ait peur des clowns à cause de _It_ , de Samara à cause de _The Ring_ , ou juste d'une grosse araignée, c'est quand même la peur qu'on ressent. Pour preuve, la mère elle-même de Lupin, qui se faisait poursuivre par un boggart, a imaginé être suivi par un détraqué et quelle forme a pris le boggart? Celle d'un cinglé! Mais je suis sûre que si Mme Lupin avait recroisé un boggart plus tard, il n'aurait sans doute pas la même forme! Avouez que c'est un peu grotesque, comme réflexion?  
J'espères que ce chapitre vous a quand même plû, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, et à la semaine prochaine! _Ciao_ ~!


	11. Blague de mauvais goût

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape || Remus Lupin || Harry Potter || Minerva McGonagall || Marcus Flint || Draco Malfoy || Pansy Parkinson || Blaise Zabini || Daphne Greengrass || Lee Jordan || Oliver Wood || Tracey Davis || Gemma Fawley. Mention de Hermione Granger || Ron Weasley || Lily Potter || Severus Snape || Sirius Black || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Roger Davies || Rolanda Hooch || Katie Bell || Cho Chang || George Weasley || Cassius Warrington || Lucian Bole || Miles Bletchey || Albus Dumbledore.  
 **M/A :** Onzième chapitre! On avance, on avance! D'ici quatre semaines, le troisième tome sera terminé... et pour moi, j'espères que d'ici deux semaines, je pourrais le terminer. Je dois m'activer! Mais bon, trois chapitres en une semaine, c'est bien, non? Espérons que je maintienne cette vitesse de croisière jusqu'à la fin! Une chance quand même que j'ai la soundtrack du film et l'opening de _Sakamoto desu ga?_ (j'adore cet opening, même si j'ai même pas encore écouté un seul épisode de la série! Je suis trop bizarre, des fois...) pour m'aider à avancer.  
D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi? J'ai terminé mon année scolaire, et j'ai un boulot d'été! Je travaille à la shop de mon père... où je fais des agendas. Pour le moment. De sept heures à quinze heures et demi. Un bon boulot. Vu que je pars pour le cégep en septembre, avoir un bon compte en banque est assez recommandé.  
Bref! Aujourd'hui, chapitre un tout petit plus concentré sur le Quidditch que d'habitude, ce que ceux qui ont lu le roman ont dû deviner vu le titre.  
Je remercie nico2883, PrekDeva, noour, Dragsou, Zeugma412 et Gilgalad Swiftblade pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le chapitre précédent, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! À tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Shooting Star = Étoile Filante (marque de balais magiques).**  
 **Comet = Comète (marque de balais magiques).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre onze : Blague de mauvais goût**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 février 1994_

En quatre cours, ni Harry, ni Cerridwen n'ont fait de grands progrès. Leurs Patronuses se contentent d'être des formes très vagues, qui flottent entre eux et le boggart-Dementor tout en les vidant rapidement de leurs forces.

Si cela n'étonne pas vraiment Cerridwen, vu la complexité du sortilège, qui est très logique quand on y réfléchit (penser à un souvenir heureux devant une créature qui s'en nourrit), le Rouge et Or, lui, semble exaspéré de la lenteur de ses progrès.

« Vous êtes trop exigeant avec vous-même, relève même Lupin, après un nouvel essai infructueux. Pour un sorcier de treize ans, créer un Patronus, même informe, constitue un beau résultat. Vous ne vous évanouissiez plus, n'est-ce pas?

-Je pensais qu'un Patronus... attaquait les Dementors, réponds Harry, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Qu'il les faisait disparaître...

-C'est ce que ferait un vrai Patronus, mais vous avez quand même obtenu une belle réussite en très peu de temps. Si les Dementors se montrent à nouveau lors du prochain match, vous saurez les maintenir à distance suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir atterrir en toute sécurité.

-Vous m'avez dit que ce serait plus difficile s'il y en avait beaucoup, continue Harry, déterminé à avoir raison. Elle roule les yeux, devant son comportement gamin, alors que leur professeur, lui, se contente de sourire.

-Je vous fais entièrement confiance, rassure-t-il, avant de se diriger vers son cartable, posé bien droit sur la chaise du bureau le plus proche. Tenez... Vous avez bien mérité de boire quelque chose. Je me doute bien que vous, Cerridwen, vous y avez sûrement goûté lors de vos sorties à Hogsmeade... »

Il ouvre son cartable, et en sort trois bouteilles parfaitement reconnaissables.

« De la Biéraubeurre! , reconnaît Harry, à la grande surprise de Lupin.

-Granger et Weasley, je suppose? , lance rapidement Cerridwen, en réalisant la gaffe que vient de faire inconsciemment son ami. Il la dévisage, perplexe, puis comprend son manège.

-À ton avis? », relance-t-il, jouant le jeu.

Lupin fronce les sourcils, mais décide de ne pas relever. Depuis le début, il a remarqué que Harry et la jeune Snape sont beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne le laissent paraître; il les a souvent vu, en début de cours, discuter très calmement de toutes sortes de choses. Et même pendant les cours; pas d'insultes, pas de regards noirs, rien de cet ordre-là.

En fait, il a l'impression de voir Lily et Severus, lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Hogwarts. Mais ça, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Ils ne doivent même pas le savoir, en fait.

« Eh bien, préfère-t-il répondre, buvons à la victoire de Gryffindor contre Ravenclaw! Bien que je ne sois pas censé prendre parti, en tant que professeur...

-Tout est dans le mot « censé », professeur, déclare avec douceur Cerridwen, en prenant la bouteille qu'il lui tend. Les trois trinquent à la future victoire de Gryffindor, car même elle ne peut nier qu'avec un Firebolt, un Nimbus ou un Shooting Star, Harry est un champion de vol.

-Professeur..., commence d'ailleurs ce dernier, après un petit silence, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous la cagoule d'un Dementor?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça? , demande-t-elle, un peu dégoûtée de la question.

-Ça me tracasse depuis longtemps, explique-t-il. Le professeur lycan hésite un moment, puis pose sa bouteille, avant de répondre;

-Les seules personnes qui l'aient jamais su ne sont plus la pour le dire. Lorsque les Dementors soulèvent leur cagoule, c'est pour faire usage de leur arme ultime.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ça s'appelle le Baiser du Dementor. Ils le font subir à ceux qu'ils veulent détruire définitivement. Ils doivent avoir une espèce de bouche là-dessous, car il paraît que leurs mâchoires se referment sur les lèvres de leur victime et qu'ils aspirent son âme. »

 _Ils sont vraiment obligés de parler de ça?_ , grimace intérieurement Cerridwen.

« Quoi? Ils tuent...?

-Oh non. C'est bien pire que ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que d'être embrassé par cette horreur et de ne plus avoir d'âme? , fait-elle, incapable de retenir sa question.

-On peut continuer à exister sans son âme, tant que le coeur et le cerveau fonctionnent. Mais on n'a plus aucune conscience de soi, plus de mémoire, plus... rien. Et plus aucune chance de guérison. On existe, c'est tout. Comme une coquille vide. L'âme, elle, s'est définitivement envolée, elle est perdue à jamais, développe le professeur de Défense. Ils hochent la tête, comprenant le concept, lorsqu'il ajoute;

-C'est d'ailleurs le sort qui attend Sirius Black.

-Quoi? , croasse Harry, en crachant de nouveau un peu de Biéraubeurre sous la nouvelle.

-Tu ne lis pas le _Daily Prophet_ , Potter? C'était écrit dans l'édition de ce matin. », confirme Cerridwen, de son côté peu surprise mais pas du tout soulagée. Savoir ce qu'est exactement le Baiser du Dementor enlève largement de mérite à ce châtiment, qui reste toutefois logique.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront de Black, une fois qu'ils l'auront attrapé? Il est capable de s'évader d'Azkaban et d'échapper aux Dementors, par Salazar! Aucune prison du monde, tant magique que moldue, ne pourra l'empêcher de s'en évader. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui est pensif.

« Il le mérite, déclare-t-il finalement.

-Vous croyez? , fait Lupin, d'un ton encore une fois bizarre. Vous croyez vraiment que quiconque peut mériter ça?

-Oui. Quand on a commis... certaines choses... »

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne sachant sûrement pas comment leur expliquer son point de vue. Ils terminent donc en silence leurs Biéraubeurres, puis les Troisièmes années se lèvent, saluent leur enseignant et quittent la classe d'Histoire de la magie. Contrairement aux cours précédents, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entame une conversation. Ils n'en n'ont ni l'envie ni le courage.

En arrivant dans le Grand Hall, toutefois, Cerridwen aperçoit McGonagall, en haut du premier palier de l'escalier central. Dans ses bras, un balai. Aucun doute pour elle, c'est le Firebolt de Harry. _Apparemment_ , pense-t-elle, _il a passé toutes les inspections_.

« Potter.

-Hum? , grogne le Gryffindor, en relevant la tête. Elle lui pointe sa directrice de Maison, qui ne les a toujours pas remarqués. Il regarde en sa direction, et dès qu'il voit le coûteux balai entre ses mains, le brun ne peut pas cacher son bonheur.

-Professeur! , s'exclame-t-il, en rejoignant la vieille sorcière qui, en entendant la voix de son élève, s'est stoppé dans les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Ah, monsieur Potter! , se réjouit la professeur de Métamorphose. Je vous ai cherché dans la salle commune de Gryffindor. Je voulais vous dire que nous avons fait toutes les vérifications possibles et que votre balai semble parfaitement normal. Vous avez un ami très généreux, Potter... », commente-t-elle dans un sourire, tout en remettant le luxueux moyen de transport à son propriétaire.

Même s'il lui fait dos, Cerridwen devine parfaitement le grand sourire qui doit inonder le visage mince de l'Attrapeur, qui s'empresse de rejoindre sa tour, sans même prendre le temps de remercier McGonagall ou de la saluer. Et honnêtement, elle ne lui en veut même pas.

« Miss Snape, ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre salle commune, à cette heure? , demande-t-elle, d'un ton sévère qui la fait presque sursauter.

-J'y allais, professeur McGonagall, réponds poliment la Vert et Argent. Bonne soirée.

-À vous aussi, Miss Snape. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 février 1994_

« Malfoy, il faut que je te parle. En privé. »

À cette demande, Draco fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Flint lui veut, encore? Il participe aux entraînements, maintenant, alors pas besoin de se plaindre! N'ayant néanmoins pas le choix de refuser vu que plusieurs de leurs camarades sont présents et ont tout entendu, le jeune homme se lève et suit son capitaine jusqu'une alcôve isolée mais peu fréquentée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Flint? , s'enquit-il aussitôt.

-Ça te dirait de jouer un tour à Potter? , réponds plutôt le redoublant.

-Un tour? , répète un peu bêtement l'Héritier Malfoy, malgré tout intéressé.

-Tout à fait. Pendant le match. Histoire de les disqualifier une fois pour toute...

-Tu m'intéresses. Tu as déjà une idée, je présume?

-Évidemment! Toi, moi, Crabbe et Goyle, on se déguise en Dementor, on monte sur nos balais et on fout la trouille à Potty! , révèle-t-il, très fier de lui. En entendant ça, Draco se sent pâlir. En Dementor?

-Jamais.

-Pardon?

-Je ne me déguiserais jamais en Dementor, répète Draco.

-Mais c'est le seul truc qui va lui faire peur! , se scandalise Marcus.

-Trouve une autre idée, ou oublie-moi! Hors de question que je fasse ça!

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que Gryffindor gagne le match de demain?

-Évidemment que je ne veux pas! Mais il y a une limite, et les Dementors, c'est de trop! Je suis prêt à faire bien des choses pour effrayer Potty, mais ça, non! »

Et sans le moindre regret, Draco tourne les talons et va rejoindre la Cour, qui n'a pas bougé de leurs sièges, dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? , demande Pansy.

-Rien. Des conneries. », réponds simplement le blond, décidé à mettre de côté cette conversation finalement inutile. Le voyant, la sorcière change de sujet, et les deux se mettent à parler des derniers bruits de couloir, comme d'habitude.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5 février 1994_

Comme tous les matins précédant un match de Quidditch, les élèves sont surexcités, surtout chez les Gryffindors, qui semblent être de véritables piles électriques. Cerridwen se doute bien que c'est par rapport au nouveau Firebolt de leur joueur-vedette, qu'il a dû essayer hier -il lui semble que les Lions avaient un dernier entraînement, hier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces crétins? , grogne Draco, lorsqu'ils remarquent l'agitation des Rouge et Or.

-Ils ont hâte au match, répond-t-elle.

-Qu'ils vont perdre vu que Potty va voler sur un Shooting Star, rigole son cousin.

 _Visiblement, les chevaliers ont juré silence sur l'existence du Firebolt_ , se dit Cerridwen, en continuant de dévorer son bol de Cheeri Owls[1]. Au même moment, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor entre dans la Grande Salle, entourant comme une garde d'honneur leur Attrapeur, qui tient son précieux Firebolt dans les mains.

À l'instant où les élèves voient le balai, une vague de murmures admiratifs et enthousiastes résonnent, manque de faire rire la Vert et Argent. L'expression choquée de Draco n'aidant pas beaucoup non plus.

« Comment... comment c'est possible?! , murmure-t-il, complètement froissé.

-Eh bien, commente Blaise, amusé, Potter a bien choisi son balai. Un Firebolt, rien de moins!

-Il doit être aussi pauvre qu'un Weasmoche, renifle Draco.

-Son compte scolaire peut-être, mais il a encore toute la fortune des Potter, réplique Daphne. Il n'y aura accès qu'à sa majorité, je te rappelle. »

Elle ne reçoit en réponse qu'un simple grognement, ce qui la satisfait amplement. Pendant ce temps, Cerridwen a observé avec un certain amusement les Hufflepuffs et les Ravenclaws se précipiter à la table de Gryffindor pour mieux voir le luxueux balai de course.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se lève et se dirige vers l'attroupement bruyant, suivi comme d'habitude par Vincent et Gregory. Elle ne bouge pas, n'ayant aucune raison véritable pour le faire, mais continue de regarder la scène, curieuse.

Étant trop loin, la « princesse de Slytherin » ne peut rien entendre, mais vu les réactions, il ne fait aucun doute pour elle que Draco lance une insulte comme lui-seul sait les faire, qui reçoit immédiatement une réponse bien salée de son Némésis, faisant éclater de rire tous ceux l'ayant entendu. Blême de rage, le blond retourne à sa table.

« Et puis? C'est un véritable Firebolt?

-La ferme, Zabini!

-C'est donc un vrai. Ça va être génial à regarder, alors. Qui est l'Attrapeur des Ravenclaws? »

 _Les garçons, je vous jure..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comme pour tous les matchs de Quidditch présentés à Hogwarts, le stade est plein à craquer. Contrairement au premier match de l'année, le ciel est clair, la température fraîche et le vent très faible. Installée comme toujours avec Daphne et la Cour dans les estrades de Slytherin, Cerridwen regarde, d'un oeil déjà ennuyé, la foule bruyante autour d'elle.

Enfin, sur les coups de onze heures, les deux équipes - l'une en rouge et l'autre en bleu - entrent dans le stade, sous les applaudissements tonitruants des spectateurs. Ils vont jusqu'au centre du terrain, les capitaines se serrent les mains, puis le sifflet de madame Hooch retentit, signalant le début du match.

« Ça y est, c'est parti! , commence aussitôt le présentateur. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr le Firebolt, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffindor. Si l'on en croit _Balai-Magazine_ , le Firebolt a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde...

-Jordan, vous voudriez bien commenter ce qui se passe sur le terrain? , coupe comme toujours McGonagall.

-Vous avez raison, professeur... Je donnais simplement les dernières nouvelles. Signalons au passage que le Firebolt est équipé d'un frein automatique intégré...

-Jordan!

-Très bien, très bien, capitule le Cinquième année. L'équipe de Gryffindor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses... »

 _On ne peut pas lui rapprocher sa dérive_ , songe-t-elle, alors que Jordan, étroitement surveillé par sa directrice de Maison, décrit la course-poursuite entre Bell et les poursuiveurs de Ravenclaw. Personne, pas même elle, n'arrive à se concentrer sur autre chose que le jeune Attrapeur, qui vole à toute allure dans le stade, évitant son homologue Bleu et Bronze qui lui coupe sans cesse la voie.

Brusquement, le Lion accélère, surprenant tout le monde par sa vitesse, même l'Attrapeuse de Ravenclaw, qui n'arrive plus à le suivre. Des exclamations impressionnées jaillissent alors de partout, tandis que le brun fouille le stade des yeux, cherchant le Vif d'Or.

Qu'il finit par trouver, vu qu'il plonge tout d'un coup, attirant l'attention de l'autre Attrapeuse, qui se lance à sa poursuite.

 _Quelle idiote_ , pense Cerridwen, en se retenant de secouer la tête. Même une non-amatrice de Quidditch comme elle a remarqué que la spécialité de Harry, au Quidditch, ce sont les plongées. Elle n'a aucune chance de le battre à ce jeu, surtout s'il pousse son balai comme il le fait en ce moment.

C'est alors qu'un Cognard, lancé par l'un des batteurs de Ravenclaw, fonce sur lui, l'obligeant à virer en catastrophe et à perdre de vue le Vif d'Or. Elle retient de justesse son soupir de découragement, alors que les supporters de Gryffindor poussent un grand « Oooooooh » désappointé, que ceux de Ravenclaw applaudissent avec force et qu'un des Weasley lance un autre Cognard sur le batteur en question, qui fit un beau tonneau pour ne pas tomber de son balai.

« Gryffindor mène par quatre-vingt points à zéro et regardez un peu les performances du Firebolt! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages? Le Comet de Chang ne fait pas le poids...

-JORDAN! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DU FIREBOLT OU QUOI? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH!

-Ça commençait à manquer de poils de chat, tu ne trouves pas? , rigole Daphne, devant la colère du professeur.

-En effet, confirme-t-elle, alors que Ravenclaw fait son premier but. Les deux buts suivants se déroulent dans un certain calme, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se mettes soudainement à accélérer. Pas de doute, il a retrouvé le Vif d'Or.

Au même instant, Chang se place devant lui, lui coupant le chemin. Il l'évite, ce qui provoque l'ire de Wood.

« HARRY, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ÊTRE GALANT! FAIS-LA TOMBER DE SON BALAI S'IL LE FAUT!

-Tout un Chevalier, ce Wood...

-Je dirais même plus; tout un Wood, ce Chevalier, ajoute l'Héritière Greengrass.

-Tu as encore piqué les bandes dessinées de Davis, n'est-ce pas? , s'amuse sa meilleure amie, tout en suivant l'ascension de Harry, toujours suivi de Chang.

-À ton avis? »

L'Attrapeur en rouge et ocre plonge soudainement, copié rapidement par Chang, avant de remonter et de se diriger à l'autre bout du terrain, vers les buts de Ravenclaw.

« Regardez! , crie alors une Première année, devant elle, en pointant le sol. Immédiatement, tous ceux sur l'estrade se penchent, pour apercevoir quatre Dementors, qui regardent vers le ciel.

-Il l'a fait vraiment fait, ce con! , s'exclame Draco, plus livide que pâle.

-De quoi tu parles, Malfoy? , demande Daphne.

-Flint! Il voulait faire peur à Potter en se déguisant en Dementor!

-Et comment ça se fait que tu es au courant?

-Il voulait que je participe, mais j'ai refu...

- _Expecto Patronum_! », coupe dans un hurlement Harry. Cerridwen relève la tête, comme tous ceux qui l'entourent, et le voit, baguette à la main, en train de lancer le charme sur lequel ils travaillent depuis quatre longues semaines. Il en sort alors un immense Patronus, vaguement quadrupède, qui se met à galoper vers les faux Dementors...

... qui tombent aussitôt au sol, dévoilant quatre balais et quatre paires de jambes. Elle n'a même pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui pourrait manquer, outre Flint, dans les estrades de sa Maison, qu'un bruyant coup de sifflet résonne.

Elle se retourne, intriguée, et voit Harry, le poing serrant à la fois sa baguette et le Vif d'Or, au vu des ailes argentées qui battent à vive allure entre ses doigts, se faire rentrer dedans par les autres joueurs de Gryffindor. Des applaudissements de joie retentissent un peu partout dans le stade, alors que plusieurs des supporters des Rouge et Or descendent en vitesse de leurs estrades pour rejoindre le terrain.

Ce mouvement de foule en entraîne d'autres, beaucoup plus calmes et moroses. Les curieux s'approchent néanmoins de la zone où se débattent Flint et ses acolytes - soit Warrington, Bole et Bletchey -, qui sont complètement empêtrés dans leurs longues capes noires à cagoules. Parmi eux, McGonagall.

« Un stratagème lamentable! Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffindor! Vous aurez tous une retenue! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Slytherin! Soyez certains que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore! , leur crie-t-elle dessus, sans la moindre retenue et le visage rouge de fureur, avant d'apercevoir ce dernier. La colère de la vieille sorcière est si marrante que même Cerridwen a du mal à retenir un rire ou un sourire.

Elle aperçoit alors Harry, accompagné de Lupin et Weasley VIème du nom, les deux garçons riant à perdre la voix. En tentant de reprendre son souffle, l'étoile du jour remarque la jeune Snape, plus loin.

Quand elle note qu'il la regarde, elle lui lève discrètement le pouce, le félicitant silencieusement, avant de suivre Draco, qui retourne déjà vers le château.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Elle danse, valse et tourne. La salle est couverte de glace, son sol est comme un miroir. Mais elle est si bien, dans sa robe de givre et de neige bleus. Des violons chantent et fredonnent, tandis que son cavalier l'entraîne dans un nouveau requiem..._

« TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE!

-Putain, mais quand est-ce qu'on va avoir une nuit de sommeil complète dans ce foutu château?! , crie Tracey, furieuse et la voix pas du tout empâtée de sommeil, mais Fawley est déjà dans la chambre des Quatrièmes années.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? , grommelle Pansy. On a encore vu Black dans le château?

-Sans doute, réponds Daphne, en se levant, exaspérée. Les quatre filles du dortoir font de même, toutes aussi énervées qu'elle.

-Espérons que ça ne dure pas toute la nuit, sinon je vous jure que je vais dormir directement dans la salle commune! », promets Tracey, en refermant la porte de la chambre dans leur dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Marque de céréales sorcières [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** En cherchant des informations sur les petits-déjeuners (eh oui, parfois, j'ai rien à foutre de ma vie...), j'ai découvert que ce que les Français appellent "porridge" était en fait... du gruau. Sérieux? Ça serait pas plus simple d'écrire gruau plutôt que ce mot bizarre? Parce que moi (et sûrement peut-être le reste des Québécois), quand on entend porridge, on pense à un truc de style pudding -et c'est dur de comprendre comment les Anglais peuvent manger ça le matin. La preuve, j'ai demandé à ma mère ce que c'était, du porridge, et elle m'a répondu que c'était « un genre de dessert anglais ».  
Quand je lui ai ce que c'était vraiment, elle a été assez surprise -pas tant que ça, vu qu'elle était occupée à écouter son émission irlandaise portant sur un tueur en série complètement crackpot et dégueu qui travaille comme psychologue pour la police de Bel... Belfrast, je crois? Bref, elle avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs.  
Enfin, bref! J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plû, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la semaine prochaine! _Ciao_ ~!


	12. Le Lion sans Tête

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Draco Malfoy || Vincent Crabbe || Ron Weasley || Gregory Goyle. Mention de Tracey Davies || Sirius Black || Neville Longbottom || La Grosse Dame || Sir Cadogan || Filius Flitwick || Argus Filch || Minerva McGonagall || Augusta Longbottom || Rubeus Hagrid || Lucius Malfoy || Fred Weasley || George Weasley.  
 **M/A :** Désolé pour le retard! J'ai oublié de vous le dire, la semaine dernière, mais je déménageais aujourd'hui, et comme je travaille le jour, j'arrive rarement avant dix-huit heures (minuit pour vous). Du coup, j'ai dû faire un tas de trucs avant de pouvoir m'asseoir et de publier ce chapitre! Donc, encore désolé, mais bon!  
Voilà notre attendu douzième chapitre, qui nous indique qu'on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin, et c'est pas trop tôt pour moi! Mine de rien, j'ai hâte de terminer le quatrième et de vous le faire lire...  
Je remercie PrekDeva, Niakovic, La Plume de Sucre, Loaw, Zeugma412, noour, Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et Murna pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Sir Cadogan = Chevalier du Catogan.**  
 **Howler = Beuglante.**  
 **Shrieking Shack = Cabane Hurlante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Millon (parce que je n'avais pas le temps de te répondre avant) :** Le tome deux? Y'a pas à dire, t'as du retard... Mais bon, tu l'a rattrapé, et c'est toujours bien! Oui, Cerridwen est toujours aussi géniale, et me le faire dire est toujours un plaisir personnel. Merci de ton commentaire et j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre douze : Le Lion sans Tête**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 février 1994_

La fouille des dortoirs n'a heureusement duré qu'une trentaine de minutes, au grand bonheur des Slytherins, et plus particulièrement celui de Tracey. Mais personne n'a connu la raison qui a poussé les professeurs à inspecter l'entièreté du château avant le matin.

Apparemment, Sirius Black était rentré dans le dortoir des Gryffindors de Troisième année, à l'aide de la liste des mots de passe que Longbottom avait écrite et perdue la veille, et s'en était pris aux rideaux de lit de Weasley VIème, avant de s'enfuir quand ce dernier s'est mis à crier comme si on l'assassinait. Depuis, il est la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école - à son grand bonheur, visiblement, vu qu'il ne cesse de raconter son histoire à qui veut l'entendre.

Dans le même temps, de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ont été créés; des trolls de sécurité ont été placés dans le couloir menant à la Tour de Gryffindor afin de protéger la Grosse Dame - nouvellement restaurée et remplacée jusqu'ici par un certain Sir Cadogan -, et le professeur Flitwick a ensorcelé la Grande Porte afin qu'elle empêche l'évadé en cavale de pénétrer dans le château. Filch parcourt inlassablement les innombrables corridors de l'ancienne forteresse, même ceux que personne n'utilisait depuis des siècles, afin d'en boucher les moindres trous de souris... La totale, quoi.

« Comment Black a pu entrer dans le château? , demande Daphne, deux jours plus tard, durant le petit-déjeuner.

-De la même façon que la première fois, réponds Cerridwen.

-Je sais. Mais où?

-Sûrement par un passage secret que personne sauf lui n'a remarqué, suppose la brune.

-Tu crois que c'est celui que Potter...?

-Non. D'après lui, il mène directement à la cave de Honeydukes.

-Ah... Mais pourquoi Weasley? Sa cible, ce n'est pas Potter?

-Trompé de lit.

-Logique.

-Longbottom a reçu une Howler! », les interromps brusquement quelqu'un.

Dans un parfait mouvement de foule, tous tournent la tête en direction de la table des Gryffindors, pour voir qu'en effet, Longbottom, livide comme la mort, tient à la main la célèbre lettre rouge tant crainte des élèves de Hogwarts.

Cerridwen ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'empathie pour lui; non seulement McGonagall l'a interdit de sorties à Hogsmeade et lui a donné une retenue, mais en plus, elle l'a interdit de connaître les futurs mots de passe menant à sa salle commune, l'obligeant à passer la soirée dans le couloir en compagnie des trolls de sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'un élève lui permettes de rentrer.

Une humiliation publique aggravée maintenant par la Howler de sa grand-mère.

Connaissant la portée de voix des Howler, le Rouge et Or se lève et, à la vitesse de l'éclair et en tenant la lettre maudite à bout de bras, quitte la Grande Salle, non sans moqueries de la part de Draco et de sa Cour. Mais à peine en est-il sorti que la Howler explose, libérant la puissance des poumons d'Augusta Longbottom, multiplié en plus par cent.

La colère de la vieille sorcière est telle qu'on ne comprend pratiquement rien, si ce n'est les mots « honte » et « famille ».

« Pauvre lui...

-Il l'a mérité! Donner les mots de passe à un criminel, c'est inadmissible! , réplique Draco.

-Il les a perdus, rectifie Cerridwen.

-C'est la même chose! »

La jeune fille roule des yeux, mais ne rajoute rien. Son cousin peut parfois être aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe, se battre contre lui pour une chose si futile ne sert donc à rien. Elle retourne ainsi à son petit-déjeuner, donnant la victoire à Draco, qui, un sourire fier sur le visage, fait de même, tandis que Longbottom continue de subir les foudres de sa grand-mère dans le Grand Hall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _11 février 1994_

« Tu sais ce qui se passe, aujourd'hui? , lui demande Draco, alors qu'ils se rendent en Métamorphose.

-Non, réponds sa cousine, sans le regarder.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe?

-Tu va me le dire de toute façon.

-C'est aujourd'hui que cet idiot d'Hagrid passe devant la Commission, lui dévoile-t-il avec un grand sourire. Cerridwen fronce le nez, dégoûtée de sa joie. Comment peut-il se réjouir qu'une créature soit condamnée pour sa propre imbécilité? _Je ne vais jamais le comprendre_ , se dit-elle.

-Père va m'envoyer une lettre pour me dire le résultat, ajoute Draco, sans remarquer l'expression glacée de son amie d'enfance. Mais je sais déjà ce qui va lui arriver; on va l'exécuter. »

 _Qu'on lui coupe la tête, disait la Reine_ [1].

« Bien fait pour elle, de toute façon. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas m'attaquer.

-Tu l'a insulté, rappelle-t-elle.

-Tu te trompe, siffle-t-il. Demande à tous ceux qui étaient là, ils vont te le dire.

-J'étais là. »

Draco met un certain moment à réaliser sa bourde. Mais quand il s'en rend compte, il est trop tard; elle est déjà dans la classe de Métamorphose, songeant au petit détour chez Zonko qu'elle va faire, demain...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _12 février 1994_

Les jours des sorties à Hogsmeade sont aussi énergiques que des matins de Quidditch. Avant sa troisième année, Cerridwen ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Maintenant, elle le voit et se demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas remarqué avant.

Ses yeux d'un bleu fantomatique se promènent partout dans la Grande Salle, qui bourdonne d'activités diverses. Certains comptent leurs gallions, d'autres parlent de leurs futurs achats, et les derniers planifient simplement leur journée. _Une vie ordinaire à Hogwarts, quoi_ , pense-t-elle.

« Tu veux aller où, aujourd'hui? , lui demande Daphne.

-Zonko.

-Zon... Zonko? , répète-t-elle, ses yeux bruns grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, là-bas?

-Chercher quelque chose pour Draco.

-... Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, déclare la Sang-pure, en secouant la tête. Et sinon?

-Honeydukes, Les Trois Balais et _Grimoires et Rouleaux_ [2].

-Et _McHavelock_. Je veux absolument connaître le prix de ton nouveau chapeau, ajoute la châtaine.

-À ta guise, approuve son amie. Elles restent ensuite silencieuses un moment, puis Daphne reprend la parole;

-Pourquoi Malfoy attend aussi impatiemment l'arrivée des hiboux?

-Son père devait lui envoyer le résultat de l'audience sur l'attaque de l'hippogriffe, réponds Cerridwen.

-Ah. [Silence.] C'est de ça que tu veux te venger?

-Absolument, confirme-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, choisis la plus humiliante des blagues. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Après le traditionnel passage à Honeydukes, les deux Slytherins se dirigent vers le vendeur de farces et attrapes, qui se remplissait rapidement de jeunes clients. Comme d'habitude, à l'intérieur se trouve les jumeaux Weasley, qui discutent avec le vendeur.

Sachant que les blagues sorcières traditionnelles ne marcheront pas contre Draco, elles se dirigent vers la presque inexistante section des blagues moldues. Couvrant à peine deux étagères, le contenu est plus que modeste et classique; coussins péteurs, fleurs comiques qui crachent de l'eau, dés truqués, gomme à mâcher de coquerelle... Mais après une courte recherche, Cerridwen finit par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? , lui demande Daphne, lorsqu'elle prend la blague pour en lire l'étiquette.

-" _Sachet de thé épicé qui vous brûlera les papilles_ ", récite la jeune Snape, amusée. Original.

-C'est du vrai thé?

-Oui, mais très brûlant.

-Pour quelqu'un qui parle trop, c'est parfait, approuve la Sang-pure. Tu achètes?

-Évidemment. »

Elles se rendent aussitôt à la caisse, la brune paie les huit mornilles et dix noises[3] que coûte sa blague, puis quittent la boutique de plus en plus bondée. Cerridwen glisse ensuite son nouvel achat dans le petit sac qu'elle a emporté pour la journée, tandis qu'elles se dirigent vers _McHavelock_ , dont le commerce est situé de l'autre côté de la rue principale.

« Bonjour! , les salue la vendeuse, lorsqu'elles entrent dans la boutique. Vous cherchez quelque chose?

-Oui, le prix de ce chapeau, indique Daphne, en désignant celui que son amie porte. La jeune femme l'observe un moment, avant de le reconnaître.

-Ah, oui! C'est celui que le professeur Snape a acheté pour sa nièce. C'est donc vous?

-Oui.

-Il vous va très bien, en tout cas! Je vais aller regarder le registre des ventes. Profitez-en pour regarder nos chapeaux!

-Merci. »

La vendeuse s'éloigne, laissant les jeunes sorcières seules, qui se mettent à regarder l'intérieur de la boutique et ses produits. Les rayons sont divisés en deux parties, l'une consacrée aux chapeaux, l'autre aux perruques. Les étagères sont toutes en bois sombre et cirés, de style très classique, et sont pleines d'élégants chapeaux de soirée, d'occasion ou tout simplement pointus, de bonnets en laine, de boîtes de transports et d'accessoires en tout genre.

Certains modèles sont à la toute dernière mode, d'autres plus basiques et sobres, certains pour sorciers et d'autres pour sorcières. Même chose pour les perruques, qui sont de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les longueurs et de toutes les formes. Au fond du magasin, en plus de la caisse, il y a un grand ensemble de bobines de fils aux milles couleurs, sans doute destinés à la création et à la réparation des chapeaux.

« Pourquoi les chapeaux les plus laids sont destinés uniquement aux sorcières? , demande tout bas la châtaine, en observant une série de couvre-chef aux couleurs vives et abondamment décorés de rubans énormes.

-Parce que certaines sont assez idiotes pour croire qu'ils sont splendides, réponds avec honnêteté et sur le même ton sa meilleure amie. Daphne rit, bien d'accord avec elle. Au même moment, la vendeuse revient, toujours souriante.

-Il a coûté deux gallions, treize mornilles et une noise.

-Juste ça? , s'étonne la plus vieille des deux adolescentes.

-C'est le prix du modèle plus les modifications, explique-t-elle. Le modèle de base avait deux petites plumes assorties au gallon et une breloque en forme d'étoile, ainsi qu'un petit ours. Il a fait retirer les plumes et la breloque et remplacé l'ours par un bonhomme de neige.

-En tout cas, merci pour cette précision, remercie Daphne.

-Il n'y a pas quoi. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui vous plaît?

-Oui, mais nous ne voulons rien acheter. Plus tard, peut-être.

-Je comprends. Passez une bonne journée!

-À vous aussi, saluent-elles, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, les Vert et Argent se décident pour aller vers les Trois Balais, afin de se prendre un petit quelque chose à boire. En s'y dirigeant, les deux amies aperçoivent Weasley VIème, qui agit d'une drôle de façon.

-C'est moi ou il se parle à lui-même?

-Il est sûrement avec Potter, suppose Cerridwen.

-Tu dois avoir raison. »

Elles passent devant lui, sans que le Gryffindor ne leur prête la moindre attention, et entrent dans l'auberge, comme toujours bondée. Ignorant les remarques des trois têtes réduites, elles se rendent jusqu'au comptoir et passent rapidement commande - un soda de branchiflore sans bâtonnet à l'oignon et une Biéraubeurre.

« Cerridwen! Par ici! », les interpelle soudainement Draco, dans leur dos. Elles se retournent, et aperçoivent l'Héritier Malfoy, assis à une table, toujours en compagnie de Vincent et Gregory.

Toutes deux s'échangent un regard, mais sachant qu'elles n'ont pas trop le choix, elles paient leurs consommations, les prennent et vont rejoindre les trois garçons. Galants, les plus costauds se lèvent, leur laissant leurs places et se plaçant ainsi à chaque extrémité de la banquette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de parler à mon amie d'enfance, Greengrass? , réponds sur le même ton agressif Draco.

-Pour ça, tu devrais avoir quelque chose à dire.

-Oh, mais j'en ai. [Il se tourne vers sa cousine.] Dis, tu sais quel est le jugement rendu par la Commission sur ce gros lard d'Hagrid?

-C'est ça, ton sujet de conversation? Les conséquences de tes idioties?

-Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien vu, donc tu te mêles de tes affaires.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai vu jouer la comédie pendant trois mois?

-Ce n'était pas de la comédie! J'ai été grièvement blessé!

-Grièvement blessé, mon oeil!

-Fermez-là, ordonne Cerridwen. Aussitôt, les deux sorciers se taisent. Elle attend un moment, buvant au passage quelques gorgées de sa boisson, avant de répondre.

-Non.

-Bon! Maintenant que tu as ton information, Malfoy, tu peux nous laisser partir? On a d'autres fléreurs à fouetter, grince Daphne.

-Lequel? Celui du coiffeur? , réplique le blond.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, vu que moi, je sais quel sortilège je dois utiliser. Pas comme toi qui ne sait parler que de potins, de Quidditch et de pureté du sang!

-Ça serait pas Weasley? , intervient brusquement Vincent. Immédiatement, Draco interrompt sa dispute avec Daphne pour regarder vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Les trois autres Slytherins font de même. En effet, depuis leur table, ils peuvent parfaitement voir le Weasley de leur promotion se diriger vers la Shrieking Shack.

Cerridwen, prise d'un doute, regarde du coin de l'oeil son cousin, et voit immédiatement le petit sourire moqueur qui prend place sur son visage d'aristocrate. Elle devine immédiatement l'idée qui mijote dans son chaudron, et elle ne lui plaît pas du tout.

« Ça vous dirait, une fricassée de belettes?

-Pardon? , fait Daphne, perplexe. Draco ne s'explique toutefois pas, préférant ordonner à ses « gardes du corps » de se lever. Vincent et Gregory obéissent, puis il oblige les deux sorcières à faire pareil, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres, les Vert et Argent le suivent, même si Cerridwen y va à reculons.

Pour elle, aucun doute sur ce qui va se passer; Draco va aller se moquer de Weasley, et évidemment, ni lui, ni Harry, ne vont se laisser faire. _Ça va finir en catastrophe_ , pense-t-elle, alors qu'ils montent la colline menant à la célèbre maison hantée.

 _Maison hantée, ça? Bicoque hantée, plutôt!_ , ajoute-t-elle, en découvrant la grande attraction de Hogsmeade. Dominant le village, la Shrieking Shack a en effet plus l'allure des maisons abandonnées et en ruines de Spinner's End que d'une demeure inhabitée depuis quelques décennies. Les fenêtres et les portes ont été fermées par des planches, le jardin n'a pas été tondu depuis extrêmement longtemps... Rien de particulièrement sinistre pour elle. Surtout qu'elle est silencieuse.

Weasley se trouve juste devant, appuyé contre la barrière de la Shrieking Shack. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, Draco se dirige innocemment vers lui, suivi par ses camarades, qui ne savent plus trop quoi faire d'autre, tout en parlant très fort.

« Je devrais très vite recevoir un hibou de mon père. Il est allé à l'audience pour parler de ma blessure au bras... et témoigner que je n'ai pas pu m'en servir pendant trois mois... »

Petite pause théâtrale, que les deux autres garçons utilisent pour lâcher un ricanement. Ils ont l'habitude de ce signal. Aussitôt, le blond reprend;

« J'aurais bien aimé être là pour entendre ce crétin barbu essayer de se défendre... Vous pouvez être sûrs que cet hippogriffe n'en n'a plus pour longtemps... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley? , s'interrompt-il, en faisant sembler de voir le rouquin pour la première fois. Celui-ci s'était retourné, en entendant la voix de son Némésis, le fixant avec une colère mal contenue. Draco regarde ensuite vers la Shrieking Shack, puis sourit.

-J'imagine que tu serais ravi d'habiter là-dedans? Au moins, tu aurais une chambre à toi. J'ai entendu dire que ta famille dormait dans une seule pièce... C'est vrai? »

L'imbécilité de son insulte fait presque soupirer Cerridwen. Daphne, elle, ne se retient pas.

« On parlait justement de ton ami Hagrid, continue Draco. On essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il est en train de raconter à la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. Tu crois qu'il va pleurer quand ils couperont la tête de son hippo.. »

SPLATCH!

Une boule de boue éclate à la tête du Slytherin, salissant complètement ses cheveux blond platine. Le choc est tel que Draco met un temps à comprendre ce qui se passe. Vincent et Gregory, tous aussi surpris mais plus réactifs, se tournent, cherchant le coupable. Les deux sorcières, elles, n'ont toutefois aucun doute sur le responsable; Harry, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? Qui a fait ça? , s'écrie Draco, en tentant de retirer la bourbe, ne réussissant cependant qu'à l'étaler davantage.

-Beaucoup de fantômes dans le coin, n'est-ce pas? », rigole Weasley, crampé et se retenant de justesse à la barrière. Vincent et Gregory blêmissent, alors que le blond fouille des yeux les environs.

SPLAAOOOOSHHHH!

Une nouvelle boule de boue, bien verdâtre, gluante et puante, est lancée, atterrissant cette fois sur les visages de Vincent et Gregory. Ce dernier se met à sauter un peu partout, aveuglé par la gadoue, tout en se frottant les yeux pour la retirer.

« Ça venait de là-bas! », crie le fils de Lucius, en pointant une zone quelconque. Aussitôt, Vincent s'y rend, tendant ses bras comme un zombi de films moldus pour tenter d'attraper Harry. Au même moment, un bâton frappe son dos.

Il se retourne en sursaut, voulant toujours se saisir du farceur, mais il n'y voit que Weasley, qui regarde la scène avec autant d'amusement qu'un gamin devant un spectacle de clowns. Ne voyant que lui, Vincent se précipite vers lui...

... lorsqu'il s'emmêle dans ses propres pieds et tombe à la renverse...

... tandis que la cape d'invisibilité qui recouvrait Harry glisse, libérant tout son visage, qui n'exprime plus que la plus grande surprise. Cerridwen s'entend à peine haleter d'inquiétude, sous le cri de pure horreur que pousse son cousin et l'exclamation ravalée de Daphne.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, Draco a attrapé la main de la jolie brune aux yeux pâles, l'obligeant à le suivre tandis qu'il dévale la colline.

Le vent lui frappe les joues, l'air peine à rentrer dans ses poumons, son sac tressaute et sa longue jupe manque de la faire tomber à chacune de ses enjambées. Dans son dos résonne les cris de Daphne, Vincent et Gregory, qui tentent de les rattraper.

Ils courent longtemps, sans s'arrêter une seule fois; ils passent devant les Dementors, si rapidement qu'ils n'ont même pas le temps de sentir leurs pouvoirs. Sans même comprendre ce qui se passe, tous les cinq se retrouvent dans le Grand Hall. Au même moment, leur directeur de Maison sort des cachots.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe? », leur demande-t-il, plus que surpris. Ils sont tous essoufflés, ayant visiblement couru une longue distance. Les trois garçons ont également le visage recouvert de boue, ce qui est plus qu'étonnant, quand on connaît Draco.

Celui-ci lâche aussitôt la main de sa cousine, qui tente de retrouver son souffle, et se met à raconter sa propre version de l'histoire. En l'entendant, le Maître des Potions s'agite; Potter, au village? Voilà qui est intéressant, surtout quand on sait que ce dernier n'a pas le droit d'y aller. En apprenant ensuite que sa nièce et sa meilleure amie ont également tout vu, il arrête l'Héritier Malfoy pour les questionner.

« Vous pouvez confirmer, Miss Snape? Miss Greengrass? »

Cerridwen n'hésite même pas.

« Nous étions là, mais je ne crois pas avoir vu la même chose.

-Quoi? , s'exclame Draco. Bien sûr que t'a vu Potter!

-Je t'ai vu hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge, réplique-t-elle calmement, en savourant silencieusement l'expression dégoûtée de son cousin devant l'expression utilisée[4], mais je n'ai pas vu la tête de Potter flotter dans les airs.

-Mais... Crabbe! Goyle! Greengrass! Vous l'avez vu aussi, non?

-Désolé Malfoy, mais je suis d'accord avec Cerridwen, s'excuse avec fausseté Daphne, qui a bien compris le manège de son amie. Les deux garçons trépignent, hésitants sur leur vision des choses.

-Messieurs, répondez, tranche le professeur. Avez-vous vu la tête de Potter à Hogsmeade?

-Ben... on avait de la boue dans les yeux... », murmure Gregory. Les yeux pâles du blond se mettent à luire de rage. Severus, lui, soupire. Sur les cinq témoins de la scène, seul un a vu Potter. Pas assez pour mettre en retenue ce maudit Gryffindor. Il se doute bien que Draco n'a pas halluciné... mais à part la boue et les déclarations de son filleul, il n'a aucune preuve.

Ce qui serait difficile à expliquer si jamais on lui demandait pourquoi il avait puni Potter alors qu'à l'exception des dires d'un garçon connu pour le détester, personne ne l'a vu.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy, mais je ne peux rien à faire, finit-il par déclarer.

-Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien faire?! , éclate le Slytherin. Vous pouvez le mettre en retenue! Le faire renvoyer!

-Et sur quelle base? Sur le fait qu'un élève l'a vu, alors que quatre autres présents jurent ne pas l'avoir vu? »

Le temps que Draco comprenne le dilemme, Severus est déjà loin, en direction du bureau d'Albus, qui comme souvent veut lui parler. Lorsqu'il réalise que personne ne va arrêter Potter, son visage pâle rougit de colère, avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers leur salle commune, voulant retirer l'infâme mixture qui commence à sécher sur son visage et ses cheveux.

« Quel gamin, ronchonne Daphne, en se plaçant à ses côtés, tandis que Vincent et Gregory suivent comme des petits chiens Draco. Elle lui passe alors quelque chose, et Cerridwen met un temps à reconnaître son chapeau, qu'elle a visiblement perdu en chemin.

-Pourquoi tu as défendu Potter? , lui demande-t-elle, tandis qu'elle le reprend et le met sur sa tête.

-C'est un ami et ça fait les pieds à Draco, réponds la brune, en haussant vaguement les épaules. La réponse la satisfait, mais ne la calme pas pour autant. Après tout, elles viennent de perdre le reste de leur journée à cause de ses conneries.

Elles restent immobiles un moment, puis la plus âgée propose de retourner elles aussi à la salle commune, pour profiter de l'absence de leurs camarades. Cerridwen accepte, mais au moment où elles commencent à prendre le chemin des cachots, Weasley entre bruyamment dans le Grand Hall, en sueur et haletant.

Il s'arrête, s'appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, puis se remet à courir, cette fois vers l'escalier, qu'il monte à quatre à quatre. Elles le regardent faire, un peu perdues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Weasley?

-Il doit chercher Harry.

-Ah. On y va?

-Quand tu veux. »

 _On a un thé à préparer, après tout..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Référence à _Les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles_ , de Lewis Carroll.  
[2] Librairie spécialisée de Hogsmeade, qui y est établi depuis 1768 [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Le sachet de thé blagueur a coûté environ 3,97 euros, et le chapeau 22,35 euros.  
[4] Le porc est un animal très difficile à ensorceler, ce qui explique pourquoi l'antipathie ou la crainte des porcs étaient considérées comme un signe de pureté de sang [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Pour la scène de la bataille de boue (remplacée dans le film par une bataille de boules de neige), j'avais au départ prévu que Cerri' et Daph' croisent nos trois Strooges en train de courir vers Hogwarts, et qu'elles les retiennent pour permettre à Harry de s'enfuir. Mais en écrivant la sortie à Hogsmeade, j'ai trouvé cela plus logique de la faire tel quel. Et c'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça, je trouve!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la semaine prochaine!


	13. Une défaite loin d'être amère

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape || Rubeus Hagrid || Draco Malfoy || Hermione Granger || Pansy Parkinson || Daphne Greengrass || Lee Jordan || Rolanda Hooch. Mention de Buckbeak || Harry Potter || Ron Weasley || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Lucius Malfoy || Cuthbert Binns || Sybill Trelawney || Severus Snape || Katie Bell || Angelina Johnson || Alicia Spinnet || Fred Weasley || George Weasley || Olivier Wood || Marcus Flint || Cassius Warrington || Graham Montague || Minerva McGonagall || Peregrine Derrick || Lucian Bole || Miles Bletchey.  
 **M/A :** Treizième chapitre! Encore désolé du retard, je viens de rentrer du boulot! Deux heures de bus, ça mine le moral, même pour une fille qui adore le bus comme moi... Enfin, bref!  
La fin est de plus en plus proche! D'ici deux chapitres, c'est fini! C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai... Quoique je ne suis pas mécontente non plus, vu le temps que ça m'a pris. Enfin, bref! Aujourd'hui, nous parlons Quidditch, mais pas juste! Y'auras aussi beaucoup d'Hermione, surtout dans la première scène. Je crois d'ailleurs que celle-là, tout le monde avait hâte de la voir.  
J'en dis pas plus, vous le lirez sous peu! Je remercie également noour, Julie Alice Potter et Zeugma412 pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Maléfice de Jelly-Legs = Maléfice de Jambencoton.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Julia Alice Potter (parce que je n'en n'avais pas envie) :** Je ne mets pas les noms en français parce que je n'en n'avais aucune envie. Et parce que ça me fait pratiquer mon anglais, qui est atrocement nul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre treize : Une défaite loin d'être amère**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er avril 1994_ [1]

 _C'est injuste._ C'est la pensée qui traverse l'esprit de Cerridwen depuis plus d'un mois, et ce à chaque fois qu'elle va en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques et qu'elle voit Hagrid. En fait, elle le pense depuis que Draco a reçu la lettre confirmant que Buckbeak allait être exécuté.

Elle aimerait pouvoir réconforter le demi-géant, lui dire qu'elle est désolée pour lui, mais elle ignore s'il accepterait sa sympathie. Après tout, elle est une amie du garçon qui a fait condamné à mort son hippogriffe favori; ça ne serait sans doute pas bien pris. Si c'était à elle que ça arrivait, elle non plus ne le prendrait pas.

En retournant au château, après un nouveau cours de Soins, elle entend Hagrid raconter au Trio d'Or tout ce qui est arrivé, durant l'audience. Elle essaye de ne pas écouter, mais ils ne se cachent pas et Draco, devant elle, ne cesse de se retourner pour sourire, vraiment heureux du jugement ordonné.

À chaque fois qu'elle voit ce petit rictus de bonheur, Cerridwen a envie de lui arracher toutes les dents, tant ça la rend malade.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le château, Draco s'arrête et se retourne, pour mieux regarder en bas des escaliers, où se sont également stoppés les trois Gryffindors et leur professeur. Vincent, Gregory et elle font de même, plus par réflexe que par curiosité.

« C'est vraiment terrible, fait Hagrid, d'une voix lourde de larmes. Lucius Malfoy tient cette commission dans le creux de sa main. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de rendre Buckbeak le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Je lui dois au moins ça... »

Et il part, pleurant dans la nappe lui servant de mouchoir.

« Regarde-le pleurnicher! , lui dit brusquement Draco, suffisamment fort pour que le Trio se retourne. Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux Gryffindors perdent leur sang-froid.

Par contre, personne, pas même Cerridwen, ne s'attendit à ce que ce soit Granger qui donne le premier coup.

CLAC!

 _Joli._

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme! »

 _Elle aurait pût faire mieux, comme insulte_ , pense la brune, en regardant avec une satisfaction bien dissimulée le cadet Weasley retenir la main de Granger, qui semble prête à recommencer, tandis que son cousin recule, effrayé par la colère de la Née-moldue.

Lorsque celle-ci réussit à se libérer du rouquin et à sortir sa baguette, Draco recule, puis leur ordonne à tous les trois de le suivre. Aussitôt, il se met à courir vers les cachots, sa cousine et ses « gardes du corps » sur les talons. Une fois loin des trois Lions, le blond se met à insulter la Granger.

En plus de l'habituel Mudblood, des jurons bien vulgaires sortent, étonnant autant Vincent et Gregory que Cerridwen, qui se demande où son ami d'enfance a pu entendre de telles énormités. Devant aller en Histoire de la Magie, elle préfère néanmoins le laisser se défouler; ce n'est pas comme si Binns allait remarquer leur absence...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Granger a fait, en Divination! », s'exclame Pansy, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à leur table, pour le dîner.

-Elle a enfin craquée? , suppose Daphne. Depuis le début de l'année, toute leur promotion parie sur le temps que mettra Granger avant d'exploser. Plusieurs ont d'ailleurs perdu leurs paris, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Cerridwen, qui avait prédit que ça arriverait avant les examens.

-Craqué, c'est peu dire! Elle a quitté le cours!

-Granger a fait ça?

-Absolument! La vieille Trelawney avait commencé à faire son blabla habituel sur la mort à venir de Potty, quand Granger a crié que ça suffisait. Jamais j'aurais pensé que la folle puisse avoir une telle expression de rage, d'ailleurs! , souffle le crup de poche de Draco, les yeux presque écarquillés par le souvenir de ce cours tout récent.

-Et ensuite? , encourage Daphne.

-Et là, Trelawney lui a dit que dès le début, elle avait su qu'elle serait nulle dans sa matière. Même qu'elle était la personne la plus désespérement terre à terre qu'elle ait jamais vue. »

 _En même temps, elle_ _ **est**_ _désespérement terre à terre, pour une sorcière..._

« Soudain, Granger s'est levée... et elle est partie.

-Eh bien... si je m'attendais à ça! , soupire la châtaine, plus que surprise. Même Cerridwen doit avouer qu'elle est étonnée du comportement de Granger. Mais quand le chaudron explose, personne ne sait à quoi s'attendre.

-Mais c'est pas tout! , continue Parkinson. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle a même manqué un cours!

-Granger a fait quoi?!

-Elle a manqué un cours, répète-t-elle. Celui de Sortilèges, apparemment. Et ça, c'est sans compter ce qu'elle a fait à Draco. »

Les deux amies soupirent, mais ne relèvent pas. Depuis le temps, elles ont compris que faire remarquer à Pansy le véritable comportement de Draco est mission impossible. Discrètement, Cerridwen jette un regard vers la table des Gryffindors.

Sans surprise, Granger est occupée à lire un de ces gros grimoires arithmantiques, l'air complètement à plat.

 _C'est que la première fêlure du chaudron_ , songe-t-elle, en observant les cernes violettes sous les yeux rétrécis de la Rouge et Or, qui sont nettement visibles même de loin, avant de retourner à son assiette, écoutant sans attention les potins inintéressants de Parkinson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _16 avril 1994_

Jamais Cerridwen n'a vu une atmosphère aussi électrisante et lourde. Voilà deux semaines que l'école attend avec impatience l'ultime match de Quidditch de l'année, celui qui opposera Slytherin contre Gryffindor.

La tension entre les deux Maisons est telle qu'entre les cours et ce peu importe l'endroit, d'innombrables élèves de Slytherin et Gryffindor se retrouvent victimes de sorts plus ou moins vicieux. Même elle a eu droit a un maléfice de Jelly-Legs, qui lui a fait perdre l'équilibre et ce en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse savoir ce qui se passait, Vincent et Gregory se chargeaient du petit Première année Rouge et Or qui avait osé s'attaquer à elle.

Elle ignore ce qu'ils lui ont fait, si ce n'est qu'il a atterri à l'infirmerie.

Pourtant, en termes de nervosité, les seuls qui semblent sur les nerfs sont les élèves de Godric. Ils sont tellement anxieux de perdre la Coupe de Quidditch que Harry arrive systématiquement en retard, vu que des dizaines de ses camarades l'accompagnent dès qu'il sort de leur salle commune.

Ce qui n'empêche pas Draco d'être aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine le jour du match et d'être incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, malgré les encouragements de Pansy. _C'est fou ce que le stress lui fait_ , songe distraitement sa cousine.

Au même moment, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor entre dans la Grande Salle, provoquant cris de joie, encouragements et acclamations tant des Lions que des Ravenclaws que des Hufflepuffs. Les Slytherins, eux, se mettent à siffler, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant.

 _Ça sera beau sur le terrain..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen a mal à la tête. Ce qui est tout à fait logique, vu l'intense brouhaha qui résonne dans tout le stade. Les Slytherins crient, les Gryffindors crient, les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs aussi... Si on lui disait que même les professeurs sont de la partie, elle y croirait sans le moindre mal. En fait, elle y croit, vu que son oncle a enfilé des robes vertes plutôt que ses habituelles tenues noires.

Un vert sombre, mais du vert quand même.

Le son devient encore pire lorsque les équipes entrent dans le stade. Les Lions et les supporters de leur équipe deviennent alors intenables, agitant drapeaux, banderoles et rosettes aux couleurs de la Maison des Chevaliers. Ceux de leurs adversaires font de même, mais leurs accessoires sont bien sûr verts et gris plutôt que rouge et ocre.

« Voici l'équipe de Gryffindor! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Wood. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Hogwarts ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années..., déclare Jordan, ce qui provoque sans la moindre surprise les huées des Serpents et de leurs fans. Voici maintenant l'équipe de Slytherin, menée par le capitaine Flint, ajoute-t-il, sans s'en préoccuper. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence... »

Nouvelles huées, mais Cerridwen ricane. Elle doit avouer que Jordan a raison; à part son cousin, les autres joueurs de Slytherin sont des colosses, voir des armoires à glace, qui sont connus pour ne pas être les chandelles les plus lumineuses du candélabre.

Les capitaines se serrent la main, puis tous enfourchent leurs balais. Hooch souffle alors dans son sifflet, qui passe inaperçu parmi les cris des spectateurs saluant les joueurs, qui s'envolent dès la fin du décompte. Draco se met aussitôt à suivre Harry, qui fait le tour du stade, à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

« Gryffindor à l'attaque. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Slytherin. Bravo, Alicia! Argh, non.. Le Souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de Slytherin... Et VLAN! George Weasley dévie un Cognard vers Warrington qui lâche le Souafle, récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffindor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard! ET ELLE MARQUE! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFINDOR! »

La Poursuiveuse n'a toutefois pas le temps de bien savourer sa victoire, car Flint lui rentre dedans à toute vitesse, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai. Rapidement, l'un des Batteurs de Gryffindor la venge en donnant un grand coup de batte à la tête du capitaine Vert et Argent, qui se cogne contre son manche à balai, faisant alors saigner son nez.

« Ça suffit comme ça! , intervient Hooch, en allant vers les deux joueurs. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffindor pour attaque injustifiée envers un de leurs Poursuiveurs! Et un penalty en faveur de Slytherin pour coup de batte délibérée à l'un de leurs Poursuiveurs! »

Weasley n'a pas le temps de se plaindre que le coup de sifflet est donné. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le stade, la foule est silencieuse. Seul le commentateur du match parle, encourageant la Poursuiveuse.

« BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ! VINGT À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFINDOR! »

C'est maintenant au tour de Flint. Malgré elle, Cerridwen regarde l'Héritier Flint attendre le coup de sifflet de Hooch, alors que Jordan, en pur Gryffindor, commente le talent de Wood. Talent qui se révèle fondé car il attrape le Souafle lancé par le capitaine. Réjouis par ce fait d'armes, les joueurs en robes écarlates s'empressent de reprendre leurs vols, à la recherche de la victoire.

« Gryffindor à l'attaque, non, Slytherin à l'attaque... Non, Gryffindor, avec Katie Bell en possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts... OH! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS! », s'exclame Jordan, furieux, alors que Graham Montague coupe le chemin à Bell, mais plutôt que de lui voler le Souafle, il lui avait attrapé la tête, lui faisant faire un tonneau. Par chance, la joueuse réussit à rester sur son balai... ce qui lui a valu la perte du ballon.

Nouveau coup de sifflet accompagné des hurlements de l'arbitre, et une minute plus tard, Gryffindor marque trente à zéro. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley monte sur ses grands thestrals et traite les Slytherins de tricheurs - ce dont Cerridwen est personnellement d'accord -, lui valant des réprimandes de McGonagall, comme toujours.

L'attention de la brune se porte brusquement vers les Attrapeurs, qui volent autour du stade, en quête du précieux Vif d'Or. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry vire sèchement en direction des buts de Slytherin, toujours suivi de Draco. Mais alors qu'il s'approche, elle aperçoit Peregrine Derrick, l'un de leurs Batteurs, lancer un des Cognards vers Harry...

... mais la violente balle ensorcelée frôle cependant la tête du petit Attrapeur. Un autre Cognard passe alors à quelques centimètres du coude du Rouge et Or, frappé cette fois par Lucian Bole, leur deuxième Batteur. Ces derniers se mettent alors à foncer vers Harry, leurs battes prêtes à frapper...

... lorsqu'à la dernière seconde, son ami fait une chandelle, faisant rentrer en collision Bole et Derrick.

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Pas de chance, les gars! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Firebolt! , rit Jordan, tandis que les Batteurs zigzaguent dans les airs, désorientés. Gryffindor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souafle, suivie par Flint... Mets-lui un doigt dans l'oeil, Angelina! Non, non, professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffindor. Vas-y, Wood, bloque! »

Les espoirs de Jordan sont toutefois vains; la puissante vague de cris de joies qui suit le but de Flint le montre très clairement, tout comme les jurons qui poussent presque McGonagall à lui arracher le porte-voix.

Cerridwen a presque du mal à croire toute la déloyauté dont fait preuve les Slytherins et les vengeances physiques des Gryffindors; et pourtant, ce n'est que le commencement. Bole qui frappe Spinnet avec sa batte et qui prétend l'avoir prise pour un Cognard, Weasley qui donne un coup de coude à Bole pour ce geste...

Quarante à dix; cinquante à dix; Bole et Derrick qui envoie les Cognards vers Wood, qui les reçoit en plein ventre - ce qui, au passage, donne une penalty en faveur de Gryffindor. Soixante à dix... Weasley lance un Cognard vers Warrington, qui échappe le Souafle, dont s'empare Spinnet et qui marque.

Soixante-dix à dix. Les acclamations des Gryffindors et de leurs supporters deviennent plus bruyantes. Si Harry attrape le Vif d'Or maintenant, les Lions remportent la Coupe. Tout le monde a d'ailleurs les yeux tournés vers le jeune Attrapeur, qui continue ses rondes autour du stade, Draco sur les talons.

Brusquement, il s'élève. Il a trouvé le Vif d'Or, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais au moment où il tend la main pour attraper la petite boule d'or ailée, Draco, qui l'a suivit, attrape l'extrémité du Firebolt et le tire vers lui, ralentit alors considérablement le balai de course. Même d'aussi loin, Cerridwen le voit se retourner pour comprendre ce qui se passe, permettant sans le vouloir au Vif d'Or de disparaître.

« Penalty! Penalty en faveur de Gryffindor! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer! », hurle Hooch, complètement hors d'elle, tandis que Jordan traite Draco de sale petit tricheur et d'autres choses tout aussi déplacées. McGonagall n'intervient même pas, vu qu'elle-même est occupée à injurier l'Attrapeur blond, le poing brandi et le chapeau à ses pieds.

Spinnet lance le penalty, mais le rate, réjouissant les Vert et Argent, qui semblent soudainement avoir pris de la potion énergisante, car rapidement, ils marquent un second but, ramenant l'écart entre les deux équipes à cinquante points.

Pourtant, Cerridwen ne prête aucune attention aux Poursuiveurs, Batteurs et Gardiens; ses yeux de spectre sont dirigés uniquement sur son cousin et Harry, qui sont si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs genoux sont côte à côte.

« Angelina Johnson s'empare du Souafle. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y! »

Une seconde plus tard, Harry vire brusquement, fonçant à toute vitesse vers les Slytherins, tous concentrés sur Johnson, qui cherche à rejoindre les buts gardés par Bletchey. Dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent, les joueurs en vert et gris se dispersent, laissant le passage à la poursuiveuse...

« ELLE MARQUE! ELLE MARQUE! Gryffindor mène par quatre-vingts points par vingt! »

Juste avant de s'écraser contre les gradins des Hufflepuffs, Harry s'arrête, se retourne et file vers Draco, qui tend le bras vers le minuscule point doré qu'elle devine être devant lui. Cerridwen fixe la scène avec attention, le dos raidi par la tension. D'autres autour d'elle s'agrippent à la rambarde, d'autres encouragent leurs Attrapeurs favoris.

Il approche, il approche, il approche...

« OUAAAAAAIIIIIIS! »

Le cri de joie du Lion est presque camouflé par les hurlements surexcités des supporters de sa Maison. Harry grimpe dans le ciel, loin au-dessus des spectateurs, le Vif d'Or tenu fermement dans son poing tenu en l'air. Devant toute cette joie, même Cerridwen ne peut retenir un micro-sourire, qui passe même davantage pour une grimace qu'autre chose.

Tandis que les supporters de Slytherin huent leur mécontentement, ceux de Gryffindor sortent à grandes vagues de leurs gradins, alors que les membres de l'équipe victorieuse, toute rassemblée autour du joueur-étoile, descendent vers le terrain. Sachant que plus rien ne la retient ici, la jeune Snape sort à son tour des estrades, suivi de Daphne, Vincent et Gregory, qui l'encadrent comme ils le font avec Draco.

Au moment où les gagnants de la Coupe de Quidditch sont montés sur les épaules de leurs fans, la sorcière regarde en direction de son ami en rouge et ocre, qui a relevé la tête au même moment. Elle lui fait un sourire discret, le félicitant silencieusement de sa victoire.

Et au vu du sourire qui s'agrandit, sur le visage en sueur de l'Attrapeur, il a bien reçu ses félicitations.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Dans le roman, Hermione gifle Draco après un cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, dans les environs de Pâques. Or, en 1994, Pâques tombe le 3 avril [Encyclopédie Harry Potter, Odiled . com].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'avais pas prévu que le match de Quidditch soit si prenant. Enfin, si, vu que le titre du chapitre porte là-dessus, mais... pas autant. Je sais pas comment vous exprimer ça autrement. C'est assez compliqué, en fait. Et la scène au complet a été assez compliqué à écrire, en fait. J'ai même passé une journée entière là-dessus! Avec de petites pauses sur mon recueil de créatures magiques, qui est de plus en plus complet. Et ça, c'est sans compter le fait que j'ai trouvé de vrais petits bijoux de littérature canadienne!  
J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire et à la semaine prochaine!


	14. Examens sous la Pleine Lune

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Filius Flitwick || Pansy Parkinson || Millicent Bulstrode || Tracey Davies || Draco Malfoy || Remus Lupin. Mention de Septima Vector || Rubeus Hagrid || Hermione Granger || Eloise Mintumble || Susan Bones || Bathsheba Babbling || Harry Potter || Neville Longbottom || Severus Snape || Wendelin la Fantasque || Lucius Malfoy || Rubeus Hagrid || Buckbeak || Ron Weasley.  
 **M/A :** Quatorzième chapitre! Plus que deux chapitres et ce tome est fini!  
... Je viens de remarquer que je commence mes messages toujours de la même façon. C'est un peu bizarre, finalement... Mais bon, on peut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai juste tellement hâte de commencer le tome quatre! J'adore _The Goblet of Fire_ , que voulez-vous, c'est mon HP préféré! Le prochain film que je m'achète, c'est lui (et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je me les achète en ordre chronologique).  
Et cette fois, je ne suis pas en retard! Bon... y'a aussi le fait que j'ai perdu ma job à cause de mon père... mais bon!  
Enfin, bref! Je remercie Niakovic, PrekDeva, Zeugma412 et noour pour avoir commenté le dernier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Eloise Mintumble = Éloïse Roulet-Bouley.**  
 **Flobberworm = Véracrasse.**  
 **Wendelin la Fantasque = Gwendoline la Fantasque.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre quatorze : Examens sous la Pleine Lune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _23 mai 1994_

« Ça n'a aucun sens! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Cerridwen pense exactement comme sa meilleure amie. Comme tous les élèves de l'école, elles viennent de recevoir leurs horaires d'examens, prévu dans deux semaines. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est complètement illogique.

« Comment peut-on faire à la fois les examens de Sortilèges et d'Étude des Runes? , fait Daphne, en la dévisageant. Déjà qu'on a été obligé de manquer des cours... »

Encore une fois, Cerridwen doit concéder qu'elle a raison. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, plusieurs des cours de leur promotion ont souvent lieu en même temps. Par exemple, ceux d'Arithmancie et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se passent sur le même créneau horaire.

Inutile de dire que Draco est plus souvent dans la classe de Vector que dans celle de Hagrid.

La seule personne qui arrive à être dans tous les cours à la fois, c'est bien évidemment Granger. Le secret de son horaire surchargé n'est toujours pas résolu, et très honnêtement, Cerridwen a depuis longtemps abandonné l'envie de résoudre ce mystère grangeridien.

« Et comment on va faire, hein? Ils vont nous donner des Retourneurs de Temps, ou quoi? »

 _Des... des Retourneurs de Temps?_ , répète-t-elle, n'écoutant déjà plus la petite montée de lait de Daphne, qui continue de critiquer l'organisation des professeurs sans paraître remarquer l'inattention de son amie.

 _Ça pourrait expliquer bien des choses_ , réfléchit la Serpent, en se remémorant les soudaines apparitions de Granger au beau milieu des cours, ou encore après ce cours de Potions, lorsque son oncle a voulu faire boire la potion de Ratatinage ratée au familier de Longbottom...

Elle finit toutefois par se raisonner, se disant que personne - même un Gryffindor - ne pourrait risquer à ce point les règles de la Magye en confiant un tel objet à une adolescente de quatorze ans[1]. Tout le monde sait que jouer avec le Temps est dangereux. Même les Langues-de-plomb s'y risquent rarement, suite à l'affaire Eloise Mintumble[2].

Non, elle n'a vraiment aucune raison de croire qu'on puisse permettre à quelqu'un - que ce soit Granger ou non - un Retourneur de Temps. Pourtant... c'est la seule explication possible.

 _Arrête de penser à ça. T'a d'autres fléreurs à fouetter. Comme l'examen d'Histoire prévu mercredi matin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 juin 1994_

L'examen de Métamorphose ne s'est pas si mal déroulé. En fait, il se serait même très bien passé si Granger - encore et toujours elle - n'avait pas rabaissé la bonne humeur de Cerridwen en se plaignant avec force que la théière qu'ils devaient transformer en tortue ressemblait plus à une tortue marine qu'à une tortue terrestre.

« Et c'est quoi la stupide différence entre une tortue marine et une tortue terrestre? , grogne Daphne.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant? La première vit en mer et la seconde sur terre.

-Cerridwen, pour une fois, je me serais bien passé de tes commentaires. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Comme nous savons que des élèves doivent également aller faire leur examen de Runes, nous allons les faire passer en premier, déclare Flitwick, une fois tous les élèves de Troisième année présents dans sa salle de classe. Que ceux-ci se mettent ensembles, ça passera plus vite. »

Tout le groupe suivant le cours de Runes s'y plie sans se plaindre, puis lance, au signal du petit professeur, les sortilèges demandés, et notamment celui d'Allégresse.

Au vu de la chaleur réconfortante qui la rempli et le petit sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir, Cerridwen se doute que Bones a bien réussi son sort. Et vu l'immense sourire qui est apparu sur celui de sa partenaire, nul doute que son propre enchantement a également réussi.

« Excellent, Miss Snape! Comme toujours, c'est parfait! Et vous aussi, Miss Bones! », félicite le directeur de Ravenclaw, avant de leur permettre de quitter la classe. Aussitôt, les deux sorcières s'en vont, rejoignant aussi vite qu'elles le peuvent la salle de Runes, où se trouve, en plus du professeur Babbling, deux ou trois élèves déjà en train de traduire leurs textes...

... dont Granger. En la voyant, Cerridwen fronce les sourcils. Il est impossible que la Lionne soit déjà là, car elle était encore avec Flitwick quand elle a quitté la classe de Sortilèges.

 _Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas net, dans cette affaire_ , se dit-elle, en prenant place derrière un bureau, un parchemin recouvert de runes se posant devant elle. Elle jette un ou deux regards supplémentaires vers la Rouge et Or, avant de se rabattre sur sa propre traduction.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 juin 1994_

« Comme s'est passé ton examen? , lui demande Daphne, en rejoignant la brune, qu'elle attendait à l'entrée du Grand Hall.

-Trop facile, répond-t-elle.

-Vous deviez faire quoi?

-Occuper des flobberworms pendant une heure.

-... Sérieusement? , finit par souffler la Sang-pure.

-Sérieusement. C'est l'examen le plus facile que j'ai jamais fait. », assure Cerridwen , presque moqueuse. Sa meilleure amie secoue la tête, effarée devant la stupidité d'un tel examen, puis toutes deux se dirigent vers la Grande Salle, pour y prendre le déjeuner et réviser une dernière fois les Potions.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen coupe avec le plus de soin ses plants de livèche, d'achillée sternutatoire et de cranson officinal[3], tout en surveillant d'un oeil son chaudron bouillant et rempli d'une potion d'un beau bleu clair. Tout en tranchant efficacement les trois plantes bien mélangées ensembles, la jeune sorcière se permet d'observer l'ensemble de sa salle.

Comme elle, tous ses camarades ont leur attention dirigée uniquement sur leurs potions bouillonnantes, dont les couleurs sont parfois très proches, parfois très éloignées de la sienne. Sans surprise, les philtres de Confusion de Harry et Longbottom sont très loin de l'aspect qu'elles devraient avoir.

Et sans surprise, elle aperçoit son oncle griffonner quelque chose qui ressemble à un bon gros zéro dans son carnet. Elle secoue la tête, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa propre potion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L'Astronomie n'est pas la matière favorite de Cerridwen, mais elle ne la déteste pas non plus. C'est une matière agréable, mais sans plus.

Elle ajuste sa lunette, vérifie une autre fois la position des étoiles, avant de les noter sur son parchemin, qu'elle voit parfaitement grâce à la lumière de la Lune, qui est par ailleurs presque pleine. Sa plume est glacée, dans sa paume, et ce malgré la chaleur de cette nuit de printemps. Sans doute est-ce parce qu'ils sont au sommet de la plus haute tour du château?

 _Possible_ , songe-t-elle, avant de chercher la constellation du Scorpion, qui doit se trouver, si elle se rappelle bien, entre le Sagittaire et la Balance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 juin 1994_

 _Je hais l'Histoire de la magie, je hais l'Histoire de la magie, je hais l'Histoire de la magie..._

C'est ce qui tourne dans l'esprit de Cerridwen depuis une ou deux minutes, alors qu'elle cherche désespérément quoi écrire sur le sujet de l'examen - à savoir, les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen-Âge.

 _C'était pas le sujet du devoir d'été, cette idiotie?_ , songe-t-elle distraitement, en relisant le thème de la rédaction. N'obtenant bien sûr pas de réponse à sa question, la Slytherin soupire, puis commence à retranscrire tout ce dont elle se souvient sur Wendelin la Fantasque et ses semblables, espérant de tout son coeur obtenir au minimum un Acceptable.

Elle a tout sauf envie de passer l'été à lire des grimoires barbants sur l'Histoire de la magie parce qu'elle a coulé cette matière. Et elle sait parfaitement que son oncle est capable de le faire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Je sens plus mon cou...!

-Personne ne sent plus son cou, Pansy, siffle Daphne, en passant avec délicatesse une main froide sur sa nuque brûlée par le soleil. Elles viennent de passer le dernier examen de la journée - Botanique -, et tous, tant Slytherins que Gryffindors, n'ont plus que hâte à une chose; qu'ils se terminent! Ils doivent toutefois réviser la Défense contre les Forces du mal et, pour certains, la Divination.

-Snape, tu fais quoi? , fait soudain Millicent. Les trois Vert et Argent se tournent alors vers Cerridwen, qui est en train d'étaler une substance visqueuse et transparente sur sa nuque également brûlée par le soleil.

-Attends, est-ce que c'est de l'aloès?! , reconnais Tracey.

-Oui, réponds-t-elle simplement.

-Et ça fait quoi, ce truc? , gronde Pansy.

-Ma mère m'en mettait sur mes coups de soleil, quand j'étais petite, raconte la Sang-mêlée. Il n'en faut alors pas plus pour que toutes les filles du dortoir sautent presque sur la brune pour lui quémander ce remède miracle moldu. Surprise, Cerridwen manque de faire tomber son pot, mais finit malgré tout à en offrir à ses camarades.

Sans bien sûr leur révéler qu'elle y a ajouté un petit surplus magique au gel pour accélèrer la guérison...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 juin 1994_

« Pourquoi tu souris? »

Elle est parfaitement en droit de poser la question; Draco affiche un sourire qui est trop souvent le signe d'un très mauvais coup. Et en temps que cousine et amie d'enfance, Cerridwen a le tour de reconnaître les mimiques du blond.

« Père m'a informé que l'exécution aura lieu ce soir, révèle-t-il, toujours en souriant. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait l'audience en appel, s'étonne-t-elle.

-Tu crois vraiment que Père va permettre à ce balourd de Hagrid de garder sa bête féroce? », renifle Draco. Rien que cette phrase suffit à faire comprendre à la Slytherin que Lucius Malfoy a encore joué avec des gallions pour pousser les têtes dirigeantes à ordonner l'exécution de Buckbeak.

Elle détourne la tête, préférant regarder devant elle plutôt que de voir une seconde de plus le sourire mauvais joueur de son cousin. Au même moment, le professeur Lupin arrive. Il fait rapidement l'appel, avant de les emmener à l'extérieur du château. Durant le trajet, plusieurs élèves se posent des questions, mais aucune explication ne leur vient à l'esprit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au début de ce qui ressemble à une course d'obstacles.

« Comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué, déclare Lupin, en désignant celle-ci d'un large mouvement de bras, votre examen se trouve à être une course à obstacles. Pour le réussir, rien de plus simple : je dois toutefois vous prévenir qu'il contient quelques créatures que vous avez bien entendu étudier cette année. Vous devrez traverser la mare, les ornières et le marécage sans vous faire prendre dans les pièges de ces créatures. À la fin, vous trouverez un vieux tronc d'arbre dans lequel se trouve la dernière créature. »

Cerridwen ne met pas de temps à découvrir quelles sont les créatures qui se trouvent dans les obstacles. La mare contient des Grindylows, les ornières des Chaporouges, le marécage des Hinkypunks, et le tronc d'arbre un vil Boggart, qui fort heureusement n'a le temps que de prendre la forme d'un thestral avant qu'elle ne réussisses à s'en débarrasser.

« Excellent. Vingt sur vingt. », annonce le professeur lycan, ce qui la fait timidement sourire. Elle s'éloigne, laissant la place aux autres, mais reste proche, afin d'observer les prochains parcours.

Harry franchit rapidement le parcours et à vaincre le Boggart, ce qui lui vaut à lui aussi une note parfaite. Weasley n'a pas autant de chance, car il se fait piéger par un des Hinkypunks du marécage. Quant à Granger... c'est la plus lamentable. Car si elle a réussi toutes les autres épreuves, la dernière est échouée dès les premières secondes.

En effet, à peine la Je-Sais-Tout entrer dans le tronc d'arbre, qu'elle en ressort en hurlant que McGonagall lui avait annoncé son échec dans toutes les matières. En entendant ça, Cerridwen se retient de se frapper le front. À côté de ça, sa propre peur est tout à fait normale.

 _Une vraie peur de petite lionne savante..._ , ricane-t-elle en pensée, en regardant le professeur Lupin éloigner la jeune fille afin qu'elle se calme. Elle observe ensuite ses autres camarades passer, attendant calmement que la Cour et Daphne finissent leurs propres parcours.

Une fois que ceux-ci l'ont terminé, ils retournent tous au château, commentant leurs résultats et ceux des autres élèves, tout en allant vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

« Dis, Cerridwen, tu peux m'aider à réviser, pour mon examen d'Étude des Moldus?

-D'accord. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Enfin! , soupire avec satisfaction Daphne, en se laissant tomber sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, c'est fini! Morgane que ça fait du bien!

-Je vois ça. », s'amuse sa meilleure amie, étendue à plat ventre sur son lit, son familier dormant en ronronnant sur son dos, en train de lire un autre roman moldu. Ses cheveux noirs ont été décoiffés, retombant en de longues boucles autour de son joli visage pâle et sur ses épaules.

La châtaine reste immobile un long moment, avant de rouler pour se mettre elle aussi sur le ventre. Elle regarde ensuite Cerridwen lire un moment, avant de demander;

« J'y pense, de quoi Malfoy te parlait, avant l'examen de DCFM?

-Buckbeak va être exécuté, réponds la jeune Snape, sans stopper sa lecture.

-Qu... quoi? Mais... et l'audience en appel? , bafouille Daphne, choquée. Elle redresse la tête, lui jetant un regard tout à fait expressif. Et la Sang-pure met très peu de temps à comprendre.

-Oh les bâtards! Comment ont-ils oser?! C'est contre la loi!

-Les gallions dirigent le monde, philosophe Cerridwen, en haussant avec tristesse les épaules.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? , soupire-t-elle. Lui faire des blagues ne sert à rien, vu qu'il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il en est victime. Et Lucius Malfoy est un trop gros poisson, même pour moi. »

Daphne soupire. Elle est obligée d'avouer que son amie a raison; que ce soit avec la Goutte Baillon ou le thé brûlant, Draco ne semble pas du tout faire le lien entre son comportement et ces farces anonymes. C'est triste, mais ni elle, ni Cerridwen, ne peut rien faire contre le père de Malfoy.

Se doutant que cette conversation est close, la jeune fille en recommence une autre;

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

\- « La Huitième Fille », de Terry Pratchett[4].

-Et de quoi ça parle? »

Ayant compris où veut s'en aller sa meilleure amie, Cerridwen renifle, avant de se mettre à résumer son roman et d'expliquer le monde très bizarre du Disque-monde, préférant elle aussi mettre de côté l'exécution prochaine de l'hippogriffe et le comportement odieux de son cousin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Hermione est née le 19 septembre 1979 [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[2] Eloise Mintumble était une Langue-de-plomb qui, en 1899, suite à des expériences sur les voyages dans le temps, est resté coincé pendant cinq jours en 1402. À son retour, elle a vieilli de cinq siècles, avant de mourir à St Mungo. Vingt-cinq descendants de ceux qui l'ont croisé ont disparus du présent, leurs naissances ayant été « annulées » [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Voir _Philtre de Confusion_ [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[4] « La Huitième Fille » (titre original : _Equal Rites_ ) est le troisième tome de la saga de fantasy burlesque _Les Annales du Disque-monde_ , de Terry Pratchett, sorti en 1987.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Bon... C'était pas vraiment un chapitre centré sur de l'action, mais hey! Je peux pas introduire Cerridwen dans toutes les mésaventures du Trio! Ça serait un peu trop gros, sinon... En même temps, j'avoues m'être bien amusé à mettre en scène les examens. On n'a pas vraiment de détails là-dessus, alors je me suis permis bien de trucs.  
Pour les pensées de Cerri' au sujet du Retourneur de Temps... disons que je me base beaucoup sur mes propres impressions et mes opinions. Je veux dire, Hermione est peut-être responsable, mais c'est clairement dangereux, les voyages dans le temps! Surtout que confier à une enfant un tel objet, c'est tout aussi criminel!  
Quant aux horaires... Suis-je la seule à avoir relevé le fait que les cours placés sur le même créneau obligent les élèves à manquer des cours? Tout ça parce que Hermione s'est vu remettre un Retourneur de Temps!  
Je vous rassure, j'aime beaucoup Hermione... mais parfois, je me dis que sa Répartition à Gryffindor n'était peut-être pas si irréfléchie que ça...  
Enfin, bref! J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout, laissez-moi des commentaires et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!


	15. La malédiction a encore frappée

**Titre :** Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Cette fois, les ennuis commencent avant même la rentrée, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black. Entre des Dementors, un professeur loup-garou et une amitié secrète avec un Lion aux yeux verts, Cerridwen se demande si elle aura encore toute sa tête à la fin de l'année...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Remus Lupin || Harry Potter || Albus Dumbledore || Draco Malfoy || Ron Weasley. Mention de Severus Snape || Rubeus Hagrid || Sirius Black || Cornelius Fudge || James Potter || Peter Pettigrew || Sybill Trelawney || Tom Marvolo Riddle / Lord Voldemort || Lily Potter || Hermione Granger || Buckbeak || Astoria Greengrass.  
 **M/A :** C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE! Le dernier chapitre du troisième tome! Mon dieu, c'est fou! J'arrives pas à croire que c'est fini! Et pourtant, ça l'es... N'empêche que je suis contente de vous le présenter! Surtout après avoir eu autant de mal à l'écrire! Ça fait tellement de bien, vous pouvez pas savoir!  
Par ailleurs, je m'excuse du retard; j'étais chez ma grand-mère, je suis allé manger au Club Price avec elle et une amie, et elles vont beaucoup bavassées. Mais bon, j'ai mangé des hot-dogs à la saucisse polonaise, c'est mieux que rien!  
Pour les anecdotes du jour, alors que j'écris ce dernier chapitre, j'ai commencé une excellente série nommée _Penny Dreadful_ , avec Eva Green et Helen McCrory (aka Narcissa Malfoy). Je vous le dis, cette série fout littéralement les jetons. Bon, quand je dis écouter... disons que je réécoute souvent la scène de la séance de spirisme où Vanessa se fait posséder et qui est complètement terrifiante (surtout en VF. On peut me dire ce qu'on veut, j'ai écouté la VF et la VO de cette scène et la VF est encore plus terrifiante). N'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde (surtout les femmes) se mettent à hurler lorsque Vanessa se penche vers l'arrière...  
Bref! Je remercie PrekDeva, Nesheaz, Niakovic, noour et Zeugma412 pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté le dernier chapitre, et c'est en souriant que je vous souhaites une excellente lecture.  
À tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Prongs = Cornedrue.**  
 **Moony = Lunard.**  
 **Wormtail = Queudver.**  
 **Padfoot = Patmol.**  
 **Peter Pettigrew = Peter Pettigrow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban**  
 **Chapitre quinze : La malédiction a encore frappée**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 juin 1994_

« C'est n'importe quoi.

-À qui le dis-tu, approuve Cerridwen, en regardant d'un œil noir le petit groupe de Premières années qui discutent, l'air effrayé, non loin d'elles.

-Hier encore, c'était le meilleur professeur du monde, et maintenant, il a pire réputation que ton oncle, ce qui est dur à battre. », continue Daphne. En guise de réponse, elle se contente d'hocher la tête.

Assises ensembles dans la cour de la Tour, les deux amies observent les rares élèves restés au château, la plupart étant soit dans le parc, soit à Hogsmeade. En temps normal, elles en auraient profité pour faire une dernière séance de magasinage, mais ce qui s'est passé ce matin leur en a coupé l'envie.

Car ce matin, Severus Snape a révélé à toute l'école que Lupin est un loup-garou. Il n'en n'a pas fallu plus pour que tous les élèves se mettent à paniquer. Et Cerridwen est même sûre qu'à cette heure-ci, tous les hiboux et chouettes envoyés ce matin sont arrivés aux parents, révélant ainsi au reste du monde magique britannique la nature lupine du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

À cette pensée, Cerridwen lâche un long soupir triste. Elle se sent coupable, même si elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les nerfs de son oncle aient finalement craqué. Sa culpabilité, et elle le sait, vient du seul fait qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Qu'est-ce que son oncle peut lui faire honte, parfois...

« On devrait aller le voir.

-Hein? , croasse Daphne, surprise. Pourquoi?

-Il est sûrement en train de ses valises, répond-t-elle.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est un ancien Gryffindor, Lupin.

-Et aux dernières nouvelles, être un loup-garou est interdit par la loi, réplique Cerridwen, en se levant et se dirigeant vers le château. Après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, la châtaine se lève à son tour et la rejoint.

-À ton avis, il doit être où? , lui demande-t-elle.

-À son bureau, sans doute, suppose Cerridwen.

-Sans doute ne sont pas des mots que j'entends fréquemment chez toi, commente Daphne.

-Il faut bien les dire, un jour. »

Quelques instants plus tard, en tournant le dernier coin, elles voient Harry, qui cogne à la porte étrangement ouverte du professeur. Après avoir visiblement été invité, il entre. Dès qu'il n'ait plus dans leur champ de vision, les deux Slytherins se dirigent vers le bureau, mais décident, après échange de regards, de ne pas entrer.

« Je viens de voir Hagrid. Il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné. C'est vrai? , s'enquit la voix du Rouge et Or. À cette question, les deux Slytherins sursautent presque, étonnées par la vitesse à laquelle leur professeur a démissionné.

-J'ai bien peur que oui..., avoue le loup-garou.

-Mais pourquoi? Le ministère de la Magie n'a pas cru que vous avez aidé Sirius, n'est-ce pas? »

 _Aidé Sirius? Comme Sirius Black?_ , se demande Cerridwen, un peu perdue par cette conversation presque à un sens. Elle n'a pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que la porte se referme.

« On fait quoi? , chuchote Daphne. Plutôt que de parler, la brune colle son oreille contre la porte, geste rapidement copié par son amie.

-Non, fait la voix de Lupin, depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi a convaincre Fudge que j'ai essayé de vous sauver la vie. C'était le comble pour Severus. Je crois qu'il a reçu un rude coup en voyant qu'il allait perdre l'Ordre de Merlin. Et donc, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, il a... heu... _accidentellement_ révélé que je suis un loup-garou.

 _Un Ordre de Merlin?_ , répète Cerridwen, alors que son ami aux armes or et gueules laisse échapper une bruyante exclamation scandalisée. _J'ai manqué combien d'épisodes, moi?_

« Demain matin à cette heure-ci, continue Lupin, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver. Ils ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je les comprends, Harry. J'aurais pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous... Il ne faut pas que cela puisse se reproduire.

-Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu! Ne partez pas! , supplie-t-il. Il y a un petit silence, puis le loup-garou reprend;

-D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Parlez-moi un peu de votre Patronus.

-Comment savez-vous que j'en ai créé un?

-Sinon, comment auriez-vous fait reculer les Dementors? »

Cerridwen et Daphne se regardent, complètement perdues. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Elles ont vraiment manqué quelque chose, c'est évident! Elles poursuivent donc leur espionnage, écoutant le Gryffindor raconter une histoire tout aussi abracadabrante qui les perds plus qu'autre chose.

De ce qu'elles puissent comprendre, Harry et Granger se sont rendus jusqu'aux rives du Lac Noir, et ont vu Harry (c'est la partie mélangeante) et _**Sirius Black**_ se faire presque tuer par les Dementors. C'est là que le Lion a surgi des bois et a fait apparaître un immense Patronus qui, sous la forme d'un cerf, a fait partir les Dementors.

« Mon père, ajoute-t-il après une très courte pause, il... il se transformait en cerf, c'est ça? »

 _James Potter était un Animagus illégal?!_

« Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf. Vous avez bien deviné... C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Prongs, confirme Lupin, d'une voix un peu nostalgique. Il y a divers petits sons, qui indiquent clairement que leur professeur vide son bureau.

-Tenez... J'ai rapporté ça de la Shrieking Schack hier soir. [Silence] Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc également vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable... Je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile...

-Vous m'avez dit que Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école... Vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle.

-C'est vrai, confirme le loup-garou, dans un bruit de valise qu'on referme. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château. »

C'était décidé, une fois qu'elles auraient parlé à Lupin, elles kidnapperaient Harry pour comprendre ce qui se passe, car cette conversation les perd plus qu'autre chose. Sans compter que Cerridwen est affreusement curieuse.

Un soudain toussotement dans leur dos les fait alors sursauter, et en se retournant, les deux Serpents aperçoivent Dumbledore, le visage étrangement souriant.

« Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, leur dit-t-il, sans paraître surpris de les voir espionner une conversation privée. Horriblement gênées et les joues brûlantes, elles s'éloignent, n'osant même pas bafouiller d'excuses. Le directeur, lui, se contente de cogner à la porte, qu'il ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je venais vous informer que votre fiacre est à la porte, dit-il, très calme, lorsque j'ai rencontré deux élèves souhaitant vous parler. »

Devinant sans mal qu'il parle d'elles, Cerridwen et Daphne entrent à leur tour dans le bureau, qu'elles découvrent vide. La lourde malle au lustre écaillé de Lupin est bien bouclée, l'aquarium ayant contenu notamment un grindylow vidé de son contenu animalier et de son eau... Pas de doute sur le fait que le sorcier s'en va.

« Miss Snape, miss Greengrass! , les reconnaît Lupin. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nous voulions seulement vous saluer une dernière fois, réponds Cerridwen.

-Ainsi que vous remerciez pour vos cours, ajoute aussitôt sa meilleure amie. Ça nous a fait du bien, d'avoir un excellent professeur, pour une fois! »

Un coup de coude dans les côtes suit rapidement ce commentaire, alors que les autres sorciers sourient, amusés par le commentaire de la Sang-pure.

« Bon, eh bien, merci, Monsieur le Directeur, déclare Lupin, en prenant sa valise et son aquarium. Au revoir Harry, miss Snape, miss Greengrass, ajoute-t-il vers ses anciens élèves. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir comme élèves. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour.

-Nous l'espérons aussi, assure Cerridwen. Il lui sourit, faisant presque rosir de nouveau les joues pâles de la jeune fille, puis salue d'un geste de la tête chaque élève, avant de s'en aller, refusant au passage l'offre du directeur de l'accompagner. Ce dernier se contente alors d'un simple « au revoir ».

-Pourriez-vous sortir une minute, mesdemoiselles? , fait soudain Dumbledore, en leur direction. J'aimerais parler à Harry seul à seul.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur, accepte-t-elle. Elle attrape ensuite la main de Daphne, et l'entraîne hors du bureau, dont la porte se referme dans leur dos. Cette fois, aucune des deux n'hésite et plaque de nouveau l'une de leurs oreilles contre la porte, pour écouter la conversation.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si accablé, Harry? Tu devrais au contraire être très fier de toi après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

-Ça ne change rien, fait le Survivant, boudeur. Pettigrew a réussi à s'échapper. »

 _Pettigrew? Ce n'est pas le sorcier que Black a tué?_

« Ça ne change rien? , répète Dumbledore. Au contraire, ça change tout. Tu as aidé à révéler la vérité et tu as permis à un innocent d'échapper à un sort terrible. »

 _Mais de quoi ils parlent, par Merlin?!_ , crie intérieurement Cerridwen, complètement perdue. Et elle n'a même pas besoin de voir le visage de sa meilleure amie pour savoir que c'est également son cas.

« Professeur Dumbledore, fait soudain Harry. Hier, quand j'ai passé mon examen de Divination, le professeur Trelawney est devenue très... très bizarre.

-Vraiment? Tu veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude?

-Oui... Sa voix était grave, tout d'un coup, elle roulait les yeux et elle a dit... elle a dit que le serviteur de Voldemort [frissons chez les Vert et Argent] partirait rejoindre son maître avant minuit. Elle a dit que son serviteur l'aiderait à retrouver sa puissance. Ensuite, elle est redevenue normale et elle ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'elle avait dit. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle a fait une véritable prédiction? »

À cette révélation, Cerridwen et Daphne se regardent, estomaquées. Si Trelawney a fait une prédiction et qu'elle s'est en partie accomplie... d'une part, ça prouve qu'elle a vraiment le Troisième Oeil ( _ou une partie de celui-ci_ , se dit la brune), et de l'autre que le futur est sous de mauvaises augures.

« C'est possible, Harry, réponds le directeur. Qui aurait pu le penser? Voilà qui porte le nombre de ses prédictions vérifiées à un total de deux. Je devrais lui donner une augmentation...

-Mais... J'ai empêché Sirius et le professeur Lupin de tuer Pettigrew! Ce sera de ma faute si Voldemort [nouveaux frissons] revient!

-Non. L'expérience que tu as vécue avec le Retourneur de temps ( _hein?_ ) ne t'a donc rien appris? Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est une entreprise bien difficile... Le professeur Trelawney en est la preuve vivante. Tu as fait quelque chose de très noble en sauvant la vie de Pettigrew.

-Mais s'il aide Voldemort [encore des frissons] à reprendre le pouvoir!

-Pettigrew te doit la vie. Tu as envoyé à Voldemort ( _ils peuvent arrêter de dire son nom, merde!_ ) quelqu'un qui a une dette envers toi. Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il se crée un certain lien entre eux... Et je serais très étonné que Voldemort ( _arrêtez, putain!_ ) veuille d'un serviteur qui a une dette envers Harry Potter.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec Pettigrew! Il a trahi mes parents! »

 _C'était pas Black le traître?_

« Il s'agit là de la magie à son niveau le plus profond, le plus impénétrable, Harry. Mais crois-moi... Un jour viendra peut-être où tu seras très content d'avoir sauvé la vie de Pettigrew. [Silence] J'ai très bien connu ton père, Harry, à Hogwarts et plus tard, continue avec douceur le vieil homme. Lui aussi aurait épargné Pettigrew, j'en suis persuadé.

-Hier soir, murmure Harry, après une courte pause, j'ai cru que c'était mon père qui avait créé un Patronus pour moi. Quand je me suis vu sur l'autre rive du lac... j'ai cru que c'était lui que je voyais.

-Une erreur qu'on peut comprendre. J'imagine que tu en as assez d'entendre ça, mais tu ressembles à James de manière extraordinaire. À part les yeux... Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

-J'ai été bête de penser que c'était lui. Je savais bien qu'il était mort.

-Tu crois que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse? Ton père vit en toi, Harry, et il se montre davantage lorsque tu as besoin de lui. Sinon, comment aurais-tu pu créer ce Patronus en particulier? Prongs est revenu la nuit derrière. »

Nouveau silence.

« Hier soir, Sirius m'a raconté comment ils étaient devenus des Animagi, continue Dumbledore. Un exploit extraordinaire... ce qui est encore plus extraordinaire, c'est de l'avoir fait à mon insu. Je me suis alors rappelé la forme très inattendue qu'avait prise ton Patronus lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Monsieur Flint déguisé en Dementor, le jour du match contre Ravenclaw. C'est donc bien ton père que tu as vu la nuit dernière, Harry... Et c'est en toi que tu l'a découvert. »

À ça, Cerridwen renifle. N'importe quoi! Les Patronuses prennent la forme de la principale qualité de celui lançant le sortilège. Si, comme ils le disent, le Patronus de Harry a la forme d'un cerf, c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il a une âme noble[1]?

« Sur ce, je vais te laisser seul avec Miss Snape et Miss Greengrass, qui doivent être aussi perdues que devant un parchemin d'Arithmancie Avancée, déclare brusquement le directeur. À toute vitesse, elles reculent; au même moment, la porte s'ouvre, libérant le passage à l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose, qui les salue avant de s'en aller vers le couloir opposé.

Elles n'attendent même pas qu'il ait tourné le coin pour rentrer dans le bureau vide, où se trouve un Harry désarmé.

« Vous... vous avez tout entendu?

-Oh que oui, Potter! , confirme Daphne. Et tu va nous expliquer c'est quoi toute cette histoire de Retourneur de Temps, de Patronus, de Black et de je ne sais trop quoi!

-C'est une longue histoire..., hésite-t-il.

-Nous avons toute la journée pour la connaître!

-Quittons d'abords ce bureau, propose Cerridwen, les murs ont des oreilles.

-Et c'est toi, Miss Bond, qui dit ça? , réplique Harry.

-Tout à fait.

-Qui est Bond? », demande Daphne. Sa camarade de dortoir roule des yeux, amusée par l'intérêt sans borne de son amie pour le monde moldu, alors que Harry, surpris de cette plus que notable curiosité, résume l'identité du personnage de fiction.

Une fois l'explication comprise par la Sang-pure, les trois élèves quittent le bureau et s'éloignent dans le couloir, en direction d'un coin plus isolé et moins fréquenté. Celui-ci trouvé, la plus âgée jette discrètement un sort d'Intimité - que lui a appris sa mère durant les vacances de Yule - et exige de nouveau des explications, ce que le Gryffindor s'empresse de lui donner.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles écoutent sans rien dire l'histoire tout simplement abasourdissante de l'Héritier Potter, attendant impatiemment la fin de cet imbroglio d'évènements. Une fois l'histoire finie, elles s'échangent un regard, puis Daphne masse ses tempes.

« D'accord... Donc, si j'ai bien compris, récapitule-t-elle, Sirius Black n'a ni trahi tes parents ni tué Pettigrew, qui était en fait le traître et qui s'est caché pendant plus de treize ans sous sa forme d'Animagus chez les Weasley en temps qu'animal de compagnie, et qu'après avoir utilisé le Retourneur de Temps utilisé jusqu'ici par Granger pour assister à tous les cours de l'année, toi et elle avez empêché l'hippogriffe de Hagrid d'être exécuté et Sirius Black de recevoir le Baiser du Dementor?

-C'est ça, confirme-t-il.

-... Potter, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à toi, ces folies dignes d'une saga arthurienne?

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, avoue-t-il, en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance. La malédiction du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, peut-être?

-J'ignorais que tu pouvais être sarcastique, Potter.

-Et toi si passionnée par le monde moldu, Greengrass, réplique Harry.

-C'est qu'il mord le lion! , souffle Daphne, amusée comme jamais, avant de se tourner vers son amie, restée silencieuse jusqu'ici. Cerridwen, continue de garder contact avec lui. Il est bien plus amusant que Malfoy.

-Parce qu'on peut s'amuser avec Malfoy? », s'étonne le Rouge et Or. Malgré elles, les sorcières éclatent de rire, devant son commentaire tout à fait honnête. Il finit par suivre le mouvement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là dans ce couloir, il aurait été plus que surpris de voir deux Slytherins, dont la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots, en train de rigoler avec le « prince de Gryffindor ».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 juin 1994_

Dernier jour du trimestre. Cerridwen a presque du mal à y croire, même si elle a hâte de retourner chez elle, dans tout le confort et le calme du 70 Spinner's End. Elle songe même déjà à ses vacances, où elle va pouvoir relaxer sans la présence angoissante des Dementors. Elle pourrait peut-être même faire un petit tour à la librairie locale, histoire de s'acheter de la lecture neuve...

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Cerridwen?

-Non, avoue-t-elle. Surpris de cet aveu, Draco la dévisage, avant de reprendre son babillage;

-Ce qui me surprend, c'est que Potter ait réussi à passer les Potions. Il a pourtant complètement raté l'examen! »

À ce commentaire, Cerridwen se retient de soupirer. Elle sait très bien comment Harry, malgré ses nombreux échecs dans cette matière, a passé; Dumbledore a empêché son oncle de le recaler. Et tout ça parce que le Lion a - et avec raison - empêché celui-ci d'envoyer un innocent embrasser un Dementor et de recevoir un Ordre de Merlin.

Sans compter qu'à cause du Quidditch, Gryffindor remporte pour la troisième année consécutive la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ce sont des rancunes si enfantines et inutiles qu'elle se demande parfois comment elle fait pour le supporter.

« Tiens, tu as passé en Histoire de la magie! », s'exclame Draco, récoltant sans le savoir un regard noir de sa cousine, qui décide de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes -à savoir, écouter d'une oreille et penser de l'autre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _18 juin 1994_

Comme pour la rentrée, Cerridwen et Daphne réussisent à se trouver pour elles seules un compartiment, loin de la Cour par-dessus le marché.

Un vrai bonheur, selon la brune, car elle n'aura pas à supporter Draco, qui ne cesse de se plaindre de l'hippogriffe qui a réussi il ne sait comment à échapper à son exécution ou de parler de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui pour la première fois depuis elle ne sait quand aura lieu en Angleterre.

« J'y pense, fait soudain Daphne, alors que le Hogwarts Express commence doucement à se mettre en marche, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, pour les vacances?

-Rien, réponds-t-elle.

-Excellent programme, confirme l'Héritière Greengrass, souriante. Quant à moi, je suis sûre que mes parents ont encore prévu un court séjour sur la Côte d'Azur...

-Tu t'ennuies? , demande Cerridwen.

-Quand ça fait depuis le berceau que tu vas au même endroit chaque année, tu finis toujours par t'ennuyer, déclare-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Cerridwen regarde dans la même direction, et aperçoit une petite boule grise derrière la vitre. Elle met un certain moment à reconnaître un hibou; la Slytherin s'empresse alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'attraper le minuscule oiseau.

« Qu'il est mignon! , fait Daphne, émerveillée par le tout petit strigidé, qui hulule de bonheur et d'excitation.

-Il a une lettre, remarque Cerridwen, en prenant l'enveloppe que transporte le petit-duc. Elle la retourne, et y lit le nom de Harry.

-C'est pour qui?

-Harry.

-Je crois avoir l'aperçu dans le wagon, indique son amie. Elle la remercie d'un geste de la tête et, le hibou et la lettre toujours en main, fait le tour du wagon, pour finalement le trouver à deux compartiments plus loin.

En apercevant le Trio d'Or, Cerridwen s'arrête, puis cogne à leur porte, attirant immédiatement leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape? , siffle Weasley, en lui ouvrant la porte.

-J'ai récupéré ce hibou, qui transportait une lettre pour Potter, explique-t-elle simplement, en désignant le petit animal toujours surexcité et l'enveloppe. Harry se lève et récupère les deux, la remercie (à la grande horreur du rouquin) et passe le petit-duc à son meilleur ami, avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

-C'est Sirius!

-Harry, pas devant Snape! , souffle pas si bas que ça Weasley, en foudroyant du regard Cerridwen, qui fronce le nez devant la remarque basse.

-Pour ton information, Weasley, je suis au courant que Black est innocent, signale-t-elle avec froideur. Mon oncle a tellement ronchonné sur son Ordre de Merlin perdu que je suis au courant de toute l'affaire.

-Tu dois être d'accord avec lui..., critique-t-il, amer.

-D'accord sur quoi? Sur le fait qu'il a provoqué le renvoi d'un excellent professeur seulement parce qu'il est un loup-garou buvant à tous les mois de la Wolfsbane de qualité supérieure? , réplique Cerridwen. Non. Sur le fait qu'il a failli condamné à mort un homme innocent et qu'il allait même être récompensé par le Ministère pour ça? Non plus.

-Mais... mais tu es sa nièce!

-Et tu es toujours d'accord avec tes parents, Weasley? Je ne crois pas. Sur ce, ajoute-t-elle, après un silence très apprécié, bonne journée et bonnes vacances, Potter.

-Toi aussi, Snape, lui renvoit-il, sans se soucier des regards étonnés de ses amis. À ces derniers, elle n'offre qu'un sec hochement de tête, puis s'empresse de rejoindre Daphne, qui remarque aussitôt sa soudaine mauvaise humeur.

-C'est Granger ou Weasley, cette fois? , soupire-t-elle.

-Weasley, grince Cerridwen, en se laissant presque tomber sur sa banquette, faisant lever la tête à son familier, couché près d'elle. Selon lui, je suis heureuse que Lupin soit renvoyé et triste que mon oncle n'ait pas reçu un Ordre de Merlin.

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un idiot. », conseille-t-elle. Concédant que Daphne a raison, elle hoche de nouveau la tête. Un court silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée ne le rompts en proposant une partie de Bataille Explosive, qu'elle accepte immédiatement, ravie du changement de conversation.

Le reste du très long voyage vers Londres se déroule sous une bonne entente; les deux amies discutent tout en jouant de nombreuses parties de Batailles Explosives et en se partageant des friandises. À quelques miles de la capitale, elles se changeant, remplaçant leurs uniformes pour une robe de sorcière pour l'une et une longue jupe et un chemisier bien moldus pour l'autre, puis font rentrer leurs familiers dans leur paniers et cages respectifs.

« J'y pense! Ton anniversaire, c'est dans deux jours, non? , s'exclame soudainement Daphne, alors qu'elles se dirigent vers la sortie du wagon, après l'arrêt total du train.

-Oui, confirme Cerridwen, se doutant déjà du plan que son amie est en train d'imaginer.

-Et est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je venais chez toi?

-Tes parents ne vont pas fêter Litha cette année?

-Si, mais je suis sûre que je serais capable de les convaincre que manquer Litha une seule fois n'est pas un problème. Donc, ça ne te déranges pas? , reprends Daphne, souriante.

-Je vais le demander à mon oncle.

-Génial! Tu m'enverras un hibou. Bon, je dois te laisser, coupe-t-elle, en apercevant sa petite sœur et ses parents, un peu plus loin sur le quai. À dans deux jours!

-À dans deux jours. », relance-t-elle, alors que Daphne se rend presque en courant vers sa famille, qui l'accueille avec une joie difficilement contenue. La scène manque de la faire sourire, puis elle se met à la recherche de son oncle, prête à profiter de ses vacances.

Sans le moindre Dementor aux alentours, cela va de soi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Le cerf est le symbole de la noblesse, au point qu'au Moyen-Âge, seul les rois avaient le droit de les chasser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et... c'est fini! Le troisième tome est complètement posté, aujourd'hui! 170 pages Word pour quinze chapitres, c'est pas mauvais du tout, je trouve, pas vous? Maintenant, nous allons attaquer mon volume préféré, celui de la Coupe de Feu! Ah, _The Goblet of Fire_! Mon _Harry Potter_ préféré! En plus, à partir de celui-ci, notre adorable petite Cerri commence à devenir une femme, et... je vais me taire, sinon je vais tout dire et c'est pas marrant, sinon!  
Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la troisième année vous a plu, laissez-nous un commentaire que ce soit le cas ou non (de préférence le premier, on s'entends?), et on se revoie à la sortie de _Tome IV - Cerridwen Snape et le Triwizard_!  
Mon dieu, déjà le tome IV...  
À la prochaine, tout le monde!


End file.
